


[翻译]Another Version of the Truth

by jnfer_lestrange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Drugs, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 115,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnfer_lestrange/pseuds/jnfer_lestrange
Summary: 想要防止瑞秋·安柏的怒火焚毁她所爱的一切人和物，或许只需要控制好燃烧过程。至于克洛伊·普莱斯，一切能挽救她的办法都值得一试，尽管那会彻底改变一切……





	1. 重置

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Version of the Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124055) by [DarkdannyFF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkdannyFF/pseuds/DarkdannyFF). 



> 原文出自f站，作者id DarkDanny.本文为授权翻译。我的更新尽量保持稳定，但不保证原作者的更新进度，也不保证翻译速度能追上创作速度。希望读者能到原站点支持作者。  
> 译者lofter id：jnfer  
> 水平有限，敬请谅解

不管人们最近怎样看他，詹姆·安柏的的确确爱他的女儿。

他不是什么模范父亲。哦，他得在阿卡迪亚湾人民面前装出那副面孔，但在外界籍以评判的外表下，其实藏着一个永远生活在对秘密泄露后各种后果的怀疑和恐惧之中的男人；昨天晚上多亏她足智多谋、诡计多端的女儿和她的……“朋友”，他最可能毁天灭地的那个秘密被公开披露在全家……以及瑞秋面前。

……还有那个克洛伊·普莱斯……

在因为瑞秋逃学一事会见了雷·威尔斯后，他对克洛伊·普莱斯做了点背景调查。虽然他对这个女孩发了脾气——他真有打算为此事道歉——，她仍是个麻烦少女，尽管她有充足理由用如此悲观的态度对待这个世界。她在一次人货车车祸中失去了她的父亲，威廉。没过多久，这个女孩的一切行为就开始出轨了。终于走到今天这一步。她被黑井中学开除了，显然还深陷消遣性吸毒的漩涡，当然还有对瑞秋的迷恋。

迷恋的漩涡……无疑是个很保守的陈述。他选择这个委婉说法只为了不用深想两人突如其来的关系。

以及昨晚瑞秋房间传出的噪音。

詹姆深吸一口气，努力忘掉心中难以言表的思绪。令他恐慌的显然并非女儿是个姬佬这一事实，而是她竟然把一个正在交往的人领进自己家门，还干那种事……在她的闺房里！

当然，他在她这个年纪可能也干过这种事……好吧，他真的干过……但这是两码事。此时他是一个问题少女的父亲。在解决塞拉这档子事后，他打算坐下来和克洛伊·普莱斯来一番当年自己也面临过的谈话。不管是男是女，她有义务承受一位不甚满意的父亲的审视。

操，想想就觉得好玩……

詹姆一只手把车门带上，另一只手把头发向后一抹，悠然走向多少有些破败的普莱斯家。这房子本身有重现辉煌的潜力，但他清楚地意识到无论它当年有何种荣光，现在都已随着威廉·普莱斯的故去而消亡。这种情况可以理解。

手机熟悉的嗡鸣声暂时引起了他的注意。他从夹克里掏出手机，开始敲字发短信。

罗斯——詹姆，瑞秋还在家呢。你在干什么呢？

你——我正在解决普莱斯这档事。回聊。

詹姆关掉手机，站在正门前回想了一下自己此行目的，也是为了想清楚自己到底该以何种身份面对普莱斯一家：忧心忡忡的家长还是地方检察官？

想了一下，詹姆敲了下门，手又垂回身侧。

门很快就开了。站在他眼前的是那个昨天在雷·威尔斯办公室里见过的中年女子，如果他没记错的话。她穿着工作服，面带倦容；她红肿的眼睛来自昨夜的哭泣。詹姆当然已经知道了原因。他能体会这种情绪——昨晚真的很难熬。

詹姆斯默默看着一抹怒意划过站在门口的乔伊斯痛苦的表情。她双手抱胸看着他。她很生气，但因为过于骄傲而不想立刻当他面承认。詹姆明白她为何对他隐瞒这种情绪。他也不指望她会热情招待面对指控时冷漠对待她女儿、本能袒护自己女儿的自己。

尽管事情发生还不到二十四小时，最新消息已表明瑞秋才是逃学的主谋，克洛伊·普莱斯则是在替瑞秋顶罪。这种行为无疑是…高尚…愚蠢的，为了别人把自己的求学生涯弃之敝履……但那个女孩真的很高尚。

詹姆已经看透了，雷就是个彻头彻尾的机会主义者。他走进那间办公室唯一的目的就是除掉捣乱者，尽管这意味着他要相信克洛伊·普莱斯编给他听的屁话。雷的本质并不坏，但以他的职位和能力而言，他太膨胀了；尽管雷的怀疑只要有四分之一属实，他就有充足理由踢掉克洛伊，但他明显应该看出这个女孩需要帮助，并表现出一点同情心。

发现两人都在沉默地注视着对方，詹姆向前一步，把手伸向女人。此时此刻，他决定做一个忧虑的父亲。

 “普莱斯夫人？”他扬声道。“昨天我们见面时情况很艰难，所以请允许我重新自我介绍：我叫詹姆·安柏。”

女人一动不动地观察着面前伸着手的地方检察官。詹姆心里不得不承认，他很佩服她。她简直像个优秀的审讯员。

 “哦，你可以叫我乔伊斯。”她生硬地回答。她伸手和他握了一下，随后立刻垂下手。詹姆注意到女人在围裙上擦了下手，但没有声张。

 “乔伊斯……”他用能装出的最欢快的语气重复道，“好吧，我坚持要求你叫我詹姆。我看出你准备出门，所以我要为耽搁你而道歉。我希望和你女儿克洛伊谈谈，但在这里碰到你也很幸运。”

疲倦的乔伊斯看了詹姆斯几眼，从门口退开，示意男人进来。詹姆给了乔伊斯一个微笑，进屋看着乔伊斯走到楼梯间站定。

 “克洛伊·伊丽莎白·普莱斯！赶紧下来！”她对着楼梯大吼。

卧室里爆发出一串脏话，乔伊斯转了转眼珠。她无声地示意詹姆跟着自己穿过走廊，最后来到狭小的客厅。看到乔伊斯在餐桌前坐下，他也随即照做。两人陷入了短暂的沉默，唯一的噪音来自头顶的靴子踩地板声。

一扇门砰然关闭，随后靴子从楼梯走下、穿过走廊。很快克洛伊·普莱斯，他女儿的禁脔，就站到了面前。她似乎想对母亲说点俏皮话，可当她看清是何人陪着母亲时，她立即僵在原地，嘴巴微张。

詹姆无声地打量着女孩。她和昨天不太一样了，更牛仔风，多了顶便帽，最突出的便是额前染的一撮蓝毛。詹姆吸了口气，又立刻恢复沉默，看着眼前活生生的刻板印象。才和女儿睡了一晚，就……成这样了。

 “你他妈在这儿干什么？”一发现有机会，她便发出质问，双手抱胸，眯眼看着詹姆，仿佛对方已有冒犯之举。

 “克洛伊，礼貌点！”乔伊斯立刻责备女儿，随即也看到了对方形象的转变。“……还有你在头发上搞了什么鬼？”

女孩没有回答母亲，甚至没有看对方一眼。做完过后，显然克洛伊已经加入了“干死撒谎的詹姆”俱乐部，而且似乎他身边所有人都是会员。

随便了……他可以忍。

 “克洛伊，请问你可以和我们一起坐下么？”詹姆提出请求，并用手示意乔伊斯身旁的座位。

克洛伊没过多久便被乔伊斯和他的联合施压击垮了，她眼珠一转，上前一步重重坐进母亲身边的椅子。她仍没忘记保持度詹姆的怒视。他不得不敬佩这种力量。考虑到他的地位，很少有人敢于直视他双眼。

詹姆把手放在桌上，手指交叉，目光看向坐在椅子上、对他的存在完全无语的乔伊斯。

 “首先，乔伊斯，我要向造成你对你女儿产生任何不恰当的担心说声抱歉。”詹姆用平稳的语调对这位母亲说。“我并不知道她对你说了多少，但她昨晚确实在我们家和我们共进晚餐。她帮我处理了一起不幸的事件，我和我的爱人都很感谢克洛伊帮助瑞秋解决了那个问题。”

乔伊斯被这番话惊呆了，看向显然对詹姆这番并不完全真实的辩解感到害羞的克洛伊。“哦克洛伊，你怎么不早说？”乔伊斯低声对女儿说，“至少你也该发条短信的。”

克洛伊不能，或者说不想看着母亲的眼睛，只好耸耸肩。

 “我知道……”她说，决定陪詹姆演好这出戏。“我没权利说这件事……”

 “不要低估你昨晚的行为对瑞秋的重要性。”詹姆假意责备她的谦逊。他看向乔伊斯，又加了一句：“你的女儿昨晚十分友好地陪在瑞秋身边。瑞秋和我非常感谢她的到访。”

乔伊斯看向女儿，克洛伊也在这场小会谈开始后第一次看向母亲。她的表情不见喜悲，仿佛她不愿率先成为众人焦点。

乔伊斯的举动则远比此重要。女人脸上首次出现了骄傲。这正是詹姆此时想要看到的。

 “哦，这才是我的克洛伊…无疑…”乔伊斯仍有点被吓到。她又看向詹姆，接了一句：“要我为你冲杯咖啡么，安柏先生？”

笑意再次浮现在詹姆脸上。

 “我相信我已经说过：叫我詹姆。哦对，多谢了。不加奶，一块糖。”他轻快诙谐的语气赢得了乔伊斯宽慰的微笑。“你女儿和我很快就成了好朋友；因此我觉得有必要哪天邀请你们来我家共进晚餐……我想孩子们也是这么想的，对吧克洛伊？”

除了端着刚倒好的两杯咖啡从厨房出来的乔伊斯外，所有人都对答案心知肚明。詹姆得以抓住机会默默观察眼前正不安地扭动身体的克洛伊。她似乎终于意识到，不管瑞秋和她之间是什么关系，都远远超出了两人原有的估计。坐在她面前的男人是……她喜欢的女孩的父亲。

没错……看来过不了多久她就会面临“岳父审讯”。不管自己是男是女，他都不会被剥夺作为父亲的权利。

 “好吧，我可不能空手赴宴……”乔伊斯提高声调，破坏了并未被她察觉的紧张气氛。“你可以让你爱人告诉我该带什么，我一定照办。”

在乔伊斯抓着两只咖啡杯逐渐靠近时，詹姆给了呆若木鸡的克洛伊一个坏笑，然后立刻将笑意从脸上抹去，伸手接过乔伊斯递给他的咖啡杯。

 “谢谢……”他抿了口咖啡说，然后把杯子放在餐桌上。“现下，你只需要带上女儿以及你们的笑容就好。这是我们对你们帮助我女儿的回礼。”

看到乔伊斯坐下，詹姆再次插起手指，注意力完全转向对方。

 “我女儿昨晚因突发的外界压力而饱受惊恐的折磨，乔伊斯。”詹姆半真半假地告诉乔伊斯，“这种情况很久没发生过，却在昨晚到来；在森林大火和与威尔斯校长的会面双重作用下……恐怕她的情绪已处于亚健康状态。这本是个柱状循环……可之前从未这么严重。”

听了詹姆的讲述，乔伊斯畏缩了一下。他已经打破了所有她所设下的不信任屏障，并建立了家长间的联系；从她和克洛伊之间的关系自丈夫去世后的变化来看，这番话似乎比他预料之中更深地击中了她的心房。

 “天啊……”她轻声嘟囔，詹姆则点点头。他坐着扭了下身体，又看回克洛伊。

 “在和威尔斯见面后，瑞秋告诉我你在为她顶罪……只为让她能继续参加演出。”他问少女：“我能问下原因么？”

詹姆歪着头抿了口咖啡，看着克洛伊因努力思考能免于当着母亲和瑞秋父亲两人面承认自己为瑞秋神魂颠倒的合适答案而再次陷入沉默。

克洛伊低下头，一手揉着脖颈。

 “她只因翘了一天课……就要失去心爱之物，这……不太……公平……”克洛伊向詹姆承认了事实，“我得做点什么……来保护她免受威尔斯惩罚。”

詹姆挑眉。他似乎比之前更困惑了。她所说的已经远不是青少年的目光短浅这么简单。这已经接近了军人的牺牲精神。这种精神怎么可能出现在一个孩子身上？

 “即便要付出放弃学业的代价，你也会保卫她的幸福？”他小心地组织措辞追问，以免把话说太重。

克洛伊盯着詹姆看了片刻，耸耸肩。“反正我也没想继续。”

从乔伊斯脸上流露出的明显不快判断，这似乎不是她想听到的答案。这是个可笑的谎言。

 “唔，我确信瑞秋昨晚已经……说了谢谢。”詹姆故意慢吞吞地说，看着强忍着不当场发作的克洛伊在椅子上蠕动。“但我个人仍要再次表达谢意。威尔斯……有过几次出格行为，而在你这次案情上，他显然越界了。他死抓着一切能找到的借口不放手，只为摆脱…他眼中的…麻烦。”

詹姆伸出手，轻轻按在克洛伊额前。许久不放。或许这有点过头了，但像克洛伊这种人……很少会得到密友圈以外的人如此关注。

 “但你并不是个麻烦，克洛伊。并且我觉得有必要回报你的善意。”詹姆斩钉截铁地说，并感觉到女孩因自己增强的语气而开始战栗。“不管上刀山下火海，我都会让你回到黑井中学。”

听到詹姆的许诺，乔伊斯眼珠都要凸出来了，双手下意识地捂住嘴。她看起来马上就要晕倒在地。克洛伊不再看着詹姆，而将注意力放回似乎马上就要哭泣的母亲身上。她搂住母亲的肩膀。乔伊斯立刻把手从嘴上放下，按住克洛伊伸来的手。

克洛伊又看向詹姆。显然她并未因重返黑井的前景而过于激动。

 “你会……”乔伊斯喘息着说，“……你会为我们这样做？为了她？”

詹姆喝完咖啡，严肃地对乔伊斯点点头。

 “没错，我会的，乔伊斯。”他回答，“克洛伊应该得到更好的教育。我不觉得此时屋里任何人，或者罗斯和瑞秋，会希望克洛伊掉队……并且这么长时间以来，我第一次觉得我家瑞秋交到了一位朋友……一位真心朋友。”

詹姆嘴边浮现一个微笑，目光回到克洛伊身上。

 “克洛伊，全世界的机会……都是你应得的，我和我爱人很愿意帮助你实现这一切。”詹姆继续用言语压迫陷入呆滞的少女，“我怀疑休学的决议暂时还会保持，但我会说服威尔斯回心转意的。星期一一早，我就开车来接你，我们一起解决这个问题，行不？”

乔伊斯把凳子向后一靠，轻轻擦拭了一下眼角的泪水，然后勉强发出一声轻笑。詹姆领会了她的暗示，握住她的手回以微笑。乔伊斯完全无视了这一举动，猛地抱住地方检察官，让詹姆痛呼一声僵在原地，看着略带坏笑的克洛伊。

詹姆斯并不确定自己打算和普莱斯家沆瀣一气，只好先放下顾虑，无声地喘了口气，双臂慢慢环住女人，十分专业地拍着对方后背。

 “谢谢你给我们这次机会，詹姆。”乔伊斯在他胸前低语，“我不知道该怎么表达……克洛伊本来也会感谢你的，但她太想被开除了。”

这次轮到詹姆轻笑了。他挣开乔伊斯老虎钳般的拥抱，整理了一下外套。

 “以她的年纪，这种想法可以理解。”詹姆说着看了眼克洛伊那边，“但是教育很重要。这也是我唯一能为她做的事。”

詹姆呼了口气，从乔伊斯身边退开。

 “好吧，我不想耽误你们更多时间。”说完他停顿了一下，又瞥了克洛伊一眼，跟了一句：“克洛伊，你能陪我走到车旁吗？”我们还有点事要讨论，你看方便吗？

第二句话是对乔伊斯说的，但她仍陷在他送给她们家这份大礼带来的晕眩中。这位母亲慢慢点头，露出微笑。詹姆也回以微笑，随后走向门廊，中间停顿片刻以便克洛伊从身边挤过去、步履沉重地走向门口。

 “对了，乔伊斯？”詹姆在房门砰然关闭后说，“这杯咖啡真他妈好喝！”

***

克洛伊·普莱斯靠在房墙上，消化着瑞秋的老爸在这么短时间里搞出的大新闻带来的晕眩。尽管很不喜欢他，她还是得给予他一点信任。如果她自以为是狗屁之王，那詹姆·安柏他妈的简直不在一个级别上。

房门开了，安柏先生走到屋外瞥了她一眼，脸上的坏笑让她身体一寒，和瑞秋上次的笑容一模一样。他示意她跟上，然后不疾不徐地走过来，仿佛穿着连衣裙，又仿佛在做着某种个性化绕场一周庆祝。

 “你真是个……牛逼的演员，安柏先生……”跟在瑞秋父亲身后的她终于憋出一句话，“我明白瑞秋从哪遗传的了。”

詹姆赞赏地轻轻一笑。

 “你说的可是个十五年来离变成人皮蛇只有三步之遥的男人。”他轻松地说。两人穿过马路走向汽车。“有些事你永远不会忘记。而且出于显而易见的原因，我假设你打算给我留点面子，毕竟我是瑞秋的父亲……”

克洛伊闭上眼睛呼了口气。是的，她觉得自己的确有理由加入詹姆的盟军阵营她仍觉得这件事有点操蛋。她和瑞秋又没在一起……不算是……如果昨晚那事真的发生了，那或许她们真的好上了。她需要得到确切答案，事不宜迟。

操，詹姆说得对：他的确有理由认为克洛伊会给他留点面子。那套狗屎的“老爹审讯”真的适用于喜欢上她们女儿的女孩吗？她估计这个问题她得向斯蒂芬讨教，如果米奇那档事发生后她还愿意搭理自己的话。

 “你愿意分我支烟吗？”詹姆生硬地请求，手已然伸到她面前，仿佛他已经他妈的知道了答案。

克洛伊眼珠一转，掏出烟盒，抽了一支放在詹姆手里。他把香烟叼在嘴里，扬起头。意识到对方没带火机，她又把手伸进口袋，无声地掏出自己的给男人点上。在脑海深处，她想知道这是不是一种支配权的展示……逼迫她毫无怨言地满足他的需要。

 “谢谢。”詹姆吸了一口说，“罗斯不喜欢烟，这就是说我也默认不喜欢……”

詹姆慢慢把烟气从鼻孔呼出，无声地打量着眼前的少女。

 “昨晚简直一塌糊涂。”他对她坦言，“和你摊个底牌。我动过念头——就一瞬间——应该让塞拉消失。让本地毒贩把她弄出镇子干掉。一个愚蠢的想法……只有三流犯罪小说作家才会这么想。”

克洛伊正想嘲笑詹姆竟有如此大动干戈的念头，却克制住了，因为她注意到这番话里完全没有冷幽默的意味。她不是对社交很敏感的人，可是连她都能注意到这个把瑞秋的安全当成重中之重的男人是认真考虑过的。

 “我要为我的行为道歉，这是你应得的……我不该在晚餐时叫你破碎的女孩……”詹姆加重语气，“我吓坏了，开始本能反击……我对你大发雷霆，只因你做了正确的事——为朋友挺身而出……”

 “呵，别说我了，你个混蛋！”她厉声打断他，彻底忘了自己对瑞秋父亲应有的礼节。“你仍然在羞辱她，因为你隐瞒了关于塞拉的那堆秘密！瑞秋应该从你这里得到更多！”

安柏先生似乎真的被这份无礼惊到了——不如说是困惑？热血上头的她现在已经分不清了，不管是哪种，至少他没表现出恼火。如果非要形容，他更像是感到愧疚；然而考虑到这个男人的演戏天赋，她并不打算现在就下结论。

 “我的确羞辱了她……余生中我都会带着悔恨而活……”他慢慢说，手指敲着香烟。“但我做的一切……比起此时可能浮出水面的秘密而言什么也不算，如果我没有去掩饰的话。”

克洛伊注意到这番话显然发自内心。这让她想起了父亲身上最显著的特质——对自己所爱的子女的诚挚关切……尽管詹姆撒谎尿屁，他对自己的孩子仍有着最基本的关爱。他需要好好学学怎样避免做一个彻头彻尾的大屁眼子，但他毕竟不是肖恩·普莱斯考特那种混账。

 “我不会为了你搞砸和她的关系。”她对这位父亲说，梗着脖子摇摇头。“这段关系太新……太脆弱了。几天前我已经差点搞砸一次了。这种事不能再发生了。”

詹姆倚在车上，一边吸烟一边打量着克洛伊，仿佛在考量她这番宣言的真实性。

“我明白，克洛伊。她是你的朋友。很特别的朋友，如果如你所说……”他懒洋洋地嘟囔，谨慎地观察她的反应。

好了，现在打开天窗说亮话了。詹姆和克洛伊都知道对方站在什么立场上。两人都在为同一个女孩的幸福而努力，只是出发点不同。原本她真觉得詹姆不会赞同这件事。他平日的形象可是个不喜欢在生活中有什么争议的男人，所以她猜测有个交了女朋友的女儿恐怕不是他预想的大好局面。

克洛伊挺起腰杆，向前一步走到詹姆身边，也倚在车门上。她从外套里为自己掏出一根烟，于是父亲和女儿未来的女友一起沉默地开始吸烟。这……很不错。詹姆并没像傻逼继父那样试图支配谈话，也没有强行闲聊。这种感觉……有点像和一个年长的男版瑞秋站在一起交谈。就好像他人虽站在这里，思维却早已超前好几步。

 “我……并不像初见时预想中那么反感你，克洛伊。”他用昼夜交替般闲适的口吻说，打破了沉默。“说实话，你比我想象得聪明得多。你比她更理解这个世界。我……觉得你们挺合适的。”

克洛伊抽了一口，眼珠一翻。

 “哇，哥们，”她揉着脖子嘟囔，“谢谢你给我的自信心投了一票。”

詹姆脸上浮现出一抹轻笑，仿佛看到了什么滑稽的东西。

 “我知道现在我已经在所有人的黑名单上了，但我仍然是她父亲，我也有权利在我唯一的女儿把心上人带回家时保持警惕。”他认真地提醒她，斜觑了片刻。“尤其当她是个…让我们实话实说吧…麻烦少女。受过创伤……却又满不在乎，这点我倒是很佩服……”

詹姆揉了揉鼻梁，深吸一口气。

 “我现在想说的是，我觉得你已经足够成熟，应该得到一个比我昨晚给出的更确切的答复。”詹姆加重语气，舌头绷紧。“我要你发誓放弃任何联系塞拉的尝试；还有，在你叫我‘操蛋的傻逼’之前，我希望有个机会为自己辩护一下。”

克洛伊眯眼看着这个操蛋的傻逼。她可以暂时忍住不这么叫他。

操蛋的傻逼……

 “克洛伊，塞拉……赛拉对她接触的任何人而言都是一剂毒药……”他再次开口，语气清楚表明他有多恨那个曾经爱过的女人。“事后诸葛亮地讲，她的海洛因毒瘾不过是最后一根稻草……”

克洛伊察觉到这位父亲对那个带给他瑞秋的女人明显的憎恨。男人揉了下额头。

 “罗斯和我已经竭尽所能为瑞秋铺平了道路，”詹姆说着终于吸完了最后一口烟，将烟头扔在地上踩了一脚。“瑞秋从她身上继承了一个我无法独自处理的特质。她太……异想天开了。”

 “她……”克洛伊揉了揉脖子，准备为瑞秋辩护，“她喜欢活在当下。”

 “她是个异想天开的人，并且我觉得你很清楚这有多危险。”詹姆厉声反驳。“当你后退一步，客观地想下她已经把你拖进了多少破事里，你就知道这并不是那么有趣了。她会试图劝你帮她约一次见面……如果她还没提出来的话。”

克洛伊保持沉默。詹姆说的每一句话都多多少少击中了她的要害，但她永远不会承认他说的有多正确。当妈妈叫她下楼时，她已经差点就要给弗兰克打电话问塞拉的事了。

 “我告诉你，我永远不会为了你对她撒谎的。”她叛逆地嘟囔。詹姆颔首。

 “恰恰相反，我想让你做她的真相，她的道德指南针，她的守护天使，不计代价。”詹姆立刻回答，“我女儿现在不想和我说话了，所以我希望你能说服她，我这样做是为了所有人好。”

 “他妈的凭什么——”

 “因为我会给她一切想要的东西……一如既往。”詹姆粗暴地打断克洛伊，“我会给她一场应有的会面。我甚至同意你俩这个夏天出去玩。但这一切的前提是，我们四个人必须都同意——罗斯，瑞秋，你，我。并且咱俩可能还要密切合作。我们唯一能保证她安全的做法就是坦率地合作。”

詹姆的话回荡在死死盯着对方的少女和男人之间。她真不敢相信这个男人已经知道了这么多事，更不敢相信在经过一个无眠之夜后，对方此刻竟然准备有条件地满足瑞秋的要求。目前为止，最惊人的便是他对待她的方式……竟如此像对待一名成人。既没有高人一等，也没像昨晚那样要求自己无声地屈服。他是真心想与自己合作。

在内心最深处，她想接受这场交易。这比四处打探消息、甚至还得和弗兰克以及半是他哥们、半像老板的达蒙打交道合理多了……还有，为什么他竟会对两人逃离阿卡迪亚湾的计划欣然接受？

 “她会为此恨我的。”她小声自语，心中很不舒服。詹姆·安柏下得一手好棋啊！

 “不，”他摇头道，“当她意识到是我利用权力和你持有非法物品的把柄逼迫你进行这次谈话时，她只会恨我。”

詹姆甚至没打算得到许可，便把手伸进克洛伊装烟盒的口袋，掏出那一小包她之前从弗兰克手里买的大麻。她站在原地，脸上凝结着恐惧，心里终于意识到自己正站在阿卡迪亚湾地方检察官面前。

詹姆·安柏也站在原地，抓着小包的手伸到两人面前。他用堪称厌倦的表情看着她，仿佛带着大麻的孩子对他来说早不是什么新闻了。克洛伊怀疑这倒是真的，但她并不打算承认自己竟落入俗套。

 “你别紧张……我不会因为一小包大麻就逮捕你的……”詹姆说着把大麻还给克洛伊；对方一把抓过，立刻放回口袋，以防万一母亲正看着两人。“现在你有除了为她出头以外别的理由恨我了。所以，我们现在可以合作了吗？”

克洛伊默默看着瑞秋的父亲从车门上起身，向她走了一步。他无声地向她伸出手。

克洛伊盯着那只手看了好一会，心里默默憎恨自己的行为，但还是伸出自己的手将其握住。

 “为了瑞秋……我可以与你合作……”她嘟囔道，摇了一下手便立刻放下。“但如果情况有变，我会自己找到塞拉，我们会按我们自己的方式处理这件事。”

詹姆发出一声轻笑，笑声并不太像是假装的；事实上，他似乎真的被这一幕逗乐了。

 “你对她的忠诚令我佩服。如果瑞秋看不见你对她的感情，那她真是个呆子……”说着詹姆把手按在克洛伊肩上。“那么，听我一句忠告：对她表白。我会和你保持联系的，克洛伊……现在你可以从我车上滚蛋了，多谢。”

詹姆指了下仍被克洛伊倚在身后的汽车，平静而沉默地看着克洛伊起身。她目送詹姆坐进汽车，伴随一声钝响关上了车门。

 “蓝发……不错的尝试；她会吃这一套的……”他愉快地评论，“最后警告你一句，如果你伤害了我的小宝贝，你就彻底玩完了。”

在给她补了最后一刀后，又向她最后一挥手，詹姆终于把车从路边开出，踩下油门，留下克洛伊一个人无言伫立。她默默目送安柏的车消失在街角，脑海中划过一长串以字母表排列的脏话，都是她想对詹姆·安柏说的。

意识到自己早已来不及，她叹息一声，又抽了口烟，另一只手则从牛仔裤口袋里掏出手机。是时候让瑞秋参与进来了。尽管十分渴望再次见到对方的脸，她却并不那么渴望与瑞秋进行这场关于她父亲将自己逼入绝境的对话。

话说回来，或许她的确渴望……詹姆营造了一个只有他才会背锅的氛围……

你——瑞秋，你在么？

克洛伊在手机上打字。

几秒钟后就有了回复。克洛伊一秒一秒地数着。

瑞秋——正想着你呢。

只因这简单的一句话，她便感到胸口一紧。这他妈没理由几个虚拟的字母就能对人类产生如此巨大的影响啊！

克洛伊最后抽了一口，然后把眼丢掉，目光从未离开屏幕。

你——我们得见一面，有事要说。

瑞秋——听起来有点不详。

你——取决于你的反应。这涉及到你妈妈。

你——亲妈。

你——操，真他妈诡异。

瑞秋——海儿他妈的诡异。我他妈会尽快和你在垃圾场碰头的。

克洛伊转身走向车库，正打算把手机放回口袋，嗡鸣声却又响了。

瑞秋——克洛伊。

瑞秋——我真高兴我们能一起面对这一切。

瑞秋——尽管我很想见她，可你对我比任何人都重要。

瑞秋——要是你想和我约会，不管是吃饭、看电影、甚至观看晾干油画，我都很高兴和你一起去。

克洛伊沉默地盯着屏幕，嘴巴微张。这竟然真的发生了。日…现在她成了瑞秋的好姬友。她得组织起最完美、最文雅的语言回复她。既要酷酷地调情，又不能让人起鸡皮疙瘩。

你——看油画晾干听上去不错。

克洛伊在脑海中尖叫一声。

操！

瑞秋——这才是我的克洛伊。日，就这么定了。你带酒，我去弄油画。

瑞秋——再提醒你一下。

瑞秋——我的亲妈并不是我唯一想和你谈的事。

瑞秋——所以快点来。

瑞秋——真别当我在讽刺。

瑞秋——有朝一日这可能真成了我的职业。

瑞秋——待会见。么么~

克洛伊把手机放回口袋，陷入沉思。她感觉自己完全无法摆脱脸上那抹彻底支配了她此时情感的傻笑。并不是那句嘲讽让她头晕目眩（尽管那的确贼他妈的酷），甚至也不是两人关于坐下来谈论最近一起经历的事的承诺。事实上，令她窒息的只是简简单单两个词：

“我的克洛伊”。

这……这句话海儿回荡在她耳边……


	2. 远不止

 “操他妈的傻逼钻头！”业余机修师兼专业搅屎棍克洛伊·普莱斯尖叫道。“总有一天，我会想办法回到过去，拧断发明了内燃机那家伙的脖子！”

 “那我们还怎么污染地球环境？”

克洛伊猛然抬头，撞到了汽车引擎盖，然后用她标志性的优雅语调吐出一连串“妈”啊“逼”啊之类的词语。她把头从发动机舱钻出来，看到瑞秋站在面前，疲倦的脸上带着一抹惬意的微笑。鉴于昨晚涉及到塞拉和……唔，两人关系……的事情，她还没腾出时间好好补一下觉。

尽管已然精疲力竭，瑞秋看上去气色却很好。她穿着一件厚重的深色外套，下身是破洞牛仔裤和板鞋。看起来她已经做好大干一场的准备了；字面意思上准备打倒一切挡在她与塞拉相见路上的人。

克洛伊努力不去想着正是自己将成为那个阻止瑞秋进行她如此渴望得到的重逢的人。

 “呃……”看到瑞秋抱着胳膊向她走了一步，克洛伊只得回答：“就算没有汽车尾气，我们还可以加倍制造氟利昂气雾剂嘛。吃掉臭氧层，把这颗操蛋的星球烧成灰烬。”

克洛伊看着瑞秋因自己愚蠢的俏皮话技术而发出一声轻笑。在脑海深处，一直有个声音在不断质问她：这是真的吗？瑞秋真觉得她很有趣吗……那个女孩真的喜欢她吗？即使有了那些短信，两人的嘴巴也仍因昨晚持续不断的争辩而感到酸痛，难道她就能确信这是真的吗？

这意味着她不得不相信。尽管已经很信任瑞秋，她仍然忍不住觉得自己应该退缩……以免向往常一样受挫。她不想让自己受伤。

再一次……

 “嘴皮子挺溜啊。”她用近似咕噜的声音对高个女孩说。“但我想我也不指望从一个蓝发朋克女那得到别的答案了……天啊，普莱斯……这发型真适合你……”

在瑞秋用修长的手指抚摸克洛伊的发绺时，克洛伊希望自己能永远品尝这份关注。她想砰地一声关上车前盖，把瑞秋放上去使劲亲……蹂躏她……

可是她不能，尤其是在自己刚和可能是瑞秋此刻最憎恨的人秘密结盟了的情况下。

因而她只能辜负瑞秋的期望，把真相和盘托出：瑞秋的父亲亲自登门来给她施压，或多或少地利用了她母亲对女儿前途的绝望来达成自己的目的，并希望她能帮忙控制瑞秋和塞拉的重逢。克洛伊把詹姆·安柏告诉她的一切要紧事都转述给了愈发惊恐的瑞秋。

说完后，瑞秋甚至不敢直视克洛伊的双眼，只得看向别处。

 “所以……你爸爸功课做得很全面。他直接来我家，向我妈妈保证会让我重返黑井。”她轻声总结道，“只有一件事能让我摆脱老妈和那个傻逼继父，可他却像用他妈的巡航导弹似的把最后的可能炸没了。我告诉你这些是因为——我还有什么选择呢？”

瑞秋保持沉默，双手交叠放在胸前。克洛伊胃里像有一座天坑，让她充满挫败感。她心里暗暗害怕对方在把种种线索拼在一起后，会得出她和瑞秋父亲的关系比看起来要密切的结论。

她没想错：瑞秋会为此恨上她的。

克洛伊从引擎架上跳下，走向瑞秋，努力忍住平静的外表下几乎控制了内心的、沸腾般的恐惧感。她站在瑞秋面前，默默承受矮个金发少女的脸上的怒火，同时目光牢牢锁在自己脚面上。瑞秋没过多久便意识到自己不是一个人。她抬起头，榛色的眼眸包含情绪地盯着高个蓝发少女。

克洛伊脸上划过一抹不适。她后退一步，目光从对方身上挪开……仿佛她不配看着对方。

 “很抱歉听起来像是我选择和他站一队。”克洛伊对正在默默观察的瑞秋嘟囔。“不管他做了什么，都改不了他是个骗子的事实。但我觉得他正在尝试做正确的事……以他独有的肮脏手段……考虑到种种情况，我也知道这不是你现在想听到的答案，但我觉得他真的给出了一个操蛋的……”

克洛伊终止了满口胡话，因为瑞秋已经伸手将手掌按在了她脸上。克洛伊觉得双腿下意识地一软，无声地希望自己能保持站姿。

 “求求你看着我……”瑞秋对她耳语。

就像爱丽儿服从普洛斯彼罗的命令一样（注：《暴风雨》中的人物），克洛伊也抬起头，看到瑞秋正温柔的笑着……安慰的笑容……只为自己。

她永远不想离开这一幕。

 “我不怪你，克洛伊……我永远不会怪你。”瑞秋安慰她，语气完全不容任何反驳。

瑞秋喘了口气，伸手抓住克洛伊的双手。

 “这是我爸的阴谋诡计。他像对我一样把你也变成了一名受害者。”她继续说，语气却在加重。“他用重返黑井的许诺动摇你妈妈的态度。真他妈是个彻头彻尾的混蛋……”

瑞秋陷入沉默，拉着两人走回皮卡。她先一步坐下，然后把克洛伊拉到身旁，自始至终没有松手。两个女孩沉默地坐在一起；瑞秋似乎深深陷入了自己的思考。挫败感慢慢浮现在她的神情上。

克洛伊只得像几天前在火车上做过的一样拍着瑞秋的手背，尽管她也知道这种行为有多蹩脚。她真正想做的事不过是再次挑起昨晚那一幕，让自己被瑞秋·安柏的烈火包裹。然而现在不是时候，无论此时她有多渴望与对方来一场舌战。

 “我不知道我们该做什么了。”瑞秋小声说，语气第一次显得极为迟疑。她抬起头对上克洛伊的凝视，又加了一句：“克洛伊，你觉得我们该怎么办？你说你知道谁认识塞拉，难道那不会更容易吗……比起和他打交道？”

异想天开……任性妄为……尽管万般不愿承认，克洛伊知道詹姆对瑞秋的评价一点没错。她天真得可怕，竟然以为和弗兰克甚至达蒙·梅里克那种人打交道比坐下来和她父亲再进行一场不舒服的谈话更容易。

现在她明白为什么詹姆那么轻易~接受了自己。她的职责正是检验瑞秋不良的冲动。如果阻止瑞秋做傻事意味着要和一个破碎家庭出身的少女合作，那么詹姆完全同意，即便手段可能不会那么令人舒服。

看到瑞秋正用一种此前从未表现过的奉献表情看着自己，克洛伊只得谨慎选择接下来的措辞。

 “如果说……老实话，我觉得自从昨天我给弗兰克干活时……米奇出了那档子事后……我不认为我还愿意再次搅进那摊浑水了。”她向瑞秋坦言，垂下的目光盯着膝盖。“从弗兰克手里买大麻是一回事，但和弗兰克合作就意味着和达蒙·梅里克合作。我可不想再和那个讨厌的蠢货打交道了，哪怕我没得选择。如果我们和弗兰克谈了这件事，达蒙可能会掺和进来搅屎，然后把我们推向那种境地……甚至更糟。”

克洛伊感到瑞秋抓住自己的双手更用力了。瑞秋弯下腰，迫使克洛伊的目光再次聚焦在她身上。

 “克洛伊……我永远不想再让你为了我而受伤了。”她温和地安慰瑞秋。“你已经为我做了太多太多。如果你觉得和我爸爸打交道更安全，我会和你一起的……”

她顿了一下，脸上划过一抹小小的坏笑。

 “不过你得负责所有的谈话。”她开始加条件了，“我不觉得我有什么可对他说的。”

克洛伊一挑眉。

 “我是你的女发言官了？”克洛伊轻快地说。这句回答让她受到了瑞秋起身对坐着的黑井辍学生进行暂时性身高压制时的一次轻微推搡。

 “我信任你可以为我代言……只有你可以。”瑞秋愉快地回应，同时伸手把克洛伊从土地上拉起来。

克洛伊接过瑞秋的手，对方则使劲一拉，把克洛伊直接拉起来，直到她压倒了矮个女孩。两人放声大笑，但没有一个敢动。克洛伊咬起嘴唇，看着瑞秋面带笑意地盯着自己。她竭尽全力不把注意力放在瑞秋正用双手环住自己后背这一事实。然而她并没忍住多久。

双手不断向下滑，直到最终落入克洛伊的后口袋里。克洛伊尖声吸了口气；瑞秋则保持沉默，目光仍羞涩地盯在高个女孩身上。两人之间交换了许多不可名状的念头……

 “那么……”瑞秋开口道，打破了由她引起的、性趣浓厚的紧张气氛。“来这里之前我就决定今晚不想回家了。我知道这很冒昧，可鉴于你已经在我家过了夜……我想我也可以去你家过夜。”

克洛伊的意识被锁定在愚蠢的模式里，唯一能做的便是眨眼，以及努力安抚瑞秋。

 “我……不知道。”她惬意地玩弄着瑞秋的发丝说，“你会像昨晚……或此刻……一样动手动脚吗？”

瑞秋脚尖点地，在克洛伊唇边吻了一下，把对方吓了一跳。

 “可能吧。”瑞秋稍微后退一步回答，双手从克洛伊口袋里抽出，再次停留在对方臀瓣上。“可能今晚我有点粘人。发生了那么多……破事，身边只剩一个人能理解我了。而且事情发展得……这么快，应该也没问题……吧？”

克洛伊一抿嘴唇，对她点点头，用手指了下汽车的方向。

 “好吧……但首先，你得过来帮我一把。”回到汽车旁的路上，克洛伊赌瑞秋说。“我想看看黑井公主脏兮兮、大汗淋漓的样子……并且不只是因为我……”

她的身后传来一声抗议的尖叫。

 “我？”她双手抱胸抗议道，看着克洛伊的眼神仿佛对方已然失败。仿佛她觉得自己毫无理由弄脏双手。克洛伊坚决地点点头。此时无论多少小奶狗式的眼神都无法阻止她了。

 “操，说的就是你，戏精。你得帮我。”克洛伊笑骂。“如果我们想逃离湾区，可不能只有我干苦力……对吧？”

瑞秋或许还想争辩，但她忍住了，闭上了嘴巴。如果两人有朝一日真他妈的能离开这里，那他们的确都得干点活。

***

如果对内心坦诚一点，那么瑞秋仍陷在昨晚的事情制造的眩晕感中。

修车是个很不错的转移注意力的手段，她也的确学到了很多新东西。克洛伊的表现似乎比她以往任何时候都要出色，她也的确是个很好的老师。克洛伊没有因为自己搞砸了而发哪怕一次火。相反，她耐心地将她知道的一切讲给自己听，并在自己寻求帮助是有求必应。直到太阳西下，这辆车才恢复到足以一路颠簸地开到普莱斯家的状态。

克洛伊要求她在门外稍等片刻。显然对方想确认母亲是否同意她在这里过夜、并且傻逼继父也不会对两人中任何一个造成麻烦。她假装什么都没注意到，但她知道这可能与父亲对乔伊斯和克洛伊的那次拜访有关。因而在被邀请进门时，瑞秋努力装出一副让乔伊斯感觉舒服的样子。看向自己时，乔伊斯险些就要爆发了，这可多亏父亲说自己情感受创。

在这点上，她不得不佩服克洛伊。当她直抒胸臆时，她不会把任何东西藏在台面下。至少此时瑞秋可以信赖像克洛伊·普莱斯这样诚实的楷模。

幸好，晚餐简陋而平静。克洛伊母亲的男友也在场。大卫，她回忆起对方的名字。他试图用谈论克洛伊和她开回普莱斯家的那辆车来打破克洛伊砌的沉默之墙。除了只有几个音节的答复外，他并未取得什么成效。

在某种程度上，瑞秋对他感到一丝愧疚。他强行闯入了克洛伊为她父亲保留的领域——只为她父亲而留。如果大卫继续这么做，他将陷入一场愈发困难的苦战。

克洛伊本人同样也很安静。她看上去几乎……对一切都感到尴尬，仿佛想把更好的一面展现给瑞秋。

看着豌豆、土豆泥和吃剩的烤肉，她仿佛觉得这些让她感到羞耻。她不敢看着瑞秋的眼睛，只得勉强沉默地进食，希望这顿晚饭越快结束越好。

因而瑞秋帮了她一把，也尽可能快地吃完了饭，谢过乔伊斯，随后便被拽出了客厅兼餐厅、拽向楼上。瑞秋是个观察者，因而她很轻易地留意到这次由公开到私密的过渡。两人开始爬楼梯时，抓住瑞秋手腕的手渐渐松开、下滑，直到两人手指纠缠在一起。

 “欢迎来到鄙人的茅庐。”克洛伊宣布，双手戏剧性地一张。她回过头，想看到瑞秋被这次自嘲逗乐了。

然而并没有。

瑞秋转了下眼珠，向前一步从克洛伊张开的双臂下钻过去，伸出一只手大胆地搂住克洛伊的腰侧，手指沿着对方胸罩的边缘向衬衫内探索；另一只手则向下滑动，手指抓住了克洛伊牛仔裤的腰带。

 “冷静点，刀锋女皇……”瑞秋噘着嘴反驳，同时感觉到克洛伊在她的爱抚下开始战栗。“妄自菲薄只能让你在我心中走到这一步了。你的自信则热辣得多……”

听到克洛伊从紧绷的身躯里挤出一声软糯的喘息，瑞秋在心里给自己的战功簿上划了一道，然后和她并肩站立。她无声地走进了克洛伊旋风般的生活中，开始仔细观察。

尽管屋里一片狼藉，她仍然很快看出了一种风格。所有克洛伊毫不在乎的东西都被漫不经心地随处丢弃。所有曾经对她意义重大的东西都像被供在神龛里一样一丝不苟地保存。目前为止，唯一称得上有意义的东西就是照片。过去的记忆是克洛伊·普莱斯得以前行的基石。

和在餐厅里一样，克洛伊又一次紧张地站在门口，屏气凝神地看着瑞秋调查自己的房间。在她看来，克洛伊似乎陷入了一种进退两难的窘迫形态中：因为她生怕瑞秋意识到两人并不处于同一社会经济阶级，进而认为自己在造访年长女孩位于贫民窟的家。

克洛伊勇敢而骄傲，然而如果加上羞惭，那就成了危险的易爆药品。唯一能解决这种情况的办法就是打消她的顾虑，并耐心地告诉她这些想法完全是无稽之谈。克洛伊是个她打算开展长期调查的对象。

长期调查……这话像是“他”的风格。

天啊，她真他妈的恨死自己有时说话如此像她爸爸。她讨厌想到他对自己有多深的影响。现在这些记忆碎片都归位了。在知道了塞拉的事、知道他的谎言范围有多大以后，她如此像变色龙的性格，她能完美地融入任何人、却永远觉得缺乏自己的生活的现象，也就合情合理了。

不过，此时此刻，情况变了。克洛伊会帮助她做回想要的自我。

坚强。

 “你没事吧？”克洛伊用微颤的声音说，仿佛在等待瑞秋做出厌恶的评论。“我想这房间需要一台吸尘器了……或者高压清洗机。”

瑞秋在克洛伊的书桌前停下脚步，脸上浮现出一个微笑。她发觉自己正盯着一张照片：年轻而快乐的克洛伊和一个高大英俊、草莓棕发色的男子站在一起。她手里捧着某项科学展览的奖杯。

她说的是实话，她曾经的确热爱科学。瑞秋并不清楚为什么这件事触动了自己，但事实如此。两人在火车逃亡之旅中玩的两真一假游戏，对克洛伊而言已经变化才能了三个真相。她本指望对方按规则玩，但她已经尽最大可能原谅了对方。

就是那一刻，她知道自己内心里将会相信这个女孩说的一切……

 “不，克洛伊，这间卧室很棒。这是你的房间……我甚至有点嫉妒。”她像克洛伊承认。“你根本想不到我有多嫉妒自由表达的权利……还有你……你能做你想做的自我。”

瑞秋优雅地伸手将照片从柜子上拿下来。她瞥了眼克洛伊，注意到对方向前走了一小步，和自己一起站到窗前。

 “这是你父亲对吧？”她向靠过来的高个女孩问。这是个很蠢的问题，但有时候蠢问题是激发谈话的最快方法。

克洛伊伸出手，手指抚上瑞秋拿在手中的相框。她崇敬地看着父亲的照片，脸上刻印着忧伤。看到这一幕，瑞秋感到一阵心痛。

 “是啊……那是我爸爸。”她怔怔地说，目光一刻不离父亲的相片，仿佛照片仍有一丝机会变回活人。“操……我真希望你能见到真人而不是相片。他是我见过最他妈酷的家伙。天啊，他甚至让乡村音乐都变酷了。”

瑞秋毫不怀疑这句评论。她也希望自己有机会见到他。她希望自己能当面感谢对方在克洛伊性格形成的过程中扮演的重要角色。

 “你继承了他的眼睛……”她抬头看着克洛伊耳语道，“……不只是颜色。你眼中有着相同的温暖……”

克洛伊把目光从父亲照片上挪开，看向刚说完这句话的瑞秋。她似乎在寻找几分能当成把柄抓住的迟疑或作伪；然而瑞秋是认真的，因而克洛伊显然陷入更深的困惑中。

 “温暖？”她重复道，仍在观察瑞秋的表情。

瑞秋把照片放回克罗伊手中，然后抬起手，手指罩在克洛伊脸颊上，直到最后摸到眼眶上被染成紫黄色的伤痕。克洛伊痛得缩了一下，但仅仅只有一下。

 “你尽管在你妈妈、大卫和全世界人面前装成一个愤世嫉俗、牛逼哄哄的贱人，克洛伊·普莱斯，但你无法对我隐藏你的温暖。”她轻声说，“我不会让你隐藏的。”

瑞秋将手慢慢放下，踢掉了鞋子（尽管房间已经是这种情况，她仍不想做一只彻头彻尾的野兽），站到克洛伊床上。她一屁股坐下，很清楚克洛伊正有点目瞪口呆地盯着自己。

显然，黑井女王瑞秋·安柏在她床上四仰八叉地躺着，仍然震惊到了克洛伊。如果不是关于赛拉的真相被意外揭露，她估计自己也会感到害羞，如果她发觉该死的克洛伊·普莱斯在她床上搂着她入眠的话。

瑞秋翻了个身，看到了另一张克洛伊和她父亲的照片。不过这次他们是在户外享受生活，而且还有另一个女孩和两人在一起。那个可爱的棕发女孩比克洛伊稍小，脸上长着雀斑，脸上带着她所见过的最傻的笑容。

瑞秋回头看向克洛伊，发现对方将与父亲的合影放回了原来的位置。脸上带着她之前猜测过的那种崇敬。其它一切都可以烧掉，然而她爱的人永远被她致意最纯粹的敬意。

内心深处，她希望有朝一日自己也能得到同等待遇。

瑞秋伸出食指，坏笑着无声示意克洛伊和她一起躺下。她看到克洛伊搓了搓手，随后向前一步，中途只在踢掉鞋子时停了片刻。她默默加入了躺在床上的瑞秋。在她躺下的过程中，瑞秋向后一靠，像之前做过的那样抚摸着照片。

 “……那么……这人一定是麦克斯了，我没说错吧？”瑞秋一边询问，一边小心地抚摸着棕发少女的影像。“她曾经是你的世界。”

克洛伊仍然背向瑞秋，背向照片。瑞秋选择保持此刻的沉默。她显然明白自己触碰到了这个通常十分强硬的朋克少女的一根神经。她暂时不打算越过这条底线，但她的确在这个问题上还有很多话要讲。不知为何，她就是觉得……像被强迫着一样。

瑞秋默默停下手中的动作，双手抱住了克洛伊。察觉到另一个女孩身体猛然僵住，她温柔地嘘声安慰对方，直到对方终于放松了些许。瑞秋把下巴放在克洛伊肩上，脸颊与克洛伊的不断摩擦。

 “你为我做了那么多，或许这件事该轮到我了……用我的方式帮助你……”瑞秋在克洛伊肩头呢喃。“不管这是不是一次重逢……重新点燃一簇友谊之火，甚至只是帮你翻过这一篇章。我很清楚这段关系仍在困扰着你，而你们俩人原来的关系应该得到一定的认可。或者……或者至少可以终结它。”

瑞秋回身在克洛伊脸上种了个吻，然后不情愿地放开环在对方腰际的手，接着戏剧性地扫视了一圈房间。她僵住了，忍不住咯咯笑起来。

是他妈的什么理由让克洛伊·普莱斯有一顶海盗帽？真他妈好玩了！

瑞秋从床上跃下站起身，恰好抢先把海盗帽从等身穿衣镜上拿下，戴在自己头上。她回身看向克洛伊。仿佛有生以来第一次，瑞秋看到克洛伊也露出了真正的笑容。

 “船长帽是船长专属的，菜鸟。”克洛伊仍在尝试迅速做出讽刺性回答。

瑞秋再次轻笑着爬回床上，躺倒在克洛伊身边，然后不小心压倒对方身上……好吧，完全是故意的。

 “那么我想这就是一起叛乱了。船长—大副循环要开始了。”她戏剧性地探口气。…“但——是，我猜你不知道……这个叫麦克斯的女孩身上某些特点告诉我，她从未背叛过我。”

克洛伊略一耸肩。

 “麦克斯曾经是一位海盗船长能找到的最好的大副。然而，”克洛伊小声回答，“她在最完美的时机背叛了。”

瑞秋畏缩了一下，摘下海盗帽还给克洛伊。话刚一出口，她便知道自己对克洛伊说了最糟糕的事。她看着克洛伊烦躁地检查着帽子，然后将其丢到垃圾和脏衣服的海洋中。

她并没打算消耗她和这个叫麦克斯的女孩之间脆弱的关系……至少不能在各种问题一劳永逸地解决之前。

瑞秋咬起嘴唇，低头保持沉默。两个女孩一起坐在床沿，显然都在等着对方在必然来临的对话前，先鼓起勇气说点什么，什么都行。

倒不是她不想对话。她已经花了好几个月来准备当克洛伊的朋友，但她没想到两人认识仅仅两天两天……不到三天，他们就陷入了一系列事件中，最终成了现在的……关系。这完全是对未知的恐惧，而且也不止她有这种感觉。克洛伊似乎也对此感到骇然。

操，她被吓怕了。

除了在一些乏味的琐事上，她此前从未信任过任何人。校园约会，出去玩，这些小事并不会侵入她的个人生活，不会给她造成任何痛苦。她总是不得不作攻击方，从未作防御方。她经常好奇为什么自己会有这种疏远感。现在出了塞拉这档事，她终于知道自己从哪里继承了这种不信任感。

然而现在，一段新友谊才刚建立三天，她便只想尽快对这个实际上的陌生人敞开心扉。脆弱的、像克罗伊一样脆弱的人很愿意花几个小时了解对方。当然，挺身而出面对混蛋是很勇敢的行为，可正是这种行为让她陷入对克洛伊无法呼吸的爱慕中，以及敬畏。

……如果自己能做得有克洛伊一半好，大概早就无所畏惧了吧……

察觉到克洛伊试探性地伸出手滑过自己腰际，瑞秋的嘴角浮现出一抹微笑。在两人对视片刻后，瑞秋向克洛伊凑近了几分，伸手攥住了克洛伊空闲那只手的指尖，让两人手指插在一起。

她应该大胆起来，勇敢点。至少克洛伊应该得到这种对待。

 “做女朋友可能有点太快了……尽管我是很想……”瑞秋对克洛伊轻声低语。她的脉搏开始加速，生怕对方会把自己的话误解为拒绝或者延迟性拒绝。她并不是想搁置议题。她的确想要……

瑞秋看着克洛伊翻了下眼珠，感到对方的手指加了几分力道。

 “拜托，我是喜欢你，可我还没饥渴到把你就地正法。”克洛伊反驳道，经受了麦克斯叛乱惨败的余波的语气欢快了几分。“我们才认识对方三天而已。”

瑞秋假装嫌弃地瞥了一眼。

 “什么？”瑞秋叹口气，假装窒息地说：“你不想蹂躏我的玉蛤吗？”

看到眼前的克洛伊脸蛋一下子红透了，瑞秋强忍住没笑出声。对方似乎在尽力维持平时酷酷的做派。

 “什么？你是说塞住你的小屄屄吗？”克洛伊忍住咯咯笑的冲动。

两个女孩倒在一起，爆发出一阵大笑。

 “哦，老天，”瑞秋终于挣脱出来，无力地平躺在床上，身边则是仍在咯咯笑的克洛伊。“你简直是我见过最恶心的女孩……妈的，可我就好这口。”

笑声平息后，克洛伊和瑞秋终于幸运地发现两人陷入了远比之前舒适的沉默中。两人躺在一起，沐浴着窗外射入的夕阳。瑞秋发觉自己脸上的笑意已然止不住，因为自己正和克洛伊躺在一起——简直是极乐世界。

这……这就是她想要的……

她感觉到身边的克洛伊动了一下，仿佛想要起身。瑞秋抗议地用一只胳膊环住对方。克洛伊不再蠕动，也把胳膊从瑞秋怀抱中抽出，舒舒服服地枕在脑后。瑞秋则放松的更彻底，稍微转了下身，以便有机会看着克洛伊：对方正直勾勾地低着天花板，面带笑容，却只流于表面。她似乎陷入了深思。

克洛伊打算说点什么，以免总让瑞秋先吃螃蟹。

这就是她唯一的动机。

 “虽然没必要着急……但有些事我确实想和你分享。”瑞秋迟疑着开口道，脸上划过一抹奇怪的羞赧。“我们之间的关系……我以前从未在其他人身上感受过这种；我也不想因为现在还没遇到任何难题，就骗自己这段关系会十全十美。我们终将面临需要解决的问题……但我只是想，我们需要先为……我们的关系……打好基础，然后才能考虑更进一步……”

一时间，瑞秋的声音渐渐放低。她看向克洛伊，确认对方在认真听。年长的高个女孩正用胳膊支着头，低头看着怀里的棕发女孩，眼中有一种令瑞秋颤抖的饥渴。瑞秋死死夹着膝盖，强忍住呻吟的冲动。

 “你……你明白我说的意思吗？”她弱弱地说。看到克洛伊的头偏向另一侧，她眼睛一花。“我说的算不算清楚？”

克洛伊的嘴角划过一抹微笑，然后给了瑞秋一个同样带着笑意的颔首。

 “非常清楚……”克洛伊嘟囔道。

瑞秋咬起嘴唇，发现自己正盯着不再用手肘支着头、转而坐直身体的克洛伊干裂的嘴唇。那两片唇和她的眼睛一样满是青肿。上面没有任何口红、唇膏或者镇痛膏的痕迹。这种美感十分自然，正如微缩版的克洛伊本人——毫无修饰，不完美，却对她而言十分完美。

 “……不过把话彻底说清楚：我也并不想只做你的朋友。”瑞秋继续说；克洛伊倾了下身体。“在昨晚之后就不会了……更不会在知道你能用你的舌头做的事之后……”

克洛伊的嘴唇与她的相触了；她轻轻张开嘴。预感已几乎将她逼疯，把秒钟延长成了分钟。瑞秋仰卧在床，面对克洛伊·普莱斯的欲望时脆弱无比。哪怕克洛伊只说一个词，她都会饥渴地自愿把身体交给对方。

然而克洛伊不是那种人。那个词已被说过，而瑞秋知道克洛伊是个高尚而甜蜜得不会这么快就打破承诺的人。不管怎样，干那种事的时间有的是，全世界的时间都可以用……

 “这就是我说的，我要给你些东西，克洛伊·普莱斯……”她喘息着对准克洛伊的小嘴说。

克洛伊又吻了瑞秋一次，然后从对方脸上起身，但仅仅留出了让对方移动的空间。瑞秋起身安静地和克洛伊坐在一起，完全无法将目光从对方温暖的双眸上撕开。她轻轻摘下手镯，那个她从幼时戴到现在的手镯。

生母送给她的手镯。

两个女孩盯着手镯看了一会，然后瑞秋抓过克洛伊的胳膊，温柔地将其套在腕上。瑞秋感到……赤裸，空虚。然而看着克洛伊，又想透了这件物什的崇高含义，瑞秋觉得完全值得。

 “这是我对你的承诺。”她对高个女孩轻声说。“尽管经历了这么多……这么多破事，你仍和我站在一起……你也应该知道，克洛伊·普莱斯，无论发生什么，我都会和你站在一起。”

克洛伊想说点什么。然而考虑到这是克洛伊·普莱斯，这种反应就很惊人了。她唯一能做的就是坐在那盯着已经套在腕上的手镯。她看着它，仿佛那是一只即兴准备的订婚戒指。或许它就是高中版的婚戒吧。

现在，她们只需要在脸书上公开声明一下，就算是正式的少年新娘了……

尽管这是她自己想做的事，克洛伊脸上的表情才是让这一切更有意义的关键。克洛伊显然是一个过去几年里一直锁住内心、躲藏在与世隔绝的栅栏后面的女孩，这样就不会面临再次失去任何人的风险。现在坐在瑞秋身边的女孩则不止持有通向她心扉的钥匙，还持有通向她的毁灭的钥匙。

瑞秋用双手轻抚克洛伊的脸颊，将对方注意力拉回自己身上。此时她清楚地看见克洛伊眼角蒙上了一层亮晶晶的泪水。那是克洛伊的意志力拒绝在年轻的女孩面前落下的泪水。

瑞秋安慰地笑笑，倾身用双唇与克洛伊的嘴再次温柔相触。正如克洛伊会保护自己一样，瑞秋知道自己也会同样凶狠地保护克洛伊。

克洛伊不情愿地撤开嘴唇喘口气，发出一声轻笑来打破紧张氛围。她用手指在手镯上摩挲了片刻，然后站起身。她背向克洛伊，以便假装有一点拭去泪水的隐私空间。

克洛伊把手伸进外套，掏出打火机和一包香烟。她点上烟，把烟盒和打火机随意地丢回瑞秋的方向，自己弯腰寻找什么东西。瑞秋接过烟盒，抽出一根，也学着克洛伊的样子靠在床上，抓起之前发现的烟灰缸。

好吧，简直像《罗马情缘》……

 “所以，你还是那么缠人吗？”克洛伊轻快地问，试图重新找回天生欢快的语气。她把香烟挂在唇边，在垃圾堆里不断寻找。

瑞秋点燃了有生以来第一根香烟，吸了一小口。烧灼感真他妈强烈。

 “可能吧。”她说，试图掩饰自己还有着处女肺的事实。“你有什么想法，普莱西（注：price-pricey，过于昂贵的）？”

瑞秋心里有点发怵。这可不是个好听的昵称。她还得再想想。现在她很庆幸克洛伊没注意。

克洛伊没有直接回答她，反倒吐出一连串亵渎的话，最后则是一句胜利似的“啊哈哈，真他妈的谢了，斯蒂芬”。她掏出一张碟片，然后脱下外套，坏笑着对瑞秋挥舞一个小包。

克洛伊从衣柜里掏出一部旧电视和一台DVD播放器，在床边架好。瑞秋则在心里预定了自己和克洛伊对米奇·诺斯的拜访，顺便还有他哥哥德鲁以及斯蒂芬·格林格里奇。他的状况一部分是由于她俩决定毫无准备地跑路造成的。混乱的情绪似乎让她们倾向于毁灭。她决定在不久的将来好好反思一下。

DVD已经架好，克洛伊一头扎回床上——事实上是扎向瑞秋。两人倒成一团时，瑞秋放下手。于是她们享受了一次烟草味长吻。在瑞秋终于挣脱掌握后，克洛伊取得了指挥权，又亲了她一次。这让她对克洛伊愈发自信的行动产生了一丝慌张。她开始逐渐克服一直束缚着她的紧张和愧疚感。这的确……很有意思……

 “我打算把剩下的烟抽完，然后看《银翼杀手》。你一起来吗，安柏？”克洛伊一边蠕动着身体挣开瑞秋、一边问，并用脚踢开了电视电源，然后又躺回瑞秋身边。

 “除非我可以做你的蕾切尔，你来做我的戴卡德，普莱斯。”她随意地讨价还价。

克洛伊似乎在认真考虑。

 “我肯定是戴卡德，但我不知道你能不能做蕾切尔……”克洛伊说着转过头，看到瑞秋打算坐在自己身上。“帕丽丝的确试过用大腿夹碎戴卡德的脑袋。我想我可能更希望你做她。”（注：戴卡德，蕾切尔，帕里斯都是电影角色名，其中Rachael和Pris与瑞秋和克洛伊的名字仅一字之差）

瑞秋翻了个白眼。

 “一个下流却合乎逻辑的体位。”她害羞地承认道，又打了下克洛伊的胳膊。“然而外表是会骗人的，或许你只是没机会看到电影里的蕾切尔对戴卡德真正做了什么……一个蕾切尔可能比一个帕里斯更有趣。”

克洛伊显然陷入了一场以前从未有过的思考中。瑞秋靠在克洛伊肩上，并看到对方对此明显表现出欣喜。这种暴风雨前的宁静太美好了，尽管灾难明天就会降临到两人头上。此时此刻，两人都不愿想瑞秋的父亲，塞拉，黑井中学或者任何其他事物。今夜只属于她们两人。

希望这只是许多个如此般夜晚中的第一个……

瑞秋找好姿势后，当即决定麦克斯和克洛伊可以保留她们的海盗游戏。她则更满足于和克洛伊玩《银翼杀手》……

 

 


	3. 她的新世界

早上7:30，一阵冰雹似的吉他声和鼓点把瑞秋从沉眠中唤醒。她发觉自己的视线被一团金发遮住，胳膊也被那个她正抱着的女孩枕得发麻。

由于两人昨晚抽了许多香烟和大麻，瑞秋感到严重脱水，脑子里也一片浆糊。这种眩晕感让她只能勉强意识到今天是星期一，两人该上学了，她的父亲也即将过来接上克洛伊和自己一起去见威尔斯。这将是星期六以来她和父亲的第一次遭遇。

她一点也不想做这些事。这个宁静的瞬间太美好了，让她不忍放弃。然而，世界在呼唤克洛伊和她重新回到现实。

瑞秋呼了口气，再次闭上双眼，吸着她怀中女孩身上的烟味。耽搁几分钟不会影响两人的。

这仿佛是某个她刚入住其中的怪异新世界。一周以前，如果她想过自己会在这里、吸完烟后躺在克洛伊·普莱斯的床上……塞拉……如果对内心诚实点，她其实并不完全肯定自己已经准备好面对前方亟待航行探索的蔚蓝现实。不管是她与父亲的关系，还是她该怎么他妈的面对那个自从她睁开双眼看到对方站在床边就唤作妈妈的女人，又或者是塞拉·吉尔哈特。

她心里仍有一点点希望她和克洛伊能自己完成整合一切，而不需要父亲的干预。一想到她们要依赖一个骗子的诺言，她就感到胃里一阵恶心。克洛伊有联系方式，但在最初的震惊过后，她再也不打算使用了。尽管可以理解克洛伊讨厌与那个弗兰克和达蒙再次走近的观点，这个事实仍然有点……让她失望……

瑞秋无声地进行了反思。她正在要求他人为了自己的欲望而陷自身于险境。且不说克洛伊自己还有麻烦，让克洛伊再次处于那种她已经无心地制造过的境地实在对对方太不公平了。那天晚上她们已经做了约定：从今以后，她们会保护对方。她的敌人就是克洛伊的，反之亦然。

很快，这个世界就将对逍遥法外的两人束手无策。

瑞秋小心翼翼地将克洛伊的发丝拨开几缕，露出脖颈，然后慢慢用指尖滑过。听到一声低喘，她满意地微笑了。尽管手指已然麻木，她仍感受到克洛伊用手指抓住自己时造成的刺痛。

“你醒了多久啦？”没睡醒的克洛伊嘟囔道，一边抬起手肘揉了揉眼睛。

瑞秋沉默了片刻，用一个印在颈后的吻回答了克洛伊。这为她赢得了一声疲惫的轻笑。

“刚醒……”瑞秋撤开嘴唇后回答。“我还在假装床外的世界并不存在。”

钢丝床垫轻轻一颤，克洛伊转身面向她。这给了瑞秋解放胳膊的机会。看到瑞秋摇着胳膊、试图给麻木的肢体带来一丝生机，却又马上放弃，克洛伊轻笑一声。

“你现在真的让我神魂颠倒，安柏。”克洛伊对瑞秋呢喃，一边将手枕到头下看着对方。阳光照在克洛伊的发丝上，照亮了她深金色秀发中掺杂的少许红色。

阳光下的她看起来真甜蜜。

“唔……”她嘟囔着回答，显然被过分惊艳到了，“你嘛……值得一试，普莱斯……尽管现在就这么迷人还为时太早……”

现实逐渐渗回瑞秋的思绪，让她再次感到不适。她抿紧嘴，慢慢凑到克洛伊怀中；对方先是吓了一跳，随即习惯了安慰者的角色。克洛伊带着万分关怀用双臂楼主瑞秋的肩膀，下颌抵在对方额上；矮个女孩倾听克洛伊跳动的脉搏。

她讨厌这样做，搞得这么粘人；但她无法忍受接下来几小时里即将展开的现实。她不想面对父亲……就是单纯地无法看着对方那张欺骗了她一生的脸孔。

“求你了……克洛伊……告诉我今天一切都会顺利……”瑞秋对着克洛伊的肌肤低语。“告诉我，我爸爸不会再对我放一大堆屁，然后还指望我……欣然接受……”

上方的克洛伊一动不动，仿佛正在斟酌最合适的回答，以免让对方大失所望。

“不会的……我们不会再让他搞乱你的脑子了。我保证，我不会让他的。但我不知道事情会不会顺利，”克洛伊嘟囔道，“这很容易假装……但事实上在很长时间里，事情都会一团糟……甚至永远如此。我们只好面对。”

在谎言之海中，克洛伊就是那块唯一的真相礁石。是的，尽管这他妈是老生常谈，但这就是令人痛苦的事实。克洛伊不断地证明她不具有撒谎的能力，甚至不允许瑞秋自欺欺人。她们必须保持清醒的头脑，诚实对待一切，否则她们就会因犯下瑞秋父母在她之前犯过的相同错误而彻底玩完。

“我恨他……恨死了……”她大吼道。

克洛伊保持沉默，手指画着代表和平的符号；瑞秋隔着衬衫感觉到了。

“你爸爸……”克洛伊慢吞吞地说，“他砸锅能力天下第一；但我觉得他的确想做正确的事。”

瑞秋忿忿地对克洛伊一皱眉，幸好没被对方看到。一想到克洛伊竟然信了这套鬼话……不，从一开始就错了。

“只是在一切都失败之后他才开始。”瑞秋不满地对朋友……不管她们是啥关系……嘟囔。“他进入了破坏性控制模式。仅此而已。”

克洛伊耸了半下肩。

“破坏性控制正是家长会做的事。”克洛伊提醒她，仍在维持中立态度。“这可不限于你爸爸。你不必因此对他搞焦土政策。”

但她就是得对那个傻瓜用焦土政策。这是唯一能让他理解自己的愤怒的办法——此刻她脑海中对他唯一的想法。现在，她生命中的每一刻回忆都被谎言缠绕了，而这完全是他的错。

他的论据并非毫无道理。塞拉在很长时间里都处于病态。但现在她康复了，他却试图否认这点。

他早就该告诉自己。他早该知道这一幕不可避免。那个傻逼这么做可能只是为了不让一个有关海洛因成瘾的污点毁了他中等偏上的职业生涯。

“我甚至无法尝试想象你对此会怎么想。”她说，“我并不是……让你原谅他，甚至没让你信任他，因为他不配。但至少应该给他一个尝试解决这档屁事的机会。”

克洛伊的话停在了嘴里。她轻呼一口气，明显地吞了口唾液。

“……总有一天他不会再陪伴你身边；如果那时已然尘埃落定，事情会容易得多。”她又添了一句，“憋着话不说……会很难受，很他妈的痛。”

“个人经历？”瑞秋语气单调地反问。

克洛伊松开抓住瑞秋的手，彻底坐直身体，让瑞秋离开了舒适的环境、重新孑然一身。没有了克洛伊身上的热量，瑞秋已经开始感到些微寒意和孤独。

“我很抱歉……”克洛伊说，已然无法与瑞秋对视。“我并没……想把事情扯到我身上……当我没说好了……”

瑞秋也从床上坐起，愧疚感在心中蔓延。

‘伤心的克洛伊又他妈的伤心了’这句话又在她脑海中萦绕起来。

克洛伊也有自己的问题，大概比她的问题明显得多。在看过了克洛伊卧室里那些纪念父亲和她美好时光的神龛后，瑞秋很清楚地明白对方的痛苦之源。一年半时间对于治愈克洛伊心灵上如此深的创伤可绝对不算很长。

至少瑞秋还有机会与塞拉和解。克洛伊却甚至得不到一次告别的机会。她只能跛足前行，同时周围的人似乎对告诉她“别当回事，没啥大不了的”感到十分满意。甚至只需要四分之三瓶红酒，她那天一清二楚地喊出的暴力解雇宣言已然表明，瑞秋的需求优先级高于克洛伊的。

克洛伊决定要纠正这个错误。她必须纠正。

“克洛伊，求你了……”她恳求年长女孩坐回去。“我要听你想说的话……”

瑞秋在克洛伊身边坐下；对方好像再次表现出尴尬，问题被再次推到前台。那些的确是问题，但瑞秋想知道。克洛伊有世界崩坏的经验。这是自己必须上的一课。

如果她们在一起了，那么克洛伊当然他妈的有权利谈论瑞秋的问题，就像瑞秋也可以谈论克洛伊的一样。

瑞秋一只手搭在克洛伊搁在膝头的手上。克洛伊抬起头，瞥了眼年轻的女孩。

“我想说的只是，你对你爸爸的爱仍藏在你内心深处。”克洛伊用迟疑的语气说，“他仍是那个把你从胡德雪山上背下来的男人。他仍是那个冷静而镇定地安慰你的人，即便你陷入如此深的痛苦中……我的意思是……我们总会对父母有一些疯狂的期望，其中……有不少是他妈的不可能达到的。没有人能做到完美。连父母也不行……甚至偶尔他们搞砸的事情简直……海儿史诗般。”

瑞秋沉默地消化着克洛伊的话。她不想承认克洛伊是对的，而想起每一刻与父亲曾经共度的欢乐记忆也让她难以忍住不长泪沾襟。如果只是对他发脾气，那要容易得多。

“克洛伊？”她用临终前般嘶哑的声音对蓝发女孩说，“你有没有因为车祸责怪过你爸爸？”

她也不知道自己为何问克洛伊这个问题。这么问感觉不对，甚至有悖常情。如果说她从在克洛伊卧室这段经历了学到了什么，那就是克洛伊对父亲甚至那个旧友麦克斯·考菲尔德有着深厚而无条件的爱；甚至瑞秋推断，克洛伊在心里对那个麦克斯还抱有一点点超越了普通儿时友谊的情感。

《银翼杀手》放完后，嗨上头的克洛伊开始向瑞秋分享一系列足以震惊对方的故事。这些生动的回忆让她得出一个结论：克洛伊如此沉眠于回忆，是为了永远不让自己陷入忘记这些事情的境地。她珍视曾经拥有的每一刻。相比之下，瑞秋甚至不记得父母上次发自内心地大笑是在什么时候。

瑞秋瞥了眼克洛伊。她陷入了沉默，明显因为被问到这个问题而感到羞愧。

“没有……”她嘟囔道，无法直视瑞秋，“……我责怪了妈妈……”

瑞秋紧握克洛伊的手指，试图理解刚听到的答案。克洛伊发出一声轻叱，仿佛不相信她竟然对瑞秋大声说出了这个答案。

“在大多数时间里，我……憎恨她那天打电话叫爸爸去接她的行为。”她继续用颤抖的声音坦白罪状，还瞥了眼瑞秋。“我以为……他去世都是她的错。就因为她，我再也不能拥抱爸爸，不能告诉他我爱他，甚至不能问他……会不会接受……呃，我喜欢你……”

这句话没有她上次说的时候显得那么羞耻。她似乎只是对把既成事实大声说出来感到不舒服。上一刻还是那个怪胎艾略特崇拜克洛伊·普莱斯走过的每一寸土地，下一刻她们就进入了这种似有似无的关系：一段所有迹象都表明远不止是友谊的友谊。她们都已行走在此前从未想过会涉足的领土上，因而在说出这么重要的事上有所保留再正常不过了。

操，或许克洛伊和她的确应该接受治疗而不是货车杂谈——瑞秋正是在那知道了克洛伊有多蠢，竟然选择自己的膝盖而不是脑袋作为搁脚凳。这个可爱却傻得让人心疼的混蛋。

“可我并不需要从他那得到任何回答。”她听见身边的女孩低语，“而且尽管我他妈很不愿意承认，但我仍然为此责怪我妈……别误会，我爱我妈妈，但我还是……还是生她的气……在内心深处……”

瑞秋并没有说什么，也没有做什么，只是静静聆听。或许这就够了。有人能坐着听克洛伊发表出内心最深处、最阴暗的想法，而不去打断或告诉她想这些是错误的。瑞秋要成为她的秘密倾诉对象。

“操，我努力不去想这些事……自毁可容易得多……”她神叨叨地短笑一声说，“如果我的话听起来像在唠叨你要原谅你爸爸，那我很抱歉。我只是……不想你成为一个像我这样充满怨恨的、小气的贱人。”

瑞秋责怪地轻敲了她一下。这已经足够稍微吓到克洛伊了。

“你可不是充满怨恨的贱人……”她柔声抗议，“你受伤了，所以你有那些感觉是很正常的。”

瑞秋陷入沉默，转头重新开始思考自己的问题，只是这次所有的想法都被克洛伊的话带入了深深的泥潭中。到头来，她爸爸还是她爸爸。尽管过去四十八小时里发生了那么多屁事，如果他真出了什么事……如果他死了……如果她也遇到了克洛伊的个人经历、却没能抓住机会，或许她将永远无法原谅自己。

“我-我不知道能否原谅他，或者再次……信任他。”她努力组织语言，并察觉到克洛伊的胳膊紧紧环住她的腰际。“但我会尝试不再恨他……但这要花点时间……”

两人回到了一种自然而然的沉默状态中，抓着对方的手，只能听到微弱的音响声。她默默地观察到，克洛伊的坐姿里包含一种温柔。她竭尽全力才忍住不像昨天两人做过的那样，倚上去吻她。如果她们决定先从朋友做起，那这种亲昵行为就要谨慎而为。

瑞秋象征性地甩甩头。她必须他妈的冷静下来。“那么……你今天有什么计划？”瑞秋问她的“朋友”。

克洛伊斜觑了她一眼，微微一笑。

“除非你爸把我绑去做什么事，不然我就去弗兰克那里领报酬。”克洛伊告诉她，“然后我在考虑去垃圾场里寻找修车用的各种材料。如果还有时间，我会修缮一下那间小棚子。我们得有个能躲开屁事冷静下来的地方。”

瑞秋点点头。她越来越喜欢那个垃圾场小屋的主意了。那会是个很安静的避世之所。

“计划不错。”她赞同道，“要不你放学来接我，然后在我家门口停一站？我确信我那个操蛋的老爸有绝热材料可用。得为冬天做准备，让那里可以居住。另外……我应该……你知道……和我妈谈谈……之前我一直像躲着爸爸那样躲着她，真不应该的。”

瑞秋一想到该怎么解决这些事就心里一缩，便拍了下克洛伊的大腿，从床上起身，稍微转了个身以再次面对对方。是时候换个话题了。

“那么……克洛伊·普莱斯要不要让我突袭她的衣柜，来找点衣服穿呢？”瑞秋羞怯地问，双手扶臀。“我知道你瘦的跟麻杆似的，但我觉得有些衣服我还是能穿的。”

克洛伊也站起身，随意地向衣柜的方向一挥手。

“行啊，没问题，反正我也欠你的……”说着她也加入了矮个女孩。“我记得底下的抽屉里还有一些我十三岁时穿的衣服……或许有适合你的。”

瑞秋咯咯一笑，伸手使劲推了克洛伊一把，然后默默在抽屉和衣柜里翻找。她特别注意不看正在脱衬衫的克洛伊——对方在轻抚一个标着“威廉的东西”的箱子。

在其它任何情况下，她都会要求先冲个凉。但是，操了，今天她他妈的不做她自己了。不再例行公事地化妆、喷香水。现在她他妈的要翻篇了。这是另一种告诉她爸爸，她不会再扮演他所期望的角色的办法。

倒不是说她要放弃基本的卫生习惯，只是今天她觉得不用他妈的在意这些。

她先是找到了一条磨损的紧身黑色牛仔裤（尽管她很不愿意承认，但这条裤子确实在克洛伊装13岁时旧衣服的抽屉里）用力套上，然后找了一双不配对的黑白袜子。正准备套上昨晚睡觉穿的衬衫时，她顿住了，因为她注意到床前的那堆旧衣服。显然那是克洛伊的白背心，胸前还画了光明会的涂鸦。

她看向刚换上一件穿旧的白T恤和一件蓝黑色拉链夹克的克洛伊。对方也转头看向瑞秋，目光停在她手中那件还没洗的T恤上。克洛伊似乎有点不解。

“姐们，那是脏衣服……可能有点臭……”她提醒道。

瑞秋轻笑一声，探头深吸了一口T恤上的气息——混杂着陈腐的烟味，大麻味，酒味和汗味。

闻着像她的克洛伊；完美无瑕。

“……我猜这就是我选这件的原因。”瑞秋一边回答，一边用力拽下自己的衬衫，同时目光锁定在克洛伊逐渐瞪大的双眼上。“我想，我得……标记好我的领土。”

把长汗衫从头顶套上后，瑞秋伸开双手，等待克洛伊的评价。她无声地看着克洛伊向前迈了一步。她发现自己越来越渴望屈服在克洛伊·普莱斯欲望的巨大压力下。她一动不动地站着，已经明显体现出身高的差异。

克洛伊似乎在忍什么，或许和瑞秋有着同样的担忧：不知道界限该划在哪。此时此刻，至少瑞秋觉得两人间的界限已经模糊得无法分辨。

“我说过，我们不只是朋友，普莱斯。”她对克洛伊嘟囔，“你可以吻我，如果你想的话……”

于是克洛伊照做了。

克洛伊的嘴唇重重撞在她的唇上，让她痛却快乐着。这股巨力将瑞秋撞回了身后的衣柜上；片刻后，她便发现自己已经坐在隔板上，双手紧紧环住克洛伊脖颈，绝望地想要回吻。她的大脑已经彻底过载，不得不手动提醒自己保持呼吸。

瑞秋抬起头，柔荑抚过克洛伊的秀发，小嘴微张；在克洛伊撤离时，瑞秋的嘴裹住了对方的前颈。又是一次痛并快乐的感觉，然后瑞秋意识到这就是吻痕的来源。但她发现自己完全不在乎了。她很愿意穿着克洛伊的衣服到处走，身上带着对方的印记，并让黑井里每一个操蛋的人都得出结论。

克洛伊教育她，不要再在乎了，于是她要照做……

“克洛伊，你准备好了吗？”乔伊斯的呼唤从楼下传来，分散了两人的注意力。“瑞秋，你父亲来了！”

两人望着对方：即便父亲就在楼下，瑞秋还是忍不住大笑，随即伸手捧住克洛伊的脸颊，再次美美地亲了一下。

“现在你看起来很朋克摇滚了……”克洛伊在开始后退的她唇边说，一边温柔地撩开她的刘海。

瑞秋吸了口气，再次看了她的朋克女孩一样，然后从衣柜里跳下，一只手接过克洛伊伸出的手，另一只手顺便弄乱了她的金发。两人咧嘴笑得像一对傻瓜似的，抓起鞋子行军似的从克洛伊的卧室中走出，前去执行任务。

她们早晚会回来的。


	4. 詹姆，克洛伊，瑞秋

詹姆·安柏与瑞秋和克罗伊一起坐在雷·威尔斯空无一人的办公室门口，发现女儿对自己远比自己预想中要生气得多。

他想过会有一阵疾风骤雨，他也准备好面对了。过去的几天里，她已经排练了一个又一个的对话剧本，以应对她可能丢过来的任何指控。这让他想起了过去与螺旋式下跌的赛拉在一起的那段最黑暗的日子。

很不幸的是，有句老话他虽然没有留意，却最终在他面临的新境地上完美应验：将军总会做好最后一战的准备。具体到瑞秋身上，她操控怒火的本事是塞拉永远没有的。

她的怒火发生在字面意思上的沉默中。

詹姆站在普莱斯家的门廊里，看着克洛伊牵者瑞秋下楼。她看起来很强硬，身上穿的衣服显然是克洛伊的；她只对乔伊斯说了一句感谢她的殷勤好客，然后一把推开詹姆，一个字都没说，甚至没有瞥他一眼。她拒绝和他一起坐在前排，而他得到的唯一确认信息就是她要求克洛伊和她一起坐在后排座上。

他对她而言宛如一个幽灵。这比预想中……还要伤他的心。

这也给了他观察她外表的时间。她的身体状况一团糟，头发散乱而黯淡，妆容被泪水玷污，衣服对她而言显得过大——显然是从克洛伊的脏衣服堆里抢来的，因为它们散发着霉菌、烟草、大麻和酒精的味道。然而更糟糕的是她前颈上硕大的吻痕，上面还带着牙印。

看到它的那一刻，他不得不用致命的眼神瞥了克洛伊一眼。至少她真诚地向他礼貌致意了，形式则是愧疚地眼神和耸肩。这显然让克洛伊在他心中的形象远远超过了女儿的朋友。等下次她有空时，他觉得自己有必要坐下来和她好好谈谈这个问题。

最好这一幕发生在他一边清理猎枪、一边喝着比雪莉酒劲更大的酒的时候。

他再次瞥向瑞秋，看到对方在座位上扭动，显然很清楚自己知道她和瑞秋的关系到了哪一步。詹姆无声地在今天要做的事清单上加了一条“买杆猎枪”。

身后的房门被打开，雷·威尔斯走进了办公室。詹姆立即从座位上站起来以示尊重，并把伸手向另一个男人。然而女孩们则仍然坐在凳子上。或许这样更好，因为这一幕把威尔斯的注意力从无声地冒烟的瑞秋身上引开了。

 “威尔斯校长，”詹姆带着头衔与雷打招呼。这可以给另一个男人的自负心理泄泄火。

 “安柏先生，今天我该怎样为您效劳？”威尔斯草草握了下詹姆的手回答道，然后看向两位观众。

他的注意力立刻从瑞秋跳到克洛伊身上。为詹姆准备的一切热情招呼都消失了，因为他发现克洛伊·普莱斯正回瞪着他。他恼火地看着对方，仿佛她是一只他永远无法摆脱的害虫。

 “克洛伊·普莱斯。我似乎不能和你握手。”雷用杰出的讽刺口吻对眼前这个他四十八小时前刚从学校踢出去的孩子说，“我想我的确应该为你在挽救学校戏剧演出上扮演的角色感谢你，如果你在被开除之前能带着兴趣多参加学校活动的话。”

 “不用为省下一大笔钱客气，雷。也不用为了取代退款的现金流客气。”克洛伊反唇相讥，语气中毫无对年长权威人士的惧怕、迟疑或尊重。她是一个不怕再失去任何东西的女孩，并且显然对这个在她朋友和母亲面前狠狠羞辱她的男人有着炽燃的恨意。

詹姆废了好大劲才忍住不露出欣赏的微笑。这个女孩以这个年级表现出的恨意令人相当震惊。

 “我此次前来是代表普雷斯小姐和她不幸无法亲临的母亲。”詹姆开始调停，以免克洛伊彻底崩坏、陷入疯狂。尽管这一幕看起来很有意思，最好还是别让行动中断。

雷的目光看回克洛伊。他似乎已经准备好继续和这个女孩干架了，却被詹姆的话打了个措手不及，只好勉强忍住不把这次冲突升级为全面战争。

 “很不幸，你将时间浪费在这种我可以理解的企图上。”威尔斯在办公桌后坐下，对詹姆说。“普莱斯小姐轻率地放弃了那么多次我们鉴于她的……悲剧，给予她的机会。考虑到财政……困难，我们不仅仅展示了同情心，还十分肯定克洛伊更适合公立学校的教育，或者可以在网上申请一个GED（注：普通教育学位），再或者去社区大学上课。说实话，普莱斯小姐一开始就不是读黑井学校的料……”

“你就是个杂碎…”

爆发来自瑞秋——这是詹姆见到她后第一次听见她对除了克洛伊之外的人说话。为了给朋友辩护、抵抗那位教育工作者的消极侮辱，她爆发了一阵义愤，身体也在颤抖。

 “瑞秋！”他警告女儿。

正如刚才是她第一次主动在他面前说话，此刻也是她第一次正眼看他。瑞秋看他的眼神仿佛在说，她耻于做他的女儿。

詹姆把心里的疙瘩咽下，整顿了一下心情，再次直接将注意力转向近乎着迷地看着面前这对父女的威尔斯。如果不先获得一整套关于观察心情的技能组，你是得不到安柏这个地位的。

 “请……原谅我女儿的情绪爆发。”詹姆代她道歉。“她因为一位朋友而感到沮丧，这种情况下有情绪爆发很正常。”

威尔斯插起手指。他的目光在詹姆和女孩们之间逡巡，最后停在克洛伊身上：对方坐在那的样子仿佛打算对他使用可怕或下流的咒骂，又或者是二者结合。

 “那么或许她需要交个更好的朋友。”他淡淡地说。瑞秋和克洛伊交换了一个眼神。

就在此时，詹姆忘记了所有的礼节和好脾气。现在该摘下手套了。不能再玩长袖善舞的把戏了，是时候直接抓住问题核心。因为如果他按兵不动，他可能要直接把眼前这个男人干翻在地。

 “在我看来，你有两个选择。”他对雷宣称，语气里带着伪造的幽默。“选项一：你好心地放弃开除决定，改为停学，把接下来的一年时间当做她的缓刑期，那么我们就把事情彻底解决，高高兴兴离开这里。我会为她代付学费，没人受害，没人犯规……”

威尔斯和预料中一样，对选项一不怎么感兴趣。

他得学会接受这个选项。至于选项二嘛……那可不是一个处在雷那种地位的男人会冒险赌一把的事。

 “那选项二呢？”威尔斯向椅背一靠，毫不动容地问。

詹姆拿起在随身携带的公文包放在膝上，打开锁头，拿出一份警方文件，然后丢在威尔斯面前。对方茫然地盯着文件。过了片刻，威尔斯接过文件打开，里面露出几张嫌烦面部照片和相关文件。

 “我的办公室一直在密切注视一个叫达蒙·梅里克的人以及他的同伙。”詹姆将其中的领头人介绍给威尔斯，手指敲在面带轻蔑地回瞪着这位教育工作的人像照片上。“梅里克先生某种意义上是位企业家，而他最近的一项投资业务便是向黑井学校销售管制药物，并出于显而易见的理由配送给田径选手们。”

克洛伊在他身边紧张地扭动身体。是的，他很清楚她给弗兰克·鲍尔斯干的那份一次性工作。他的线人已经告诉了他一切信息。从整体上看，他知道这一切的唯一原因就是瑞秋坚持要和自己一起逃离阿卡迪亚湾；而在这点上他甚至不需要线人。除了他们放在台面上的宣言，以及他的世界被彻底撕裂的那天的晚餐上、克洛伊在平息瑞秋怒火上的尝试以外，他完全清楚是什么导致克洛伊迈出了那绝望的一步。

在他看来，克洛伊和那件事毫无关系。

 “告诉我，雷，鉴于你是这里的专业教育人士，”詹姆继续说，将他那把比喻性的刀子在校长的身体里捅得越来越深。“当你的田径明星德鲁·诺斯因参与羟考酮走私团伙而被开除时，你会怎么看？我要做出一次大胆推测：这件事可不会顺利解决。”

詹姆陷入沉默，给了威尔斯消化所有的暗示和后果的机会：如果詹姆打算扮演扫荡流氓的执法者、以雷霆之力摧垮这个团伙，而不是谨慎地孤立这个犯罪团伙的领导层的话，那么黑井学校的名声就会被彻底毁灭，就在威尔斯眼皮底下。

 “我的办公室对逮捕孩子并不是真的有什么兴趣。我们的焦点仍然完全放在梅里克和他的同伙身上。”詹姆安慰已经呆滞的校长。“然而话虽如此，非法配送管制药物仍是一项严重的罪名，尤其是在校园里。这种行为不止会毁掉这所受人尊敬的学校的名声，更会使其陷入绝境。想象一下人们在得知兴奋剂丑闻后发出的愤慨吧。在取证调查期间，贵校的比赛资格肯定会被取消。参赛队伍的经济援助会被撤销……然而还有普莱斯考特家……”

提起黑井的老金主已经足以让雷重新抬头看向地区检察官。雷正因被逼到了如此境地而愤怒得说不出话，浑身发抖。然而这不是任何人的错，错完全在他自己。雷克扣了安保经费，于是得到了必然的结果：混乱。

 “雷，我了解你，”詹姆拖着一种近似同情的语调说，“我知道你宁可拖着你的鸡巴淌过一英里长的老鼠夹子，也不愿意与普莱斯考特家族比现在更进一步地搞在一起。他们会利用财政宽松完全获取对这所机构的经济掌控。你不想那样，我知道我也不想。”

詹姆发出一声轻叹，只是完全起到了戏剧性效果。

 “但我猜这一切都不重要，对吧？”他继续施压，“当第一起逮捕发生后，人们就会质疑你提供安全的教学环境的能力。你会丢掉工作，或者被休假，再也无法回到教育岗位上。考虑到目前为止你的职业生涯如此杰出，这可真是遗憾啊！”

詹姆俯身向前，脸上露出一个了然的坏笑。他动了真格的；他没时间在这里虚与委蛇。他的日程表满得很，而这个被美名化的校长是他此刻需要考虑的事务中最不重要的一个。

 “那么，这就是接下来会发生的事。”他把手叠放在雷的办公桌上。“你会给予克洛伊·普莱斯在今年余下的日子里休学的处分；你会签署她的再次申请文件，并于今年九月一日将其通过。你会拿到我该死的钱。否则在九月二日那天，我就带着搜查令来这里，让你的前程灰飞烟灭。”

詹姆已经彻底摊牌。雷仍然被一束居高临下射向他的严厉目光凝视着。即便两人曾经做过朋友，那段日子也早就结束了。他也知道这步棋可能会毁掉前程，但他更知道威尔斯任何时候都会坚守学校名誉，而不是将这些当成虚张声势。

now."

“姑娘们，你们能到门外等会吗？”詹姆请求道，同时眼也不眨地垂首盯着威尔斯。“我想威尔斯校长和我现在需要一段时间的独处。”

瑞秋和克洛伊仅仅瞥了对方片刻，然后飞似的从椅子里跳起，留下詹姆一个人低头盯着愤怒的雷·威尔斯。她们可不需要被催第二次。

***

詹姆和威尔斯的互相咆哮愈演愈烈。在看到威尔斯被瑞秋的爸爸搞得海儿他妈的吃瘪之后，克洛伊实在忍不住了，笑得合不拢嘴。

瑞秋溜达去厕所了，留下克洛伊独自等待，并收获甜美的胜利果实。至于她是真得去厕所，还是仅仅不想再听她爸爸说话，那就值得商榷了。

尽管她很期待能永远逃离黑井，尽管她得再次回到学校这个主意烂透了，至少这种感觉在她想到能和瑞秋一起回学校后就没那么强烈了，只是这次情形与从前大不相同。目前为止，她关心的只是听着威尔斯如何用肺尖发出阵阵咆哮。

克洛伊梗了梗脖子，目光从办公室飘向了路过的学生。他们中有些人对这些噪音感到好奇，但大部分人都表现得无动于衷。他们对克洛伊而言都毫无意义，所以也不用在乎。至少这是事实，直到她注意到斯蒂芬·格林格里奇正站在储物柜前，一只胳膊上压了半打书。她似乎正尝试打开她的柜子旁边那只，当然那是属于米奇·诺斯的。

克洛伊从墙上起身，穿过走廊，重重将自己的柜门撞在旁边斯蒂芬的柜子上。砰声招来了周围一些怪咖情侣的白眼。克洛伊决定无视他们，只看向斯蒂芬——对方转过头，给了这位被流放的黑井囚徒一个微笑。

 “嘿，斯蒂芬，抖什么呢？”她一边问，一边接过对方胳膊上的一大摞书。

 “谢了，卡里马斯蒂亚。”她表示感谢，注意力又回到刚才打开的柜子上。“我正把米奇今天要做的功课找出来。我准备给他当一回抄写员。嘿……威尔斯的办公室里是在重演圣盔谷之战吗（注：出自《指环王》）？”

克洛伊忍不住了，给了斯蒂芬一个最热烈的吃了屎似的坏笑。

 “哦对，我的律师正在里面敲拳头呢，这会正他妈的直接揍威尔斯的屁股……”克洛伊一挥手，“看起来你这个黑井最酷少年的位子坐不了多久了。”

斯蒂芬一挑眉，在想象出此刻威尔斯被詹姆·安柏当成小混蛋收拾的情形这一画面后，露出略微惊骇的表情。

 “……那我可得在你摆脱流放之前好好品味这最后的时光了。”斯蒂芬回答。她顿了一下，瞥向蓝色刘海。

 “顺便说句，头发很酷。”她补充道，“我不会问瑞秋·安柏是不是灵感来源……”

斯蒂芬脸上了然的坏笑对趾高气扬的克洛伊的伤害远比预想中大。这一事实明朗得令她痛苦：她正站在或许是有生以来遇到的唯一个能完全理解她对同性的性魅力的人面前。现在斯蒂芬就站在她面前，轻轻在克洛伊的盔甲上戳了个洞。

她打算请客约斯蒂芬单独谈谈，事不宜迟。她这辈子只有两个人是她甘愿自掏腰包请来谈这个问题的。一个是她痴迷的对象，另一个人则已经不在、也不会再回来。

 “唔……是啊……或许吧。”她说，心知自己挠着脖子说这段话时看起来有多傻逼。这只会适得其反，因为这给了斯蒂芬观察仍被克洛伊带在身上、属于瑞秋的手镯的机会。

斯蒂芬脸上的坏笑潮水般退去。谢天谢地，温暖的微笑在她关上米奇的储物柜时回到了她脸上。

 “米奇告诉我那天发生的事了。他说你阻止了那个叫达蒙的家伙打德鲁。”她换了个话题，却不完全算是好事。“你真的很棒，克洛伊。”

克洛伊疲倦地看了斯蒂芬一眼，同时对周六那天发生的事的愧疚之情回到了她脑海中。她那时的确有过犯罪的冲动；在第一次接触时，她已经看到了自己的行为有什么后果。她们做的一切都是在伤害无辜的人。

 “他没怪你发生的事，克洛伊。”她轻声安慰，“你把钱交给那个叫达蒙的混蛋是最好的选择。”

 “所有人都这么和我说，但我并没感觉更舒服……”克洛伊嘟囔着回答。有多少援军并不重要，这件可怕的事仍让她感觉像吃了屎一样。

斯蒂芬伸出手，抓住克洛伊的小臂。这次触碰惊到了她。她抬起头，与斯蒂芬锐利的蓝眸相对。

 “这事并不容易，但是克洛伊……你做了正确的事。”斯蒂芬盯着高个女孩。“德鲁陷入了绝望，而绝望的人会做蠢事，比如和毒贩子搞在一起，然后还不把欠毒贩的钱还上。他犯了错误，而他幸运死了，因为当时你在……我的意思是，如果德鲁失去了奖学金……”

斯蒂芬的话音渐不可闻。她轻轻摇头，仿佛试图洗掉脑海中这些念头。克洛伊揉了揉脖子，明白对方的意思。德鲁为他的家庭画好了清晰的蓝图。诺斯家需要他来当顶梁柱，而这种责任绝不是他这个年纪的孩子该被迫肩负的。

 “如果我实话实说……如果我处在和德鲁一样的情况，我可能也不会因为骄傲而不那样做……”她耸耸肩，对斯蒂芬嘟囔。

 “是啊，我也一样。”斯蒂芬附和。“如果有人该被踹鸡鸡，那一定是那个叫达蒙的家伙。”

克洛伊不禁多看了略带讥笑的女孩一眼。“踹鸡鸡？”克洛伊无力地重复道。

斯蒂芬严肃地点头。

 “就踹鸡鸡。”她确认道，表示在此事上毫无回旋余地。“再也没有人能伤害米奇了，至少不会在我的守护下。”

克洛伊带着深深的敬意看着这个女孩。克洛伊并不怎么了解生活，但她知道自己永远也不想惹毛斯蒂芬·格林格里奇。

 “我收回之前的话。”被打动的克洛伊说，“等我回到学校，你可以保留黑井最酷少年的头衔。”

正当斯蒂芬即将脸红时，走廊尽头的女厕所门开了，瑞秋走了出来，手捋着头发陷入深思。她停顿了片刻，看了眼周围情况，然后在发现克洛伊和斯蒂芬一起站在储物柜旁时僵住了。

斯蒂芬目瞪口呆。考虑到平时的打扮，瑞秋看起来肯定相当反常。此时站在走廊里的她穿着克洛伊上周五和周六穿过的衣服，脖子上被克洛伊留下的吻痕现在他妈的在国际空间站里都清晰可见……

尽管如此，瑞秋仍然信心满满地向前走着，逐渐逼近克洛伊和看起来有些大吃一惊、正忙着组织语言的斯蒂芬。斯蒂芬打量了对方片刻，眼神里似乎混杂着震惊与敬畏。

 “嘿，斯蒂芬！”瑞秋走到克洛伊身边时打了声招呼。“最近怎么样？”

斯蒂芬再次看了克洛伊一会，呼了口气，转身面对略带坏笑的瑞秋。尽管看起来镇定自若，瑞秋事实上已经濒临崩溃。克洛伊能从她的目光中读出来——目光已然奔向行政办公室的方向。过不了多久，詹姆就要出来了。

 “好吧，”斯蒂芬打破了紧张的沉默。“我们正在聊一些……事情……”

 “米奇的事？”瑞秋询问的语气变得充满关怀，尽管她以前从未和那个男孩说过话。“天啊，他可真他妈的惨。他人那么好。方不方便让我们俩路过医院时顺便看望他一下？”

克洛伊看到斯蒂芬的笑容灿烂了许多，并点点头。她无视了一时间涌向心头的那阵妒忌。她并不打算和斯蒂芬玩那套把戏。她人太可爱了。

 “怎么会？米奇很愿意有更多访客。”斯蒂芬兴奋地说。“你们何不放学后去？那边有一套我前几天一直在准备的地下城场景游戏。我把它叫做《逃离莱托什要塞》。杀了杜加隆以后，埃拉蒙被关进了监狱。我雇佣了德鲁扮演的叫做‘坚不可摧的卡勒瑞斯’的圣骑士来解救埃拉蒙。米奇和他为了创建这个角色已经花了好几天时间了，现在他已经彻底入戏。你们真应该过来加入游戏。我……或许恰好知道一条能让卡里马斯蒂亚起死回生的咒语。”

 “太他妈酷了！”克洛伊喊道，在向外挥拳时突然有了一种奇怪的感觉。她僵住了，注意到瑞秋正挑眉看着自己。

 “我的意思是……当然，不管啦……死宅……”她努力把握尺度。

瑞秋轻哼一声，扭着屁股撞了下克洛伊，用力足够让对方感到微痛。

 “别否认自己的身份，普莱斯。”她打趣克洛伊，然后又转向斯蒂芬。“从来没玩过桌游。我们会去的，如果你对我温柔点的话……”

当斯蒂芬眨着眼点头同意时，行政办公室的门开了，詹姆·安柏走了出来。他看起来一点也不焦躁。他只向瑞秋、克洛伊和斯蒂芬看了一眼示意离开。

 “姑娘们，马上来停车场。”他刚下完命令，就踩着沉重的脚步声走向他能找到的最近的通往停车场的出口。

三个女孩交换了眼神。斯蒂芬站在原地，追随着詹姆的眼睛逐渐瞪大，直到对方离开学校大楼。瑞秋沉重地喘了口气。

 “抱歉，斯蒂芬，欠揍的地检官喊我们了。”她叛逆地抱怨，“那我们班上见？”

斯蒂芬茫然地点点头，最后瞥了一眼克洛伊，微微一笑。瑞秋则跟着父亲走出教学楼。或许这是她最不想做的事，但她还是照做了。经历了两天的沉默后，她终于打算和父亲谈谈……全看在克洛伊的份上。

瑞秋刚一离开听力范围，斯蒂芬便回头看向克洛伊。

 “那么……我就开门见山了。”她用几乎不比耳语高的声音对克洛伊说，一边用难以置信的眼神看着对方。“你基本可以说和她女儿好上了，然后他还帮你解决了完全是你自己造成的麻烦？你他妈怎么这么走运？”

克洛伊戏剧性地清了下嗓子。

 “我能说什么呢？”克洛伊一边回答，一边将手里那摞书还给斯蒂芬。“尝试驯龙总归会有报酬的。”

克洛伊拍了拍斯蒂芬的肩膀，沿着瑞秋的脚步离开了，留下宅客女皇一个人愈发困惑，或许还有点无意识的嫉妒。

***

瑞秋·安柏吊在父亲身后二十码处，竭尽全力保持表面上的镇定，尽管内心中对当着全校师生面和父亲开战的渴望已然势不可当。

此时此刻，除了父亲、女儿及女儿新交的密友之间的紧张关系外，一切都不重要了。

她仅仅隐约知道维多利亚·蔡司从身边经过，看起来像是被强暴了；她紧紧抓住克洛伊的手，像僵尸一样走向停车场方向。她并没注意艾略特·汉普登，尽管对方看她的眼神仿佛她踢了他的狗狗。

她并不在乎那些比她引起的大火扩散得更快的流言蜚语。此刻唯一重要的事情是，她该对爸爸说什么。当然前提是她愿意开口。她只对克洛伊保证过，她会听对方说什么。

或许她只需要听就够了。默默倾听，等待时机，直到组织起连贯的语言来表达她被背叛的感觉有多严重。她并不想站在那劈头盖脸地对父亲说上一堆废话。他需要清楚地知道自己的感受，以及他的谎言对她目前的生活毁灭得有多严重。

她又想起克洛伊关于那些未说出口的话的警告。爸爸尝试过解释，但她基本没给对方机会。现在好几天过去，或许是时候认真听一下了。她最不想要的结果便是留着一堆话不说。

即使这意味着被迫听他为自己的某些行为辩护。

注意到克洛伊回了头，瑞秋也转过身，发现她们被汉普登尾行了。克洛伊一脸疲倦地点了下头，试图嘘声让对方赶紧滚蛋，不要瞎掺和。矮个女孩被这阵反常的愤怒惊到了。谁他妈给了他权力，随随便便混进她们的事？

等到她爸爸转头，他也注意到了这个男孩。他推开瑞秋和克洛伊，盯着对方。

 “找我们有事吗？”他的询问打破了沉默。

 “我能……呃……和克洛伊说几句话吗？”艾略特开口道，声音十分友善，却让人感觉……怪怪的。

瑞秋爸爸的目光从男孩身上移开，瞥向克洛伊。克洛伊脸红了，盯着鞋子不敢抬头，仿佛因为什么事感到羞愧。她微不可察地摇摇头。瑞秋凑到克洛伊身边，轻轻抓住对方胳膊，给了对方一个宽慰的微笑。尽管得到了保证，克洛伊还是纹丝未动。是因为愧疚吗？他们的确曾经走得很近。

不管是什么原因，瑞秋知道自己都不会喜欢。

看到克洛伊明显不情愿，瑞秋爸爸直接站到了克洛伊面前，挡住艾略特的视线，为她挡住男孩奇怪的凝视。

 “不，你不能。”瑞秋爸爸用平静却带着命令的口吻说。“你可以给我们一点空间来进行私人谈话吗？我们会很感激的，谢谢。”

汉普登很聪明，知道不能得寸进尺，便尝试向右探头，想看克洛伊最后一眼。瑞秋爸爸也有学有样地继续保持把克洛伊挡在身后，表情却愈发严厉。

 “我真的很抱歉……”她对矮个女孩低语，“我得尽快解决这个麻烦……”

瑞秋紧紧握住她的手。

 “你没必要道歉。”瑞秋提醒道，随即看向父亲。

瑞秋爸爸仍站在原地看着那个叫汉普登的男孩退到安全距离以外。爸爸看上去想说点什么，但最后还是低头开始在公文包里翻找。如果真有什么话，那他也选择了藏在心里，或者留到她不在场时再说。瑞秋也说不清自己喜不喜欢对方保持沉默，但她的确……感激父亲的所作所为。

 “这是你的文件，克洛伊。拿去让你母亲和你自己签字授权，然后交给我。”说着他将一叠文件递给女孩。“第二份文件是一纸合同，涉及到你一直持续到下学年的留校观察期，直到处分被撤销。威尔斯坚持让你参加一些……学术活动，来帮助你激发学习动力。所以我帮你签了戏剧课。”

爸爸顿了片刻，看着克洛伊检查文件。

 “我被要求为你的行为全权负责。”他补充道，并吸引了克洛伊的注意力。“所以行个好，试着别给他们太大压力。”

克洛伊仍然盯着文件。她脸上的神情简直不能再奇特了，混杂着无奈和欣慰。她整个周末都在考虑如何放弃继续受教育；然而此时此刻，她又要再次登记入学了，全靠站在她面前这个男人的努力。克洛伊是个骄傲的人，她并不轻易吃嗟来之食。

她抬起头，发现安柏父女都在看着她。她先看向瑞秋，挤出一个微笑，然后看向瑞秋爸爸。谢天谢地，对方并未因做了这些事而自鸣得意。相反，他仅仅是平静地等待克洛伊开口，无论说什么。

 “我……操，谢谢你，安柏先生。”克洛伊操着她一贯的优雅辞令说。“你成功了……从现在起，你基本稳稳当上我妈最喜欢的人了，你知道吧？”

瑞秋爸爸从嘴角挤出一丝微笑。

 “你会发现你的学费已经被免除了一半。昨晚我做了点调查，发现你有资格申请一项你忘记申请的奖学金。”他开口打破了沉默。“考虑到发生的一些列事件，可以理解你为什么没有留意申请事宜。今天早上我帮你填好了各种文书，我也非常肯定你会得到它。”

克洛伊保持沉默，不安地原地扭动，似乎一时陷入失语。她甚至没有看向瑞秋爸爸。两个安柏都知道原因。这会让普莱斯家在摆脱学费带来的经济枷锁上迈出一大步。

瑞秋也想心安理得地感到高兴，但她不能。不能完全高兴，尤其不能在脑海中那个声音对她唠叨着这件事并不像看上去那么毫无私心时感到高兴。在她看来，爸爸只是在收紧套在普莱斯家脖子上的枷锁，强迫她们一步步走进他的势力范围。这种控制日趋强烈。在她与克洛伊关系如此亲密的情况下，这无疑会让她也受到牵连。

这正是他想要的效果：平静地重建对他生活中所有偶然发现塞拉这个秘密的人的控制。典型的他的操蛋做法。

 “基顿先生会因为得到一位新星喜极而泣的……”瑞秋最后说道，目光看向克洛伊，对父亲的恨意终于退到心底。“或许我们可以威胁他排一出《银翼杀手》……”

克洛伊翻了个白眼，对她做了个鬼脸。哪怕是现在，克洛伊仍在假装对新的舞台生涯不感兴趣。

一声咳嗽打破了这一幕。瑞秋和克洛伊转过身，发现瑞秋爸爸还站在原地，看上去已经准备好解决手头的事务了。克洛伊脚下没动，盯着瑞秋的父亲，表情逐渐凝重，仿佛对方刚出现似的。

瑞秋感到心烦意乱。尽管父亲向克洛伊展示了宽宏大量，她仍然站在自己这边。父亲可以给她整个世界，而她绝不会因此动摇对自己的支持。这让她一时间振作起来，却立刻被愧疚击垮——她竟然一念之间想过克洛伊有可能做出别的选择。

瑞秋伸手抚摸克洛伊的二头肌。高个女孩回头看过来，瑞秋挤出一个微笑，笑容中却掺杂着内疚和惭愧。

 “没事的，克洛伊……”她轻声安慰道，“我没问题。”

克洛伊仔细地打量着她，仿佛想看看瑞秋是不是真的准备好了。她没有，但她不得不妥协。克洛伊喘了口气，决定不看向瑞秋爸爸，转而俯身将双唇印在瑞秋额上，最后转身离去。

爸爸让开了路，冷淡地用手指了下汽车，无声地要求开车送女孩回家。克洛伊从他身边走过，留下瑞秋一个人和她父亲在一起，感觉像是有生以来第一次。

两人保持沉默，谁都不知道该从哪说起。她看着爸爸从她身边走过，在台阶上找了个地方坐下。他抬头看着她，手指轻轻敲着坐在身下的水泥台阶。

瑞秋忍住翻白眼的冲动，服从了对方，在他提供的位子上坐下。

 “她真的有奖学金吗？”瑞秋先开口对父亲说，语气冷淡而中立。

爸爸没有看她。他的目光仍停留在远方，仿佛正聚精会神地观察什么。

 “这重要吗？”他用和她一样冷淡的语气反问。

 “如果你处于自己的目的贿赂我的朋友，那就很重要。”瑞秋当即反驳。

爸爸仍然表情平静，沉默地看着克洛伊爬进汽车前座，随手带上车门。

 “我对她的了解比你想的要多，瑞秋……”爸爸嘟囔道。“她……我太熟悉了……”

他终止了对远方的凝视，将注意力放回瑞秋身上，表情比之前严厉得多。

 “这个事实你很难消化，但我做的事并不完全是围绕你的。”他尖锐地告诉她。“不过你可以试试，阳阳（注：sunshine，瑞秋的小名）。你试试告诉她奖学金是从我口袋里掏的。你可以现场观看她将其丢弃，同时那也是她第二次受教育的机会。为了你，她可以放弃所有，放弃一切……”

阳阳。她有好几年没听过这个乳名了。这只会让事情更糟。父亲对克洛伊·普莱斯的评价残忍却准确无误，这让她很难受。

爸爸默默伸手握住了她的右手。

 “我需要你理解你对那个女孩的影响力，以及她能在你只需要说一个字的情况下为你做到哪一步。”他继续施压，双眼一眨不眨地与她对视。“在这颗星球上，忠诚是最罕见的礼物之一，瑞秋。如果你提出要求，那个女孩会为了你抛弃一切。如果你在乎她，你不会对此无动于衷的。”

他的激昂演说慢慢低沉下去，内容现在却已潜伏在瑞秋的脑海中。爸爸对她似乎已经接到了消息表示满意，松开了牵着她的手。

 “我……对你造成了一种永远无法治愈的伤痕。”他用低于之前的声音说。“别在她身上犯同样的错误……”

瑞秋看着爸爸脸上的表情，明显感觉到每一个毛孔里都写着羞愧。尽管她永远不会说出来，她内心中的确有一小块……或许相信了他真的感到了愧疚。或许那些谎言对他的伤害与对她一样深。她无法想象十三年来一直活在对真相浮出水面的恐惧之中是怎样的情景。

 “今晚我会与塞拉见面。”谢天谢地，他的宣言将瑞秋从愈发增涨的疑惑中解救出来。“我们会讨论一下她该如何慢慢恢复，回到你的生活中，以及相关条件。”

瑞秋不再看向他，生硬地点点头。克洛伊已经把话说清楚了，这的确是他的打算。现在只是一次确认。

 “我也需要你先别对此抱太大期望。”他又说道，目光也不再看向她。“恢复中的瘾君子随时可能故态复萌，尤其对一个刚戒毒不久的人而言。塞拉和你的关系必须被谨慎处理。接下来会有一些基本原则和监管措施，我也不希望你有着过高的期望：你不会因为最近这些事的发生，就能无限制地与她接触。或许有朝一日可以，但现在还不是时候。”

瑞秋抹了把脸，从台阶上站起身，迅速走到离他几步远处，双手抱胸看着克洛伊坐在爸爸车里，假装没看向自己这边……在她看来，这段对话已经结束。她和塞拉会见面。这就完事了。

 “我不指望你的原谅，瑞秋……”她听见父亲在起身时说，“但我不想在余生中因为没有做该做的事而悔恨。我做过的一切都是为了保护你不被她荼毒，然而最后唯一结果就是把你伤害得更深。”

她胸口的痛感又回来了。她看向克洛伊：对方也看向她。要是她能就这样回到克洛伊床上，假装全世界都不存在该多好……

 “如果再给我一次机会重新来过，我五年前就会告诉你真相……但我做不到。”他继续对背向他的瑞秋说。“我只能负重前行，心里想着我对你做错了多少。我们之间的关系也再不会像从前一样了。那个把我从办公室拖出去一起玩、一起排戏的女孩——那些记忆或许对你没有多大意义，然而对我而言，那是唯一能让我不迷失在工作要我做的破事里的事物——都不会再回到我身边了。我他妈的会万分怀念这一切……”

瑞秋转身面对父亲。他仍站在原地，抿紧的嘴巴似乎表明他正努力维持镇静。她想冲上去抱住他大哭一场，狠狠打他，告诉他自己仍然全心全意爱他，即便他干了那么多破事。他仍然是她的爸爸，她也永远不会停止爱他。

然而她说的却是：“我想，我要搬进学校全天住宿。”

她的语气毫无刁难或怨毒意味；只是疲倦地承认两人之间所有关系都已经破裂。对她而言，这不啻一种断绝关系的方式，这样她就能得到某种解脱。她并不想要这种结局。机会还是有的，但她真的需要逃出父母羽翼的掌控。

爸爸盯着她：这个如此简单的请求仿佛当场击碎了他的心脏。这是瑞秋有生以来最他妈难过的一次感受。谎言是一回事，可现在站在面前的是那个她与之分享一切的男人……而她就这么轻飘飘地告诉他……玩完了。

 “如果你想那样的话，我……我会考虑的。”他用单调的语气慢吞吞地说。

父女之间再次陷入沉默。瑞秋感觉很难受，只想赶紧走掉。然而留爸爸一个人站在这里消化这一幕实在太难受了。她仿佛被一根锚拴住，无法逃回学校。

 “今晚你回家吗！？”他轻声问。

瑞秋盯着他看了片刻，然后生硬地点点头。

 “回……但我会邀请克洛伊留下过夜。”她回答时已然无法与父亲对视。“我想了解塞拉……不只是坏的方面。”

 “如果克洛伊的妈妈同意，那当然没问题。”爸爸表示允许。“晚饭过后，我会告诉你一切你想知道的。”

听到这，瑞秋点点头，后退到台阶上，准备回学校里整理心情，准备迎接晚上。然而还没等她离开爸爸，他便伸手抓住了她，让她不得不停下脚步。

 “你看……”他一边对她说，一边向克洛伊的方向颔首，语气轻快了几分。

瑞秋审视地看了他好一会，然后才决定看向克洛伊。她默默看着坐在前座的女孩坐立不安，好像疯了一样，好像在担心被独自留下面对詹姆·安柏。

 “看见那张脸了吗？”他再次说道，“那个表情说明，这个人知道自己将面临一场‘老爹审讯’。我早该知道的。在她这个年纪，我脸上出现这种表情可不止一次。”

瑞秋闭上眼睛发出哀号。尽管她想让父亲对自己坦诚，她真的不需要了解他这么细节的故事。

 “我知道你们‘只是’朋友，但现在就强调今晚我们为她准备好了客房是不是太早了点？”他继续施压，不放过任何机会。

爸爸指了下克洛伊留在她脖子上的痕迹。

 “在大多数情况下，凭这个就可以提起人身伤害罪指控。你觉得我今晚应不应该就此对她发难？”他带着愈发明显的坏笑询问瑞秋，“今晚我可以在餐桌上提起这件事。我们可以看着她在座位上蠕动，以作为今天的晚餐娱乐……”

即使在这种情况下，瑞秋还是忍不住大笑一声。克洛伊并不该受到这种调戏……至少现在还不应该。这种事得等到她们之间投资的友谊彻底绽放成更深层的东西。她最不想看到的就是克洛伊现在就被吓到。

 “我把你逗笑了……”爸爸嘟囔道，放开了她的胳膊，也不再挡路。“我就当这是一次小小的胜利吧。”

瑞秋对他点点头；这是对此的一点小小的肯定。她最后看了一眼克洛伊，转身走向学校，脑海中仍在不住地思考父女之间谈话的所有内容。

或许情况总有一天会好转，但那一天在很长时间内都不会来临。首先还有很多治愈工作要做。


	5. 勇往直前

她来了；他不应该如此紧张。

婚姻破碎了十五年后，詹姆·安柏在走近塞拉·吉尔哈特身边时，仍然感到万分紧张。这种感觉很奇怪，并且在他思前想后时愈发奇怪了：在花了那么多年时间摆脱她后，现在他又要让她回到他的生活中。

现在他要和瑞秋开诚布公地讨论她的事情；罗斯也莫名地找回了尊严和力量，不再担心和丈夫的婚姻会破裂，转而同意他与塞拉联系。因为这种永无终止的信任，他深深爱着妻子。在那个吻之后……他再也不会这么做了。他已经把事情搞得够乱了。

塞拉坐在码头栈桥尽头，穿着一件黑白相间的波卡尔圆点裙，头发松垮地在脑后束成一道马尾。

詹姆抓起外卖盒，走到仍背向他坐着、沉浸在晚春的温暖阳光中的塞拉身边。她看上去如此……和谐，内心的冲突争斗……已经不复存在。

他不知道为什么过了这么久，自己还是感觉像个走近舞会皇后的小屁孩。仿佛……她有一种不同寻常的影响力，无论时光飞逝还是她滥用药物的毛病都不会将之削弱。这种光环一定是被她遗传给了瑞秋。瑞秋与生俱来的魅力和领导力……唔……肯定不是从他这里得到的。

脚下的木材断裂声让塞拉停止了对海湾的默默观察。她回过头，看到詹姆站在那、一时间不知道该对这个平静地打量自己的前妻说些什么。

“詹姆……”她轻声说，疲倦的双眼带着在两人上次会晤后变得合情合理的强烈怀疑看向他。

詹姆再也等不及了，只得平复一下情绪，向塞拉走去。在他走近前时，她严格保持着面无表情的态度。她的双手叠放在大腿上，坐等这次裁决。她的神情中有意思愤怒的痕迹，却被他今早打来电话后产生的好奇心冲淡了。

“塞拉，很抱歉我迟到了。”他终于不再失语。“我买了茶……加柠檬大吉岭红茶……外带一块金砂糖，没错吧？”

在詹姆拿出茶杯递给塞拉时，她眨了眨眼。尽管还在生气，她的嘴角还是逐渐浮现一抹似有似无的微笑。

塞拉一言不发地接过饮料，双手仍在颤抖。一瞬间，他开始思考这是因为她在解读呢，还是因为对眼前这个男人的惧怕。他不知道哪个答案更糟糕。

“我……”塞拉小声说，把手伸进口袋。“买了烟。如果你还抽的话，那么……”

正如詹姆带来红茶那样，塞拉也在手心里拆开了烟盒。詹姆盯着烟看了片刻，然后才伸手从她的烟盒中抽了一支。塞拉又笑了，不再看向他，伸手拍了下身边长凳上的座位。

詹姆看着长凳犹豫了片刻，还是接受了邀请，默默在她身边坐下，从打包盒里拿出自己那杯加了牛奶和两块糖的伯爵红茶，啜了一口。塞拉在手包里找了一会，掏出打火机打着了火，让詹姆点上烟。

两人谁都没有说话，不约而同地看着海湾。詹姆吸了一大口烟，塞拉则小心地啜着红茶。他瞥向她，看到她也回应了自己的目光。

她的笑容仿佛在对他说话。

“我……真不敢相信，过了这么久你还记得……”她说道，几乎被这一事实逗乐了。

詹姆耸耸肩，也咽下一口茶。

“我猜我是过目不忘吧……”他替她做出猜测，“我发现……这些小事很难忘记。”

塞拉点点头，又喝了口茶，也给自己拿了支烟。她漫不经心地用手指夹着烟点上，然后放进嘴里。她的目光落在大腿上，仿佛脑海中在为要不要说点什么争论不休。詹姆仍然沉默；他愿意给她任何所需要的机会，让她说出脑海中的思绪。

“我还念着旧时候……倒不是说我只活在过去，而是我允许自己回忆我们的美好时光。”她看着他坦言，“住在我们在圣莫妮卡的小阁楼里，喝着茶，抽着烟……我刚上完破班，你则是被青眼有加的法律系徐盛，每天一大早就开工，很晚才从UCLA（注：加州大学洛杉矶分校）回到我们住的平民窟，精疲力竭、却仍相信自己能改变世界……”

詹姆忍不住轻笑一声。他还是很难相信那些日子真的发生过。竟然真的有过属于塞拉和詹姆的美好时代；但那只是过去的好时光。或许他已经努力抹去这段记忆。回忆快乐时光带来的痛苦远比十五年如一日地活在焦虑和恐惧中令他痛苦，甚至超过他对这段关系最后自生自灭这一事实的厌恶还要难受。

正是这一点，为他下定决心再也不会回到她身边、再也不让他们的孩子被她伤害添加了由仇恨和敌意构成的燃料。

于是此时此刻，他正和最可怕的敌人坐在一起：他的初恋。多年来的隔绝被打破，起因竟只是两个包打听的少女。

“是啊……事情变得太有趣了……”詹姆开口道，磕了一下烟灰。“你觉得你能做好……然而最终你只是在不断退步。我们最终变成了X世代的刻板印象……想想看……”

两人交换了一个压抑的自嘲微笑，然后陷入和谐异常的沉默中。詹姆不得不承认，这次会面比上周五容易得多。在秘密曝光后，两人也明确了各自的立场，事情变得……顺畅多了。

在两人沉默地抽烟喝茶时，詹姆感到一种至高无上的……责任感，他对瑞秋的。她需要理解这些严肃的问题——她的海洛因毒瘾对他的、瑞秋的生活的影响。而一年的戒毒和随后对他提供金钱支援的拒绝并未在蓝图上添加什么色彩。女儿的拒绝从现在开始将成为首要条件。如果她想在瑞秋身边找到一个位置，那就必须这样做。

詹姆把手伸进口袋，掏出钱包。他将其打开，抽出一张瑞秋穿着白色芭蕾舞短裙、头发用发卡别在脑后的老照片。

他盯着照片看了一会，然后递给塞拉，却没有看她。

“这是她十一岁时拍的。”他大声说，却不敢与塞拉对视。“她曾经想过长大后要当芭蕾舞团的首席女舞者。她跳得……呃，客观来说，很烂。”

突然间，他感到塞拉猛地打了一下他胳膊。（注：此处的‘打’原文为smack，俚语中代表海洛因，不知是不是巧合）。他戏剧性地揉着胳膊，看见女人几乎暴跳如雷，只因他认为瑞秋在某些方面可能做得很差，即便那是不争的事实。那时女孩从头到脚都笨拙得可怕。

“你怎么能这么说你女儿？”塞拉说，脸上的坏笑几乎藏不住。她看上去仿佛要在这一非常合理的场合下放声大笑。

“哦，你没见过她学芭蕾的样子。”詹姆把烟塞进嘴里，指出：“我爱她，但她真得很差劲。”

两人旋即大笑，随后塞拉像对待瓷器一样小心翼翼地将这份对瑞秋的新回忆收进她的手包。她抬起手半掩嘴，然后抬头望向詹姆。

“谢谢你，詹姆。”她轻声对他说。“为了这……一瞥……”

看到詹姆点头，塞拉又把头扭回去。她的双手紧紧抓住手包，仿佛无意识地害怕他会在这份小礼物上改变主意，伸手将照片从她这夺走。他可以理解。他一直以来都是守门人的形象，而守门人的主要职能就是赶走不受欢迎的人。

……正如这些年来他不得不对塞拉做的那样……

“我……很惊讶你会给我打电话。”她举起烟承认道。“我没想到我会再从你这里得到答复……至少不会不伴随着诉讼。”

诉讼，这或许是在对塞拉的政策上很主要的驱动因素了，仅次于瑞秋。塞拉的出现只会带来一起争议风暴。在一座小镇里，这种情况可以预见。在周日早上上床睡觉那一刻，他已经决定他要赶在这之前解决掉问题，而首要之事就是不惜一切代价阻止一起民事案件。

“我知道周五那天的偶遇结束时并不令人愉快。”詹姆攥着茶杯说。“我……很抱歉最后是那种结果。”

塞拉坦率地点头，目光再次垂到膝头。

“我们做错了。”她抬头看着他说。“我……我生气你这么多年来一直屏蔽我。我应该理解你是……怕我，怕我毁掉你建立的一切……哗啦一声倒下。这个我能理解，詹姆。我只是对一切都太不耐烦了，我忘记了……我忘了自己并没有什么资格提要求……”

詹姆喘口气，俯身向前，手肘支在膝头，吸着烟默默思考、评价。

“之前我确实怕你……现在我仍然怕。”他对她坦言。“长话短说，瑞秋已经知道了你的存在。她跟踪我们，看到了那次见面，看到了那个吻……她以为你是我的情妇，而我告诉了她你到底是她什么人这个真相。”

真相大白了。塞拉已经知道瑞秋很清楚自己的身份。他向她一瞥，看到对方双眼瞪大、嘴巴微张，看着詹姆的眼神表明她似乎害怕他在对自己撒谎。他并没有。他希望他撒了谎，然而这是真的。

“她……接受得怎么样？”塞拉缓缓低语，每一个词都小心翼翼地伪装成中立态度，以免自己抱有过高期望。

詹姆将烟头丢进海湾。

“你觉得她会怎么接受呢？”詹姆一边嘟囔，一边站起身。“这件事摧毁了她所有的认知。她……再也不在任何事上信任我了。我不知道她以后会不会还这样……因此，罗斯和我为了所有人的利益考虑，决定允许你联系她。”

“但是……你并不想这样……”塞拉一边恰当地做出猜测，一边再次将烟盒递给他。

詹姆谨慎地看了塞拉一眼，抽出一根烟，让对方帮自己点燃。

“我怎么想已经无关紧要了。我已经没有多少选择。”他说。一缕青烟从他鼻孔中袅袅升起。“瑞秋无论如何都要见你。她天性就会钻制度的空子，直到得到想要的东西……所以我想，最好还是让我来保证会面……乏味而安全。”

她透过两人混杂的烟雾斜了他一眼。

“你……真觉得我会对她做什么吗？”她问道，显然在试图用好奇心取代逐渐增长的怒意。“詹姆，我永远不会伤害她……”

詹姆安慰地对她点点头。

“这个我知道，至少我愿意相信如此。我知道你不会故意那么做。”他轻声说，“我不只是担心她，我还担心你。如果她大发脾气，我们可能产生……那种熟悉的感觉……而且，不管你可能会怎么想，我都不想让你滑回……现在不行。”

他的话音一时逐渐低落，给了她时间思考。

“瑞秋……”他开口道，努力搜寻合适的词汇。“她比你危险得多，因为她身体里还流着我的血。”

詹姆清了清嗓子，让这句评论在两人心中悬而未决。他得重新表现出专业了。他觉得这是唯一能让他将该说的话传达给瑞秋生母的方式。她需要理解，任何种类的回避暂时都不可取。如果她是真心想努力将此事和平解决，并再次见到她的孩子，那她此时此刻就得答应这些条件。

“那么现在就是这样了。瑞秋已经知道了，我们也得达成一个共识。”他总结道，地方检察官的专业口吻再次出现在他的话语中。“我向瑞秋保证，我会制订协议，而瑞秋也做出让步，承认我有权利转达一些你必须知情并照做的……合情合理的条件。你愿意听我说吗？”

塞拉用毫无生气的目光看向詹姆，然后严肃地点头。他没有看到一丝犹豫。

“我愿意。”

詹姆又多保持了一会对她的注视，然后才继续说。

“首先，你戒毒是前提，但还有其它条件。”他眼也不眨地说，现在已经完全转过来面对她。“你的探访将被监督和规划，以便罗斯和我做好迎接你的准备。如果你想在我们家里和她独处一会，我们不会闯入或干预，但这个环境必须完全在我们掌控下。”

塞拉没有抗议，只是安静地作者，双手叠放在膝头。

“其次，你不能再和梅里克一伙人混在一起了。”他继续施压，并注意到塞拉因为被抓了现行而微微畏缩了一下。“不能再参加他们的聚会，从今以后不能和他们中任何一人联系。如果你想在瑞秋的生活中占据一席之地，你就要保持行为干净，而不只是身体干净。”

尽管表现得十分愧疚，她还是无言地颔首。詹姆忍不住感到欣慰。她并没有因为小小的判断失误而毁掉自己。

或许她还有希望。

“如果你想在这里住下，你得找份工作，真正的工作。”他偏头继续说道。

塞拉发出一声轻笑。

“我不知道我上哪能找到……”她迟疑地嘟囔，语气充满了对无业的羞愧。“我没有任何履历之类的东西，又有案底，人们并不会真的无视这点……”

“如果你同意的话，我会帮你找到一份工作。”詹姆抬起手插嘴说，希望能安抚一下塞拉对这项任务的恐惧。“我知道一些地方和一些人；我们可以一起解决这个问题。你和瑞秋第一次见面时，我可以先把就业这项条款放一边。但再往后……”塞拉笑着看向他，脑海中开始构建画面。

“我理解你，詹姆……”她屏住呼吸说，尽管现在已经开始平复。“我愿意接受你的帮助，谢谢。”

“唔……那么你会得到的，塞拉。”詹姆向她保证。

他的条件已经说清，这让当事双方重新找回了一点惬意的感觉。詹姆和塞拉重新拿起已经冷了的茶和烟，再次沉默地看着海湾。詹姆也不知道自己之前为何从未这么做过。这是个逃避一切的好办法。他觉得这可能是因为自己一直埋头工作、直到生活中余下的一切都在他身边轰然爆裂。

“真难以相信，我们十五年来的问题竟会重新浮出水面，毁掉我们所知的一切。”塞拉在他身边嘟囔道，并磕了下烟灰。“要是我能重头再来……”

詹姆轻笑着翘起二郎腿。

“我要怪垃圾摇滚文化……”詹姆吐了口烟道。“天啊，九十年代早期那会可真他妈操蛋。”

塞拉斜眼看了他片刻，然后发出一声短笑。

“也没那么差啦。”她也带着轻笑反驳。“那时候涌现出了很多可爱的家伙。”

詹姆翻了个白眼。

“什么，对你来说我不够可爱吗？”詹姆反问，并忍不住带着戏谑的表情看了她一眼。“再说了，涅槃乐队也太他妈被高估了。看一个九十磅重的百万富翁机关枪似的喷射胡话有什么可爱的？他觉得自己的作品很有意义？根本没有。他抱怨自己那些破事，却不愿花功夫弥补任何错误，还让女儿失去了父爱……我说话的样子好像我又变老了……”

塞拉咧嘴一笑，转过头。她似乎并不像确认这个不幸的事实。

“史丹利嘛……我并不粉他，理由很明显。”塞拉随意地说。“康奈尔……很棒棒……库根在秃顶之前也相当可爱。”

詹姆靠回长椅上。库根还是不错的，直到他彻底走红。

“我一直觉得雷兹诺把它们彻底打趴下了……”詹姆对她承认。“说真的，很难相信那家伙还活着……事实上，有点让我想起了你。”

赛拉看向他。

“哪里像了？越活越年轻？”她反驳道。赛拉顿了一下，似乎先想了想才加了一句：“你知道么……这个选择很好。如果瑞秋感到焦虑，我就送她一张《脆弱》（注：唱片名）……感觉这个旋律代表了我。”

伴随着两人的轻笑，音乐知识比较逐渐结束。他们转头不再看向对方。塞拉喝掉最后一口茶，捋了下裙沿；詹姆则看了眼手机，想知道有没有来自罗斯或单位的信息。尽管现在很和谐，他还是感觉与她坐在一起令他有点不适。一键返回到塞拉·吉尔哈特身边不该让他感到如此自然。在两人对对方做了那么多事后，这不应该。

“天啊，塞拉，我竟然尝试恨了你15年……我试着把你当成毒药对待……因为你以前就是。不只是对瑞秋有毒，更是对我本人。”他打破了沉默，紧绷的语调表明他正在努力隐藏情绪。“我曾经全心全意爱你……但我做的每一件事……对你来说都不够，而我仍然……不知道为什么会不够……”

詹姆察觉到塞拉伸手抓住了自己的手。

“我明白，詹姆……我也不知道为什么。”塞拉耳语道，看上去和他一样为过去所困惑。“天啊，我一直以为都是你的错，直到我戒了毒。在那之后，我终于明白了我对你做的一切……还有对瑞秋；连想起来都觉得可怕。你做的一切，你为她做的一切……是的，你和我一刀两断完全没错。”

塞拉喘了口气，向他靠近了一些，手上也加了把力。

“可我现在已经健康了，并且我再也不想回到那间自我毁灭的地狱了。我想试试，詹姆……我想做得比过去更好。”塞拉俯身向前，反复向对方投射目光。“我知道我不可能做她母亲。那样对你妻子而言就过于不公平了；但我想在她身边，我想了解她，我想帮助她理解为什么你的所作所为是必要的。”

仿佛有生以来第一次，詹姆发觉自己在对待她的问题上陷入了左右为难的困境……他很难不觉得瑞秋周六晚上说得没错——她也许的确有所好转。如果这是真的，那或许他们的关系可以不只是守门人与被诅咒者。或许还有第二次机会在两人之间建立一段友谊……

这么多年过去了，又找回了他的朋友……难以置信。

尽管这种感觉十分强烈，他并不能忘记一切。她仍然处于病态中，还是个骗子、前科犯、康复中的瘾君子。只因为此时此刻有一段愉快的时光并不代表两人能抹去她的过去。如果她决意悔改，她可以得到原谅……但是现在……现在他得现实一点。

“那就这样……”詹姆起身表示同意。“关于会面的事，我们再联系……”

塞拉从长椅上属于她的位置起身，一只手抓着他的外套，抬头望向他。

“你能……呃……立刻……帮我找一份工作吗？”她向他请求道，此时的声音微弱而近乎绝望。“我不是……打算混点印象分来让你提早安排会面。我只是……詹姆，我这一生犯了太久的错误，现在……我想把它们一一纠正，但我仍然对如何独自完成这件事毫无头绪……戒毒是个开始，但你说得多，不能仅仅如此。”

詹姆与她对视了片刻。她眼中的绝望和心碎……这些是他无论如何也不能无视的。现在不能。

“那好吧……”他重复了一遍许诺。“我会给办公室打个电话，取消下午的日程。我们一起安排点事。”

詹姆把手伸进外套口袋，掏出一个信封。塞拉看到后僵住了。他什么也不必说：他手里的东西正是她十二个月来一直拒绝接受的现金。

“詹姆，我不想要钱。”她坚持道，看起来被这玩意大大冒犯了。

詹姆眼也不眨地将信封按进她手心里。

“我意识到你并不想接受。但这是你重新开始的启动资金。”他提议道。“我们得给你找个好地方租住。从汽车旅馆搬走，在镇子里安顿下来。如果你想还我钱，那是你的特权，但你现在必须拿着这笔钱，好好用它迈出第一步。”

他退后一步，留下她盯着被塞进手中的信封。她看向詹姆。他看到羞耻和尴尬已经不见，取而代之的是某种新的、更好的情感：一抹淡淡的微笑逐渐爬回她的脸上。

这再也不只是封口费了。

现在这笔钱真的对两人都有了不同的意义。

“看看咱俩……和睦相处……”她一边思索一边轻声说，“之前我们那么想毁掉对方，不是吗？”

詹姆盯着她看了一会，消化着这句随意的评论。是的，他们之前已经准备好开展了……但这场战争比她预想中临近得多、也残酷得多。他会竭尽全力摧毁她。

“是啊……典型的咱俩……”他讽刺地回答，并示意她跟自己上车。

两人沉默地走了一会。詹姆默默地绞尽脑汁为塞拉寻找工作机会。其中一个想法一次次地浮现。双鲸餐厅——镇中心那间小饭馆。他猜想自己这些天来或许对那家单位的女侍领班有着很强的影响力。

当然他得先和塞拉说一声，不让她走漏亲生女儿到底是谁的口风；不过，如果塞拉是真心想做出改变，那她或许暂时可以接受。

“那么……我有个问题……”塞拉再次开口道，打断了他的沉思。

詹姆看向塞拉。她似乎有点困惑，还奇怪地……面带戏谑。

“好吧，那个瑞秋当着全体观众面单膝跪地的女孩到底他妈的是谁？因为我记得那可不是任何一出莎翁戏……”她问詹姆。“瑞秋……是不是……呃……是吗？”

詹姆瞪大眼睛看着她。塞拉去看了《暴风雨》？她真的看到了瑞秋那个等同于求婚、当事双方意图不久后共同逃离阿卡迪亚湾的场景吗？这无疑是好些日子以来最令他困惑的事情，至少直到今早他发现女儿自愿地被克洛伊·普莱斯袭击以前……

詹姆发出一声清晰可查的呜咽，然后摇摇头。

“天啊，我不知道。她是瑞秋……直到她讲出什么确切的话以前……我可不想做什么猜测。”他对孩子的生母坦言。“我会尝试解释那个叫普莱斯的女孩的情况。我猜你……从现在起可能也得和她打上不少交道。”

说完，詹姆径直前进，可怜的塞拉却比之前更困惑了。


	6. 瑞秋·安柏之逊位

客观地讲，穿克洛伊的衣服可能不是体现瑞秋决策能力的最好案例。

才过了短短几个钟头，她就已经正式重新登顶黑井流言山。不过现在对她来说这已经不是什么新奇经历了。她的……名气让她能够吸引并不了解她、通常甚至都不愿去了解她的同学的关注和怨忿。他们根据道听途说、半真半假的消息捏造了种种流言。在这点上，她已经列好了头衔清单：最新的一条是“姬佬”，但更经典的一些则是“婊子”“厌食症”“颐指气使”“老师宝”“完美小姐”……

或许人们很难相信，但最后一条确实是最刺痛她的。

这些头衔都说错了，但在她就读于黑金学校期间却永远不会被她的名声动摇。她能做的只有继续前行，假装完全不在乎这些，尽管她其实不胜烦扰。甚至她不止一次地躲在学校或家中的厕所里哭泣，试着在这个压抑的环境中咽下种种破事。她能从持续的折磨中幸存的唯一办法就是伪装出一个假人格。

或许这就是她和克洛伊之间的事情进展飞速、超出了她原本对两人关系的估计的原因之一。克洛伊完全不关心听到的任何显然与瑞秋有关的头衔和谣言。克洛伊帮她克服了太多一直困扰着她的破事。她身边有了一个什么都他妈的不在乎的人。有生以来第一次，瑞秋觉得自己从种种期望中解脱了。

过了这么长时间，她终于能自由地做回自我了。

她走出数学课教室，在门口停留了足够长时间，才笑着对贾斯汀挥挥手。对方正眯着通红的双眼，似乎在寻找旱冰小组成员。如果他没喝得那么醉，他早该注意到特雷弗刚从他眼前的走廊经过，还试着挥手招呼他跟上。

她一边迈步前进，一边用手梳理着乱得不行的头发。她竭尽全力无视了周围人投来的目光。今天她太累了。

“瑞秋！嘿！最近还好吗？”一个活泼的声音在身后叫住她。

瑞秋慢下脚步，让丹娜迈着大步赶上。对一个有着如此高挑身材的女孩来说，她相当优雅地从正行无缝过渡到了倒行。

黑井学校里只有为数不多的几个人是瑞秋真正喜欢的，而丹娜·沃德正是其中之一。在她们初一时，她不止一次帮助她渡过难关，这一点瑞秋永远不会忘记。她可能有点…呃…太活泼了，但她很愿意带着这个小毛病生活。尽管她和朱丽叶·沃森是好朋友，她可能仍是唯一另一个她能信任将塞拉·吉尔哈特的事与之分享的人。

然而现在，黑井学校里至少还有一个女生没有主动对她怀有恶意，这还是很好的。哦，除了斯蒂芬·格林格里奇；不过从今早的情形判断，这背后或许有着动机。

在内心中，瑞秋忍不住觉得克洛伊今早试图在她面前掩饰的反应实在太可爱了；仿佛一时间斯蒂芬成了竞争对手。她以前也处理过竞争，但这是她有生以来第一次为了某个真的对她很重要的人而处理……

“嗨，丹娜。我挺好的。”瑞秋答道，将这些想法从脑海中排出。“顺便说句，周六那天你看上去美极了。我很抱歉表演结束后我走得那么早。”

丹娜容颜焕发地对瑞秋一笑。

“那天晚上克洛伊在短信里说得好严肃。”丹娜告诉她，“派对过后，我试过给你打电话；第十次上终于被她接了起来。真希望一切平安。”

瑞秋立刻点头。她短暂地思考了一下为什么克洛伊没告诉她这回事，但她估计自己当时也不会在意。当时发生了那么多事，那天晚上两人都感到心情十分沉重，努力摆脱塞拉·吉尔哈特的存在带来的毁天灭地的必然结果。戏剧表演后的庆祝派对完全被遗忘了。

“哦，对，没事。”她撒谎道，心里感觉很对不起丹娜。“我和克洛伊只是……出去玩了。”

丹娜停下脚步，害得瑞秋一头扎在骤停的高个女孩身上。她看了一眼瑞秋，仿佛刚发现对方只是一坨屎。

“是啊……行吧。”丹娜把拇指按在牛仔裤上，脸上带着半讥笑取笑道。“因为这些都是两个朋友‘出去玩’时发生的。”她指了下瑞秋的脖子。“穿着朋友的衣服，啃咬对方。这完全是好朋友做的事，对吧？”

瑞秋把手按在脖子上，脸蛋瞬间通红，一时间陷入沉默。她现在该说啥呢？

如果她否认，那她不只会更深地陷入流言深渊，更会让她觉得自己从根本上背叛了此时不在场的克洛伊。仿佛她耻于承认两人在共同探索刚建立的关系时，萌生了一种异样的情愫。可如果她确认了丹娜的怀疑，那她不啻潜在地直面了那个她一直努力让自己回避的问题。

“克洛伊……真是个甜心。”她对瞪大双眼仔细观察她的啦啦队员轻声嘟囔。“等你下次办派对，一定要邀请她，你自己就会明白的。我想你最后也能和她做好朋友。”

“好主意。”丹娜高兴地赞道。“如果你打算让我审核你的朋友，你只需要说一声就好。我完全同意！”

瑞秋挤出一个浅笑。她不得不赞扬她的坚持。总有一天会成功的，但那需要等待。连个女孩听到有人喊“丹娜！”，发现是泰勒·克里斯坦森以及朱丽叶·沃森。两人都努力不盯着头发散乱的瑞秋看。

丹娜翻了个白眼，给了瑞秋一个拥抱，然后退身快步走向另两个女孩加入其中。三人旋即陷入热烈的讨论中。

尽管这种假设有点自恋，但她们讨论的话题有很大可能与瑞秋有关。

瑞秋叹口气，觉得现在给克洛伊发短信询问是明智之举：问她有没有成功发动那台牛逼的垃圾堆皮卡，以及能否带自己兜个风。她现在最他妈不想做的就是打电话给他爸要求兜风。她是可以打给妈妈……但那样就会产生一段她在准备充分之前仍然努力回避的对话。

现在安柏家彻底完蛋了，而目前最不能与之交谈的人显然是她母亲……或者说继母？养母？真成了狗血剧了。

然而，今天和妈母亲的谈话会完蛋的。至少爸爸有一点说得没错：她永远是她妈妈。塞拉永远不能取代她。

瑞秋在书包里翻找手机时，突然顿住了，发现有个薄薄的塑料东西通常并不属于这里。她皱着眉头将手机和这件异物一起拿出。她发现自己正看着一个小小的塑料拉链袋。里面装了个打火机，三根烟和一张叠好的纸。

瑞秋歪着头打开了小袋，拿出叠好的纸，然后看到了鸡爪似的书写。

瑞秋·安柏的黑井救生包

步骤一：解决屁事时多抽烟

步骤二：操了，再来一遍

步骤三：猜猜我是谁

Ps：是克洛伊，不是某个陌生的变态。这些东西很安全，可以抽。

Pss：70%确信

尽管心里想着那么多破事，看到这张纸条的她还是忍不住笑了。便笺的角落胡乱写着一行字：“我们将飞越这个小岛 - 世界的角落仅仅是我们的序章。”

克洛伊·普莱斯，多愁善感的人儿啊！

有时候她也太可爱了吧？

手机在她口袋里滴滴响。瑞秋感到内心深处传来熟悉的烦躁，因为克洛伊放学后才过了这么短时间就给她发了信息，打了她个措手不及。

她从牛仔裤口袋里掏出手机，按了下屏幕。

看到输着精灵短发的金发女孩再在屏幕上微笑，瑞秋发出一声哀嚎。这是她现在最不愿意碰到的人。

哦，操了……

维多利亚——瑞秋·安柏？

她斜眼看了这条信息好一会，抬头却发现维多利亚·蔡司一个人站在他妈的科学实验室门口走廊里。她看起来……脾气可不小。她选择发短信而不是冲她尖叫的唯一原因就是她仍要维护自己黑井女团老大的地位，而历史上任何一个在其位的人都不是在公众场合大吵大叫、浑身抽搐的大贱逼。残酷的行为是要留到线上的。

如果她想就克洛伊把下药的茶换给她一事找茬的话，那她肯定是忘看备忘录了。她们之间的破事都他妈的是老黄历了。

瑞秋看回屏幕，讥笑着打字回复。她觉得自己可以暂时和她虚与委蛇。

你——维多利亚·蔡司？

你——现在感觉怎样？

这个……唔，可能不是她能用的最明智的破冰用语……

维多利亚·蔡司——你他妈给我小心点。

维多利亚·蔡司——从现在起，你和那个朋克贱人普莱斯都要完蛋了。

瑞秋眨眨眼，瞥见维多利亚冲着她烧了个洞。烟气迅速上升。她估计对方发火的原始动机是很幸运地没有被肌肉松弛剂弄得酩酊大醉。

你——我觉得你大大高估了我在乎你的程度。

维多利亚·蔡司——你应该在乎的。

维多利亚·蔡司——我他妈会毁掉你的一切，你个姬佬婊子！

你——是谁先给茶加料的？

你——你知道这是犯罪，对吧？

她看到维多利亚扭曲的表情中流露出愧疚和羞惭，尽管只有短短一瞬间。瑞秋知道自己在维多利亚继续施压前只有一次机会，便把插进伤口的刀拧了一圈。

你——维多利亚。

你——如果你想发火，尽管冲我来。

你——谁他妈知道为什么。

你——别把克洛伊搅进来。

你——她是在保护我。

你——我希望有朝一日你也能找到一个好朋友，就像我找到了克洛伊一样。

你——一个不在乎你表面上装出的总攻婊形象的人。

你——一个你能在其面前表现出脆弱的、知道自己能安全地与其分享最深的恐惧的人，这样你就不会总觉得如此孤单了。

你——当学校女王并不会让你免受孤单困扰。

你——不过，我想你可以试试。祝你好运。

维多利亚似乎被惊呆了，嘴巴微张；瑞秋不知怎地击垮了这个贱人的内心防线，恰好动摇了她的信心，就像上次茶水事件时那样。瑞秋很了解维多利亚：如果瑞秋每年只对生活进行一次反思的话，那维多利亚很可能就是她的下场。

她才他妈的不要登顶高中呢，不像维多利亚那样，自己刚她妈准备退下，对方就急于上位。

瑞秋喘了口气，把书包重新背回肩上。今天就到这里吧。她完全没时间再浪费在校园破事上了——

手机又亮了。

维多利亚·蔡司——再也别他妈给我发信息了，骚逼！

维多利亚·蔡司——去找你的男人婆姬佬，干他妈的你们姬佬干的事吧！

维多利亚·蔡司——教那个贱人怎么刮腋毛。

维多利亚·蔡司——在她玩举重时观看喝彩。

维多利亚·蔡司——谁知道呢。

维多利亚·蔡司——这所学校现在是我的了。

维多利亚·蔡司——感谢你为了我而自毁，你个肮脏的哑巴贱人。

维多利亚·蔡司——么么哒，爱你，再见！

瑞秋把手机放进口袋，呼了口气。在经过维多利亚身前时，她咬紧牙关昂首挺胸地走着。对方保持平静，胳膊抓着书，怒视着这个在周六那天当着整个戏剧社面羞辱自己的事件中扮演了重要角色的女孩。

瑞秋毫不费力地装出一个明媚的笑容，还对维多利亚挥了挥手。

“嘿！祝你今天事事顺利，维多利亚！”她带着对这个女孩尽可能多的恶意、用温暖而友好的语气对这个彻头彻尾的贱逼打了声招呼。

维多利亚也还以一个同样虚假的骇人微笑。

“哦你也是，瑞秋！”维多利亚用同样欢快而响亮的声音回应。“替我向你那个被开除的女朋友问好！你知道的，她可真是个可爱的麻杆男人婆！”

此时围在维多利亚身边的人主要是运动员和啦啦队员：他们都是现任或潜在的漩涡俱乐部会员，并且他们都很好奇维多利他对瑞秋·安柏和克洛伊·普莱斯之间的关系有何见解。站在她身边的还有考特妮·瓦格纳，这人看到瑞秋吃瘪就强忍着不笑。

啦啦队员中也包括丹娜和朱丽叶，两人看起来都像是觉得这是她们此时最不想出现的地方。

瑞秋忍住了扇这个诽谤自己朋友的人的耳光的冲动，反而笑得更灿烂了。她向前一步，抓住了维多利亚的肩膀。

“她是个看守者，我要确保从她那里拿到赌注。”瑞秋回应道，眼也不眨地用只在戏台上才用的语调说。“我知道她会不开心，但个人而言我觉得你周六晚上时幸好没真的当着戏剧社团的面拉裤子。男孩啊……那可真——的很尴尬！”

人群爆发出一阵大笑，瑞秋顺势温柔地拍了拍维多利亚的胳膊，然后退开、走向出口。现在她真的感谢克洛伊准备了急救包。

***

克洛伊——要迟到了。去了趟双鲸和妈妈打声招呼。

克洛伊——她也太他妈的激动了。

克洛伊——十五分钟后到行不？

你——没问题。妈妈的自豪感是最可怕的东西。真的，妈妈的一切都是最可怕的。

瑞秋坐在黑井游泳中心旁，像她看到克洛伊做了无数次那样吸了口烟，然后呛到了，默默骂自己不该骄傲得不去请教克洛伊该怎么抽烟。

看起来那么简单：就是他妈的吸进去，吐出来。然而即便昨晚过后，她仍然感觉每吸一口都他妈像在火焰中呼吸。最糟糕的或许是克洛伊没准非常清楚自己会搞砸，却很礼貌地什么都没说。可能这只是个私人玩笑，这个聪明可爱的小婊贝。

目前她只好采用试错法。在维多利亚或多或少地逼迫瑞秋逊位后，她现在只想离开这里。在其它任何情况下，她都能解决掉那坨名叫维多利亚·蔡司的屎。她已经对付蔡司很长时间了，但那些都发生在她彻底搞砸这些事之前。

瑞秋默默地看着内森·普莱斯考特从身边走过。他甚至没向她投来一眼。他似乎在注意一个坐在一棵小树下的矮个女孩。她记得那人叫……萨曼莎？不管叫什么，她似乎真是个可爱的女孩。女孩抬起头，挪出一个位置让内森坐下。

瑞秋觉得这对他是件好事。她很高兴看到内森尝试走出父亲的期望带来的阴影。或许这能帮助他摆脱日常紧张兮兮的心情。他需要得到一切能寻求的帮助，而如果这个叫萨曼莎的女孩算是其中之一，那瑞秋完全支持。

瑞秋又抽了一口，起身把书包甩到肩上。她又回到了停车场。克洛伊没必要在那边等那么久，她们今天还能继续过二人世界。操了，真难以相信今天才是周一。

过去几天的感受又一次在她心底蔓延，侵蚀着她对与克洛伊一起做点基础工作的动力：修理那间棚屋，陪斯蒂芬和诺斯兄弟玩桌游，看着克洛伊内心中的小笨蛋生龙活虎。

在那么多事都没说清之前，想要做点小事的想法让她感到……不对劲。妈妈需要知道自己仍然爱她，塞拉需要知道自己有多他妈生气自己不配做她女儿。直到一年前，毒品还是她心中最重要的事物，而一年时间太他妈短了。爸爸关注她的怒火太久了，以致她至今还没想好自己该对生母说些什么；因为不管她对父亲有多生气，她对生母的愤怒只会更甚。

爸爸是就知道撒谎尿屁，但至少他有他的道理，而塞拉则也是一坨屎，因为她直到现在才尝试寻找自己。

“嘿，瑞秋！”一个男子的声音从她身后传来。“我能和你说句话吗？”

瑞秋迅速抹了下眼睛，转身看到了自己此刻最不想对付的人。她知道该如何解决维多利亚·蔡司，然而艾略特·汉普登仍然完全是个谜，除了一条这个男孩所拥有的基本动机是她完全厌恶的。

他想要克洛伊。

她仍然说不清为什么自己这么恼火，可正如克洛伊对斯蒂芬那样，瑞秋也对这个艾略特不满，但这两件事完全不同。克洛伊知道怎么控制情感，但瑞秋能感觉到克洛伊在面对这个艾略特时，控制力会从指缝间流逝。或许是因为这完全是两码事。在克洛伊眼中，斯蒂芬只是个潜在风险，而且斯蒂芬似乎也理解并尊重双方的界限，即使她也暗恋自己。

艾略特对她而言则是个长期问题，并且对界限一无所知。

在鼓着勇气接近普莱斯的这几个月里，她看到这个男孩紧抱着克洛伊不放，仿佛他们已经正式确立关系了。在看到克洛伊被他缠着时有多难受后，情况就更糟糕。仿佛……克洛伊觉得自己已经没人可以倚靠、只得委身于这个总是缠着她的家伙。

这么长时间依赖，她一直对这个男孩有种尴尬的混杂情绪：浪涌般的愤怒，以及悲伤。他得到了克洛伊，但他永远得不到克洛伊。

“艾略特……好吧……找我做什么？”瑞秋一边说一边激活了休眠中的贱人模式。

“昨晚和克洛伊玩的开心吗？”他见缝插针地反问。“或者从‘那个’来看，是整个周末……估计需要打一针破伤风？”

艾略特指了下瑞秋脖子上的印记，瑞秋则沉默地盯着对方。她不喜欢对方的暗示。仿佛他觉得两人这么长时间光做爱了。她尤其不喜欢他语气中感到他被冒犯的样子，又试图将对自己的蔑视掩藏在轻幽默的面具之下。仿佛他觉得这很可爱似的。

“嘿，今早的事我很抱歉。”艾略特继续说，听起来像是排练过的而非抱有真诚的歉意。“我只是希望和克洛伊说两句，并不是想表现得奇奇怪怪、故意搞破坏什么的。不过你爸爸的保护性可真是硬核。”

瑞秋点点头，嘴角咧出一个微笑，尽管面前是这么个人。看着爸爸站在那把这个家伙像赶臭虫一样赶走绝对是她这一天中的高亮时刻。尽管还在生气，她还是感激他能如此迅速地介入，保护克洛伊。更多的人需要更多地保护克洛伊。那是她应得的。

如果那是真心的，如果爸爸真想站在克洛伊这边……那或许他能在与她和解的路上迈出一大步……最终的和解。

“是啊，那是一名地方检察官看到一个年轻女孩感到不适后的反应。”瑞秋说道，强迫自己的语气中不带恼怒。“你想和克洛伊说什么？我帮你转达。”

艾略特在她身边耸耸肩。告诉她显然是他最不想做的事。

“一点小事。”他尽量随意地说，“她……不回我的短信。”

瑞秋斜了他一会，然后把急救烟放到唇边。她真是惊呆了，她怎么会做这么令人头疼的事。如果克洛伊·普莱斯附身了他，那他最后肯定要出事。

“一点小事？”她重复一遍，从楼梯上走下，彻底进入停车场。“按我的理解，我是包含在这点‘小事’里的喽？”

艾略特跳下两级台阶，站到瑞秋面前，让她位于他面前半臂远处。这对舒适距离来说可太近了。

“算是吧；你不能否认，这一切都太奇怪了。”他争辩道，一抹与眼神完全不符的笑意浮现在嘴角。“你从天而降地来到克洛伊面前，插入了她的生活，就好像你一直属于那里似的。她也竟然……照单全收了你说的一切，甚至都不质疑……都照你说的做。你竟然对她有兴趣……真是怪了。”

瑞秋眯眼看着这个男孩，手指弹了下烟灰。

“说出来可能吓你一跳，可是克洛伊有权利选择和谁混。你要知道，她有权利自己选择朋友。”她厉声反驳，彻底丧失了试图维持的全部礼貌。

如果这个男孩想开战，她奉陪。

“是啊，朋友是很好的，但不是你这种和她交朋友的方式。”他回击。“她不属于你，不是你的新玩具。”

“然后呢？她属于你吗？”瑞秋实在忍不住要嘲笑她的疯狂了。“她是个独立的人，有权利做出自己的选择。为什么还他妈需要我来给你解释这么基本的概念？”

瑞秋最后抽了一口，把烟头丢在两人中间，无心地吞下了一整嘴烟。她感到一阵恶心，双眼泛花，但她拒绝承认自己搞砸了。

“艾略特，快他妈行行好，领会一下暗示吧！我不觉得她像你喜欢她那样喜欢你。”她忍着反胃感说，“我觉得……不管你对她有什么感觉，那对你很好，但可能不是她想要的。如果她想和你做朋友，那是她的自由，但克洛伊·普莱斯已经翻页了，或许你也应该学学她。现在，如果没事的话……”

她倒是说完了，可艾略特没有。在她试图从他身边经过时，艾略特冒险伸手抓住了瑞秋。他逼上前，几乎将她钉在了水泥墙上。

两人陷入沉默。艾略特的面无表情，只是恶狠狠地瞪着瑞秋。相反，随着手腕上传来的力道似乎逐渐加大，瑞秋只感到阵阵恐惧。她不想让恐惧表现在声音里。她太骄傲了。

“克洛伊不应受到你最终厌倦时的侮辱。”艾略特声称，眼也不眨地将她手腕按过她的头顶。“求求你……趁还没人受伤，回到你自己的小圈子吧……”

瑞秋的呼吸开始紊乱，体内的肾上腺素逐渐生效。她的表情扭曲成了愤怒。她扬起头，使劲前探，直到两人鼻尖几乎顶在一起。

“我只和你说一遍：艾略特，你他妈给我松手！”瑞秋低沉地咆哮道，身体因散发出的愤怒而颤抖。“现在赶紧滚，从现在起假装我们不认识。如果你再不经她明确允许就靠近她，我保证不管你打算把什么插进克洛伊、那玩意都可能再也不能用了。”

隆隆的皮卡声尖啸着在两人身后停驻，避免了艾略特可能做出的威胁性回复。瑞秋抬起头，看到锈迹斑斑的垃圾堆黄皮卡在马路边一个急刹车后，险些宽慰地叹气。车门飞快打开，看起来脏透了的克洛伊·普莱斯从中爬出，显然是刚结束了又一轮的皮卡修理工作。

克洛伊脸上的怒意太容易就成了瑞秋这辈子见过的最热辣的表情。

“这里他妈的怎么回事？”克洛伊上来就对艾略特吼道。

大步流星地赶了几步后，克洛伊把自己调到了瑞秋和艾略特之间，一把抓住艾略特的衬衫前襟，正如艾略特抓着瑞秋手腕那样。她用另一只空出的手把瑞秋推向身后足够远处，以防两位高个子前情侣……不管是啥关系……打起来时产生误伤。

“艾略特正要走呢，对吧？”瑞秋对克洛伊说，目光却仍挑战似的盯着艾略特。

艾略特没有回答她。他带着无力的笑容看向克洛伊，仿佛这一切都完全没错。他似乎单纯地……高兴克洛伊能离他这么近。瑞秋竭尽全力才忍住不动武。她不想为这个操蛋的傻逼拿克洛伊重返黑井冒险，不管她有多想踢爆他的狗头。

“放开她，妈的麻溜的！”克洛伊又声音颤抖地说了一遍，继续庇护瑞秋。

艾略特只坚持了一小会便慢慢送开瑞秋的手腕。瑞秋后退一步，揉着青肿的腕子。然而克洛伊仍然一动未动，用身体将瑞秋遮蔽在艾略特视线以外。

当然艾略特再也不关心瑞秋了。他已经得到了似乎是他唯一关心的人的关注。

“她就是个谎言，克洛伊，她对你来说永远都是：一个谎言。”艾略特回答。“那种感觉很爽，但她只会在那不断玩弄你，直到厌倦后换新的、能促进她议程的人。你现在对她而言只是反叛的代言。她会比你想象中更快感到厌倦的。”

这段话像鞭子一样真正刺痛了瑞秋。艾略特把她的故事全盘收纳，并提高到了新次元。仿佛她是某种寄生虫，以攀附他人为生。她完全不是那种人。那是她最不想成为在任何眼中的样子……尤其是克洛伊。

“她会用你想都想不到的方式伤害你。”艾略特继续说，仿佛昏了头一样。“这甚至都不是她的错；她的天性就是毁灭他人……”

瑞秋愤怒地摇摇头。然而否认是徒劳的。她知道这个男孩永远不会动摇。

“你他妈完全不了解我……”瑞秋无声地反驳。

幸好，克洛伊似乎没有听信。克洛伊看了一眼艾略特，觉得他可能失了智，便松开对方的衬衫。她后退一步，手伸向瑞秋。瑞秋感激地接过来，双手抓住。她试图将克洛伊拖回皮卡的方向，却全然无用。克洛伊已经把自己钉在地上，似乎准备好打一架。

“老兄，我不知道你觉得我们到底是什么关系，但我他妈很确信我不是你女朋友，我也不需要你来拯救我。”克洛伊告诉男孩，并在回身前加了一句：“瑞秋，别管他了。上车！”

瑞秋忍住了心中因克洛伊温软却命令式的语气而产生的悸动，颔首松开了克洛伊的手。她慢慢后退，直到撞在车门上。

“我原谅你，克洛伊。”瑞秋在爬上车座时听到那个杂种说。“我知道你眼里只有她、没有别的……当你醒来，看到她的本质时……我会在这里等你。”

克洛伊又向前一步，手指点在艾略特胸口。

“艾略特，我把话说清楚：我们他妈的已经在他妈所有大事上玩完了，”她听见克洛伊回应道。“你曾经是我朋友……但现在他妈的不是了。”

克洛伊缩回手指，绕着车身冲向驾驶员一侧；同时瑞秋也关上了自己这边的车门。她能看到克洛伊眼中满是泪水。

她拒绝向一动不动地看着自己的艾略特致意，直接将皮卡重新打着火，加速驶离黑井学院停车场。

两人沉默了一会，各自与艾略特的遭遇经历仍在脑海中最前端徘徊。两人都知道这一幕会很尴尬，但她们都没想到对方竟然是个爱慕跟踪狂。或许是时候让爸爸正式涉入了。她本来真的不想找他。

她在尝试解掉自己一有麻烦就跑去找爹地的毛病。

她只知道，如果她们再遇到意外，这将是她们被迫的选择。或许艾略特只是和她一样今天过得很他妈不顺。她完全不知道这个男孩的过激反应是不是日常行为。

她本可以去问克洛伊，可当皮卡遇到一处红灯时，她看到克洛伊仍然在强忍泪水。克洛伊呼了口气，转向瑞秋，泪眼婆娑，身体颤抖。然而她还是拒绝哭泣，就好像这是一种她不允许自己允许……或者表露的软弱。

“这些事我真的很抱歉。”她愤怒地揉着眼睛勉强说道。“艾略特……操，他是个奇怪的情况。当时我快要疯了，很孤独……艾略特对我很好。我爸爸……那时刚走，我觉得这样只是女孩最终都会做的事……和男孩配对，继续他妈的活下去。我……一直不理解为什么我不喜欢他，就像我不喜欢其他人那样。直到你的出现……然后……我不觉得他是……这个……我不知道……”

瑞秋不知道该说什么，便抬起头看着一副彻底垮掉样子的克洛伊。瑞秋对她微微一小，敲了下她的前额。这足以让瑞秋从她那里收获一阵笑声。克洛伊哼哼几声，终于领会了暗示。她俯身向前，将嘴唇印在瑞秋额上。

看到这一举动让对方感觉好多了，瑞秋的笑意也更深了。她将额头贴在克洛伊额上，双手与克洛伊的手紧握在一起。她们会在有空之后尽快解决艾略特的问题。

如果让她决定，她会把那个混蛋埋在垃圾场里。

 

 


	7. 包票

终于抵达安柏家后，克洛伊和瑞秋都觉得很平静。

由于和艾略特的遭遇同时坠在她们心底，两女不约而同地决定取消垃圾场时光、并将拜访米奇·诺斯的时间缩短。她们把角色扮演环节推到了以后，这让斯蒂芬和米奇很失望（说实话，她自己也是），不过声称她们要处理家长的破事已经足以说服对方在接下来几周里重新安排时间了。

等女孩们到家后，她们注意到安柏先生的车已经在等着了。从瑞秋蹙起的眉头判断，他回家这么早肯定是很不寻常的。克洛伊觉得挡住任何一辆安柏家的汽车都不是什么好主意，便把车开到弯道边，关掉引擎。随后两人一起沉默地坐在车里，没有引擎声打扰她们的宁静。

两人都没有说话，唯一的动作就是解开安全带，随后便保持着这种无言的紧张局面。克洛伊瞥了眼正盯着唱歌小人的好友。自艾略特事件发生以来，这里似乎便有了种羞辱和放弃的混合物。

她正在等瑞秋先行动，但显然对方过于害怕立刻进家门。她不能怪瑞秋这么想：她几乎想象不到发觉自己的妈妈其实不是自己的妈妈的超现实主义画面，然后又不得不回家并面对这个花了这么长时间试图避免的现实。

尽管克洛伊也和妈妈有许多破事，可她永远无法想象一个基本认知突然消失的世界。

发现瑞秋把手放在了自己手上，克洛伊眨眨眼，低头看着瑞秋。她打开了瑞秋的手，让自己的手指挤进腾出的空间。即便克洛伊轻轻捏了捏瑞秋的手指，对方还是一动不动地目视前方。

“真他妈的是......奇怪的一天......”克洛伊打破了两人间的沉默。

这足以引起另一个女孩表示认可的微微颔首。

“跟我说说吧，”瑞秋终于无力地开口了，头靠在座椅靠背上。“我和维多利亚·蔡司彻底坦白了，现在整个学校都认为我为了你变弯了......”

听到瑞秋如此随意的声明，克洛伊一挑眉。瑞秋穿着衣服她的衣服走进学校，竟然会对得到这种回应感到惊讶？她一直希望詹姆对瑞秋的评价是错误的，但它却随着她们在一起的时间延长而不断得到印证。瑞秋在跳进火坑前从来没仔细想过。

至于维多利亚·蔡司......嗯......干他妈的。即使她被视为布莱克威尔的未来，她也永远达不到瑞秋那种人气。维婊（注：对维多利亚的蔑称）对学校的通知只会是软弱无力的。全校师生仍然会喜欢瑞秋，瑞秋很快也会认识到这点。如果情况不妙，那正好克洛伊明年就能回到学校准备砸烂反对派的脑袋，并他妈的把她的黑井女王重新扶上顶峰，完成古老的校园弑君循环。

“什么？”克洛伊讽刺的声音把瑞秋唤回了现实。“等下，你不是为了我变弯的？”

瑞秋看向克洛伊，审视的目光让克洛伊开始颤抖和害羞。这有点像是瑞秋在欣赏坐在身边的女孩脸上痛苦的表情。温软的褐绿色双眸看向她……克洛伊心里还有很大一部分感觉……自己不配得到这种关注。

她知道这种感觉很蠢，如果她说出来，瑞秋肯定一巴掌扇过来。但这并未减轻自己感到的不安。

“我不知道我是谁……我不想让被我吸引的人被标记……就好像我需要隐藏什么烙印……如果你明白我的意思。”瑞秋迟疑地对另一个女孩说。“但是……对……我可能的确有点为你而弯……说实话，你让我很难不弯。”

随着克洛伊脸颊开始发烫，两女爆发了一阵自早晨起第一次共同的大笑。这种感觉真好：尽管出了这么多事，两人还是能这样。瑞秋向克洛伊身上凑了凑，将两人的大腿贴在一起，然后又把两人的手一起搭在她膝头。

很舒适，很甜蜜。克洛伊真的讨厌自己不得不毁掉这份平静。

“你觉得我们应该告诉爸爸吗？”克洛伊问，小心地涉足雷区。“我指的是……艾略特……伤害你。”

瑞秋眼中的柔情在半秒之内便消失了。她避开克洛伊的目光，眯起的双眼包含怒火，一清二楚地表明自己对这番对话很不感冒；然而不管她喜不喜欢，这总是逃不掉的。这不是由瑞秋主导的塞拉事件；这件事同时涉及她俩。她们必须就如何解决此事达成共识。

“不，他没有。”瑞秋抗拒地嘟囔，将克洛伊的关心贬得一文不值。

瑞秋对事实的怀疑产生的挫败感让克洛伊无法忍受。她举起瑞秋的手，翻过来露出胳膊上紫色的淤痕。瑞秋漫不经心地瞥了一眼，却似乎兴致缺缺。

“这他妈都肿了，瑞秋！”克洛伊提醒她，又用上了命令口吻。“我们得把这件事告诉别人。”

瑞秋抽回手，重新摊平搁在膝头，以将痕迹盖到背面。

“去他妈的。”她厉声反驳，“我不怕他，我也拒绝让他认为我只因为一点小伤就跑去找爸爸。”

瑞秋转了个身，正对克洛伊。她眯起眼睛，抓住克洛伊的双手。

“我知道你现在和我爸爸走得有多近，我也理解你为何这么做，我还觉得你能在我俩之间当个传声筒是件好事；但是如果你还对我有哪怕一丝信任的话，你就不会让他插手。”她轻声请求道，双眼全神贯注地与克洛伊对视。“要是他真干预了，所有事情都他妈的只会变得更糟……我也真的没法在解决塞拉问题的同时，再处理一个越来越可怕的艾略特了，更何况还有我爸爸妈妈、还有那么多麻烦事……”

每一丝本能都告诉她不该答应瑞秋的请求。她已经向詹姆保证过，她会尽自己所能保护瑞秋，然而现在她却被要求不做这件她已经发誓要做的事。然而此时此刻，看着瑞秋恳求的目光，她缓缓叹了口气，草草颔首。

艾略特是个垃圾……不过瑞秋可能没错，把一名地检官丢给那个男孩只会帮倒忙。

至少瑞秋表现得安心了。这意味着她不必再去找她爸爸寻求帮助。这种事克洛伊现在就是打死也不想做。

“好吧，我再说声抱歉……”她对瑞秋嘟囔道，因在这场麻烦中扮演了主要角色而感到的羞愧重新席卷了她全身。“正如我之前所言，那段时间是我最诡异的经历……找不到自己的位置……但他说的所有事……都完全是他妈的在放屁。”

艾略特·汉普顿……她真的挺喜欢他。可能和艾略特喜欢她那种方式有明显不同，但他这人的确很好玩。一起看了场超棒的演出，大体上是个好人，直到瑞秋走进她的生活。他是她生活中遇到的少数在父亲去世后不把她当成彻头彻尾的疯子对待的人。这种平常心感觉很舒服，尽管她一直觉得这样……不太对；而这种氛围也不是她从艾略特那获得的，相反却来自她自己心里……

现在，发生了这么多事以后……她不知道自己为何会如此严重地误判一个人。或许她早该把话稍微说清楚，但目前为止他的反应也太他妈古怪了，大大超出了嫉妒的范畴。他看着瑞秋的时候像是把对方当成了他的死敌，仿佛对方是什么邪恶之辈。如果这个混蛋没伤害她，这种想法甚至会让自己笑出声。

克洛伊感到瑞秋靠向了自己，并伸手捧住了她的脸颊。瑞秋的表情十分优雅，手指温柔地刻印进克洛伊的肌肤，用这种轻柔的触碰将身体的颤抖传递给对方。没有人能像瑞秋一样拥有这种凭一个简单的触碰就让她神魂颠倒的能力。

“艾略特可不是第一个这么说我的人。”瑞秋对她耳语，“他只是第一个对我真正在乎的人说这些话的家伙。”

克洛伊瞪大眼睛，被这段话激起了心中的共鸣。她想得到确认，想知道瑞秋有没有当真；但她太怂包了，不敢把话说出口。因而她只是坐在那回瞪着瑞秋坚定的凝视。此时瑞秋的手指已经在她下颌游走。瑞秋抽回手，轻轻倒在年长女孩怀里。

“我不会主动特意去为了某些更宏大的目标而操纵或欺骗他人。”她继续说道，声音微弱而迟疑。“我花了很长时间才从爸爸那些破事中学到，每个人都觉得我做什么事都有日程表、永远知道该在正确场合说正确的话，是件多他妈的可怕的事。我所做的只是关注人们对我的评价、或者在我身边的表现。这可不是什么重大阴谋。”

克洛伊伸出手环住瑞秋的腰，把她略微吓了一跳，不过她很快便放松下来，还主动把一只手挤进那入侵的臂弯里。

“我猜……”克洛伊开口道，却不想说错话。“我想我们都是虚伪而独行的，割裂而……十分孤独的人……当某个人天赋异禀时，这个人……很难不去考虑自己的日程表。”

瑞秋搂紧了克洛伊的胳膊。尽管她背向自己，克洛伊还是察觉到她藏住了一个微笑。

“和你一样有点老实……”她一边嘟囔，一边蹭着克洛伊的后颈。“看看咱俩……你撒不出一个谎，我关注每一个细节。真是绝妙的一对啊……”

克洛伊耸耸肩，察觉到瑞秋在胸口动了一下。

“我觉得有个负责人也挺好的……”她刚说完便觉得这话海儿蠢。

幸好，瑞秋没有放过吐槽克洛伊这次罕见的下等反省的机会。

“哦，那是因为你也是个彻底的傻瓜。”瑞秋半真心地打趣。

克洛伊翻了个白眼。她强忍住探究一下瑞秋怕不怕痒的冲动。

“干，我本来还想对你好点呢……”她对瑞秋嘟囔道。“……真他妈的是个爆蛋的贱人……”

两人因克洛伊假意的愤怒而再次爆笑。随着笑声逐渐褪去，瑞秋又一次抱住了克洛伊的胳膊，缓缓挪动身体，直到仰面躺在对方膝头。她抬起克洛伊的胳膊，手指温柔地抚摸昨晚她送给对方的手镯。

“克洛伊，我他妈的不只是把这个手镯给了你。”她抓着克洛伊的说低声说，“你是我的朋友——尽管似乎有点太快了——你是我最好的朋友，我他妈的永远不会抛弃你，我永远不会对你撒谎、欺骗你或者利用你，因为我不是我爸爸。我也不是艾略特，维多利亚，或者别人。我只想做我自己，而我想做的只是忠于克洛伊·他妈的·普莱斯，就像你忠于我那样。全世界尽管来他妈的怀疑我，可我永远不会离开你身边……”

克洛伊伸出手，手指捧住瑞秋的脸颊。看到克洛伊的目光，瑞秋尖锐地喘息一声，仿佛此时此刻唯一重要的事实就是她的话说到了克洛伊心里。她说的每一个字都是认真的，而更重要的是，克洛伊有没有相信了。

然而克洛伊真的相信了。或许有朝一日，瑞秋会明白自己并不需要一遍遍重申这些诺言，仿佛她害怕克洛伊会忘记。这一幕正好将瑞秋有多缺乏安全感展现出来。多年来的谎言、高标准要求以及维护她生活中每一个人对她的印象，这些经历让她陷入了永恒的恐惧。

可在克洛伊面前，瑞秋完全不必恐惧，因为她有着克洛伊完全的信任，克洛伊也永远不会抛弃她。她不需要确认，也不需要誓约。瑞秋拥有克洛伊的爱……无论她想怎么表达。不管两人之间发生什么事，她都会永远持有对方的爱意，直到那痛苦的终点……

“瑞秋……我好感动……但这有点太戏剧化了，即便对你而言。”她轻轻戳了下瑞秋的胳膊，并决定稍微活跃一下气氛。“不过……你还记得你好几天前就已经告诉我了吧？”

瑞秋瞪了一眼，噎回去一声啜泣，伸手按住了克罗伊的脸盘，玩闹地轻轻推了一把。

“你个贱人……我是认真的！”她噘着嘴说道，翻了个身回到原来的姿势。“不过没错，我就是很戏剧化……所以你他妈来告我啊，普莱斯！”

克洛伊和瑞秋再次陷入沉默，却比之前舒适得多。克洛伊一只胳膊紧紧环住瑞秋的腰际，另一只空闲的手在对方搭在自己脖颈上的手上慢慢画着规律性的圈圈。她感觉到瑞秋的身体在爱抚下开始战栗；尖声吸入一大口氧气、转身背向自己的行为只是愈发鼓励了克洛伊。

克洛伊想知道瑞秋是否自知是个无意的尤物。克洛伊知道对方不是有意引诱自己，但她也无法否认瑞秋只需要几个简单的动作就能让她几乎欲火焚身。现在她真他妈的想要瑞秋，然而她必须等待。

答应这件事真他妈蠢……如果她知道瑞秋能用如此简单的办法让自己变得如此脆弱……

“谢谢你的急救烟。”她听到瑞秋对她低语。“大爆料，我……抽烟抽得比较菜……呃……和我昨天第一次抽烟时一样菜。”

克洛伊暗笑一声，感谢对方让自己分神。没错，她猜也是如此。看着瑞秋抽完第一口烟后脸色苍白的样子还挺有意思的。当然她永远不会承认这点。

“有的是时间练习……”克洛伊尽量随意地说。“……你愿意……我不知道……训练一下耐受力吗？”

瑞秋发出一声极不庄重的轻哼；如果让克洛伊来看，这一幕可真是值得铭记。

“你真无耻；还有什么能把你的舌头塞进我喉咙里的吗？嗯？”瑞秋打趣道，抓紧了克洛伊的手腕。

克洛伊用额头贴在瑞秋后脑勺上作为回应，同时金发少女也爬到了她背后，用身体压着她。两人头部紧紧贴在一起。

“好吧……如果你要和我一起过夜，那确实有的是时间。”瑞秋在克洛伊另一侧耳语。“现在……你能抱着我吗？”

克洛伊点点头。这显然是她能做的。

***

瑞秋花了至少45分钟才从克洛伊安全的怀抱以及她们的垃圾堆皮卡里撤出；她沉默地拉着好友走向已不再让她有家的感觉的家。对她而言，这里只是另一个对她撒谎的地方。

或许克洛伊是对的，或许她的确有点戏剧化，但谁也不能否认她家因为谎言而令她感到不适……腐烂。

伤口还在疼；如果克洛伊的估计只对了哪怕一半，那这种痛苦可能都会持续很久很久。她得逃离这里，而黑井宿舍区则是达成这一目标的完美地点。

她看向牵着自己手的克洛伊，慵懒地想着克洛伊返校后能否也住进宿舍。她们可以做邻居，想他妈的什么时候出去玩就出去。克洛伊或许可以走私进来一把锯，在两人房间里打个小洞连在一起。

好吧，可能她不会这么做……谁知道呢……

这个心愿还有另一种动机，就是克洛伊的幸福。瑞秋可以想象克洛伊住在她那种环境里感受到的孤独：被她的过去包围、陷入其中，一个人在家，母亲则正在和一个她显然很不愿与之相处的男人发展新关系。大卫·麦德森或许内心里不是个坏人，可即便他是最受欢迎的那种人，克洛伊仍然不会信任他。作为一个替代品，想想都觉得很可怕。

她很清楚，尽管事情发展到了这一步，克洛伊仍然爱着乔伊斯，并且永远不会停止。但是如果克洛伊能展翅高飞、拥有一点做回自己而不是强迫自己变成母亲和即将成为的继父期望样子的自由，那双方都会好过得多。他们拼命试图让克洛伊忘记威廉，仿佛他的存在是个麻烦。但是克洛伊还没准备好放弃他。如果乔伊斯加上大卫都不能接受这点，那乔伊斯和克洛伊的关系绝对不可能回到正轨。

目前为止，这只是她的想法，还需要征求克洛伊的意见。有了‘奖学金’后，她租住宿舍的经济负担就减轻了许多……或许她可以再检查一下这笔钱，确保它能同时负担学费和住宿生活费。她估计说服捐赠者给出确切的答案不会有多困难。

两人走进家门后，并没有看到妈妈的影子，当然爸爸是在的，正在笔记本电脑上打字。听到关门声后，他看向刚来的两人，关上了电脑。他站起身，走向两个女孩，心里对自己强调不要去看瑞秋和克洛伊牵在一起的手。

“姑娘们，你们好啊。”爸爸对两人打了声招呼，目光却停在瑞秋身上。“我希望今天过得还不错？”

她感到克洛伊的手在爸爸问出这个问题时明显加力了。瑞秋用眼角余光瞥了眼她。显而易见，克洛伊正在纠结要不要告诉她爸爸艾略特·汉普顿的事，又或者至少克洛伊真的很想说。瑞秋拉了下她的胳膊，无声地请求她不要这么做。

这些都没逃过爸爸的眼睛，但他什么也没说。他似乎已经达成协议，不会迫使她在自己的招手下吐露心声。

“我什么时候能见她？”瑞秋转身问他，再次用上之前那种眼神。

爸爸被这个简单粗暴的问题问得眨了眨眼。这是她唯一愿意对他说的话。

“这周四晚上六点她会来这里。”他告知两人。“我可以假设你也会在场吗？”

这个问题是针对克洛伊的。克洛伊并未回答是或否，而是等待瑞秋表态愿不愿意自己这个外人进一步参与到她们的家庭事务中。当瑞秋看向克洛伊时，爸爸从女儿眼中得到了答案，于是颔首。再也没有人比克洛伊更让她愿意接受参与此事了。

楼梯上传来的脚步声立即吸引了瑞秋的注意。很快，妈妈的身影便出现在最后一级台阶上。

妈妈一直是个相当内敛的人，从不轻易袒露真实想法。她身上有种极为庄严的气息，向来令瑞秋敬畏不已。仿佛她是贵族出身，又或者是某种贵妇；然而她却出生于一个简朴的中西部家庭。她似乎将情感回应压在了心底。

可现在看看她，眼睛已经哭红……那天晚上真相曝光时她是那么地坚强，然而在新的现实尘埃落定、瑞秋又对她避而不见之后，她的屏障似乎终于被打破了。看到她这个样子……让瑞秋比预想中难受得多。

“瑞秋……”妈妈终于颤巍巍开口了，看向浑身脏兮兮的女儿。“你能回来真让我太高兴了……”

瑞秋心里被为妈妈此时的情况做了贡献而产生的愧疚感洗涤了一遍。她先是回头看了克洛伊一眼，然后松开手，蹒跚地向妈妈走了几步。对方此时已经下楼，也在向她走来。

“我很抱歉这些天来一直躲着你。”她终于承认，再也忍不住羞愧感。“我就是——”

瑞秋没有机会把话说完，因为妈妈用压倒性的力量紧紧抱住了她，彻底堵住了所有她想对妈妈说的话：包括她对妈妈合谋撒谎的愤怒，也包括单纯地告诉对妈妈自己有多爱她。

“——陷入了艰难得难以置信的适应期。”妈妈替她把话说完。“有这种感觉没问题……我爱你……我们都很爱你。”

瑞秋把头埋进妈妈的肩膀，使劲往里钻。她不愿让任何人看到她在哭泣。

“我一直……在想自己此时该对你说什么，然而我觉得唯一需要说的就是，你是我妈妈，永远会是我的妈妈。”她努力组织语言，话音里藏着强忍的啜泣。“我想见塞拉，或许我们会合得来……但她永远不会取代你；我真的……真的很爱你。”

妈妈抬起瑞秋的头，将双手从肩上放下；然而她仍然被瑞秋的怀抱固定在原地。她不可能脱身。妈妈吸了吸鼻子，微笑着轻轻抹去女儿脸颊上的泪水。

“我从来没有哪怕一刻怀疑过这点。”她柔声安慰少女。“有了你……是我生活中最大的乐趣。对我而言，拥有你让我感到莫大的幸福。”

瑞秋又忍住了一波即将喷涌而出的泪水，将脸埋在妈妈身上，比之前更用力地抱紧她。

“走吧，克洛伊……”瑞秋听到父亲对克洛伊说。“我们给她们一点空间……”

很长时间以来头一次，瑞秋对爸爸表示感激。对方引着克洛伊走向书房。她这会需要单独和目前这个世界上对她最重要的女人单独呆一会。

 

 


	8. 母罪

近些天来，塞拉·吉尔哈特是个非常深思熟虑的女人。

她必须深思熟虑。作为一名康复中的瘾君子，她需要把所有事务安排好。不可预知性带来的混乱可能是最令她惧怕的未知事物。对她而言，保持清醒意味着她得将一切安排得井井有条。经过了多年的自虐后，她把最后一年花在了学习怎样重新变回常人上，学习如何重新自爱。

她没有料到接受再教育对她的康复过程如此重要。戒毒并不能解决所有问题。这是个学习过程。很多基础知识需要重新学习。她之前的那种空心壳似的虚弱声音得重新得到强化，以让她的话恢复生机。她的手眼协调功能很差，摆餐具这种基础技能都需要重学。她甚至得重新教会自己该怎么走路，以免在落入旁人眼中第一时间就被当成恢复中的瘾君子僵尸。

这些都是她从未注意过的小事；然而此刻，这些对她而言都是巨大的个人胜利。

……她恨死了自己竟为之感到骄傲……

她生活中的另一个新形势便是所有事务都有周密的策划。她做好了原始计划失败后的备用方案。再说一遍，自发性是瘾君子面对的最可怕的魔鬼。至少在周一以前都是如此，知道詹姆给她打了电话，或多或少地重新插入了她的生活。

现在她处在一个所有计划加起来都毫无意义的世界里。

在和他的一次单独会面中，塞拉发觉自己越来越变得像这座昏昏欲睡的俄勒冈小镇中的一名正式居民。她现在租住在一间很不错的双卧住宅里，明早还要参加一间名叫“双鲸”的餐厅面试。显然那只是个形式，因为那里的女侍领班是詹姆的某个朋友。在塞拉之前的那些应试者显然都会丧失机会。

詹姆……和她记忆中相比有了很大不同。戒毒让她意识到，他并不是那个自己一直描绘的妖怪形象。

多年来，詹姆一直是她的敌人；这个男人不知怎地成了她所有问题的根源。她怨恨了他许多年，恨他毁了一切——从带着瑞秋逃跑，到寄钱给她。她极其讨厌被金钱收买；那些钱仿佛是詹姆在给她的灾难添薪加柴。多亏了他，她从未像认识的其他人那样沦为妓女，从来不需要谁在街上或者饿着肚子来满足毒瘾。她的账户每个月都会得到一笔钱，她的毒瘾得到了满足，詹姆的生活也就一帆风顺了。

在她戒毒之后，冰冷的现实随之而来。詹姆送来的钱并不是给她买毒品的，那只是为了让她……能活下去。她只是主动选择将这笔钱的目的想象得符合她编的故事，然后一直把他当成自己遭罪的缘由。他是一个仍然爱着她、仍然想帮助她的男人；但他更是一位父亲，必须把瑞秋放在首位。

自尊心和好意在把所有人蒙在鼓里一事上总是起到十分滑稽的效果。

即便已经知道这些事，她心中仍有一小块在怨恨詹姆带着瑞秋离开自己；但这部分只是她过去日子里的自私留下的残部。她已经足够强壮，可以无视它；她也很有自知之明，知道詹姆尽管尝试帮助她重建生活、给她提供落脚地，但在心里仍然不信任她。可能要过去很长很长时间，她才可能在他心中处于一个能够获得一部分真正信任的位置。

尽管还处在一团乱麻中，塞拉仍然有生以来第一次感觉自己已经足够勇敢、准备好投入大量时间为此目标奋斗了。

要是她能再勇敢点、迈出走进安柏家房子的最后一步就好了。

塞拉以为自己已经准备好，可现在她仍在纠结是否要迈出通向正门的最后几步，放弃的念头不住地冲击着她。她能感受到那块黑焦油污点（注：黑焦油同时指一种海洛因，此处双关）在她戒毒之后每时每刻都在发出召唤：召唤她回到它熟悉而安全的怀抱中。

现在去找弗兰克或者达蒙来上一针是如此容易……

塞拉长舒一口气，扔掉烟头，走向马路对面的房子，路上经过了一辆与环境格格不入的破旧皮卡，最后来到门前的人行道上。她感觉自己在走近门口的过程中仿佛神情恍惚。走到门前后，她没给自己临阵退缩的机会，直接把手指按在门铃上。

她并没有等多久。恰在此时，门开了；她发觉自己正盯着身材魁梧高大的詹姆。随着过去的记忆潮水般涌现，她竭尽全力才忍住大笑的冲动。垃圾摇滚风格已成过去，他现在穿着一件板板整整的橄榄色衬衫，下身一条正装长裤。

坐实了，詹姆·安柏老了。他已经彻底进入老爹模式。塞拉真他妈的羡慕。

 “詹姆……你好啊……”她向他致意，声音比自己预想中要羞涩几分。可以说这是自尊心的体现，但她就是不想在詹姆面前示弱哪怕一点点。

詹姆沉默了片刻，似乎在打量她。她在他脸上没有看到一丝温暖。这十分令她痛苦地证明了他对她并不感冒。他像周一那次和她在中立地点进行比较轻松的会面是一回事，但现在她站在他门前台阶上、准备正式进入他的世界则是另一回事了。

 “你好，塞拉。”片刻后，他回应道。“今晚过得怎样？”一抹微笑从她脸上划过。她感觉自己格格不入。

 “我挺好的。”她掩饰不住迟疑地说。“我是来得太早了吗？我可以……抱歉，我可以……晚点再来……”

正当她准备后退时，詹姆伸手拍了拍她的肩膀。他的表情似乎舒缓了几分。现在塞拉看出，她不是唯一表现出迟疑的人。她能看到詹姆眼中的恐惧：对她的恐惧。她必须记住，共度了美好的一天不代表战争结束，甚至不代表一次停火。

这不仅是瑞秋和她之间的和解，更是詹姆和她之间的和解。在她了解到她真正的遗存后过去的几天里，她不只让瑞秋感到万分痛苦；她根本不了解詹姆在两人在一起的最后一年里遭受了多少。

 “对不起，塞拉。我又……保护欲过强了……正如我所言，记忆已经刻印在脑海中……”他打消了她的疑虑，放下胳膊，让开过道以便将她引进屋。

塞拉喘了口气，颔首，召集起仅剩的勇气走进屋内。她沉默地迈着小步，跟在詹姆身后走进了这个打理得十分妥当、装饰典雅（她估计这是因为自己在这件事上根本不达标）的、被安柏一家叫做“家”的房子。

转过头来，她僵住了，发现自己正看着另一个双手叠放在身前、同时也疲倦地看向自己的女人。对方穿着黑色便裤和一件开士米羊毛衣，脖子上挂着一条精致的珍珠项链。

那么……这就是她了……这就是那个走进并收拾自己顿悟后留下的烂摊子的女人。

 “瑞秋在她自己屋里。我待会就把她叫下来。”詹姆对塞拉说的话打破了她对另一个女人的注视。“这是罗斯，我的妻子。罗斯，这是塞拉……”

没有言明的“前妻”一词挂在三人嘴边。罗斯没有动，甚至都没眨眼；然而詹姆站到两女中间，看向双方。塞拉决定帮他一把、先做出改变，于是暂时忍住了紧张感，先露出了微笑；她向罗斯走了几步，把手伸向一动不动的女人。

 “很高兴终于能见到你。”塞拉对罗斯说。“非常感谢你能同意这次会面……”

塞拉保持伸出手的姿势，看着罗斯的表情渐渐舒缓，直到勉强接过手草草握了一下，随即放开。新的并发症自然产生了，这并不是塞拉想要的结果，但她知道这好过别的反应。罗斯显然很反感她。

 “要我给你拿点什么喝的吗？”詹姆对她说。“我们之前开了瓶红酒……”

罗斯和塞拉不约而同地转头看向这个刚提议要不要让一名恢复中的瘾君子喝点酒的男人。尽管塞拉没有酗酒的恶习，即便她几乎不会感到痛苦，她也必须保持绝对清醒。从此刻起，任何比咖啡因和烟草更强烈的物质都不能进入她体内……不管她有多么渴望一根大麻烟或者一杯酒。

 “好吧……很抱歉……”詹姆揉着脖子表示歉意。“那你想喝杯茶吗？”

塞拉笑着点点头，尽力不注意罗斯正盯着这对前夫妻，仿佛这是什么她不懂的私人玩笑。詹姆最后看了妻子……现任妻子一眼，离开两人走向厨房，给罗斯和塞拉一个单独与对方相处的机会。

罗斯向前一步，手伸向敞开的客厅。

 “要不要坐下？”她用保持得十分仔细的声音问。

塞拉又笑了一下，沉默地跟着罗斯走进客厅，并在对方示意的沙发上落座。罗斯坐在她对面，双手叠放在膝头，脸上保持着一种无可奈何的表情。显然罗斯同意这次会面的唯一原因就是瑞秋的需要。

罗斯……罗斯是位真正的母亲。不像她。尽管她嫉妒詹姆，但这和她对对面那个女人的感受完全不能相比；面对这个女人，她仍然要咽下自尊心、听从其首肯。

塞拉能想象罗斯有多憎恨自己此时的出现，憎恨自己闯入了她的生活、彻底摧毁瑞秋对她的幻觉。

 “我想说声谢谢你。”她小心地说，以免暴露出海洛因颤音。“感谢你陪伴詹姆，感谢你做了我永远做不到的事——当瑞秋的母亲。我想说的是，我并没打算为你带来任何不便。我知道自己是什么人，我也知道我被剥夺了什么权利。如果你对此非常不舒服，尽管告诉我，我会离开……如果你为此恨我，这完全可以理解……”

她开始扯淡了，他自己也知道。詹姆也知道，他或许正在厨房听着；罗斯显然也知道，因为她举起一根手指示意她沉默，自己一言未发。

塞拉立刻领会了暗示，紧紧闭上嘴巴，看着罗斯在沙发上扭动。罗斯似乎对这些事感到一点也不舒服。在她看来，罗斯更像是在考虑是否就着她的提议索性将她请出房子。

她看着这位母亲把身体挪蹭到沙发边缘。

 “对这件事……我有许多种感受，也包括对你过去所有的行为……但我并不恨你，塞拉。”罗斯优雅地说，“……在你给了我瑞秋之后，我怎么能恨你呢？”

塞拉无视了脑海深处那块告诉她这些话不可信、罗斯选择这个动机只是为了避免可能的麻烦的黑色小污点，相反选择相信这番话是真情流露，相信罗斯和她一时间理解了对方。她知道自己该说什么。

幸运的是，詹姆端着一杯茶来到了她身边；大吉岭茶，加柠檬，一块糖。她对他微微一笑，接过茶杯，看着詹姆又走到罗斯身边，一只手轻抚妻子的后颈。

罗斯抬头看向丈夫，露出一个没有逃过塞拉眼睛的微笑。显然两人之间的关系已经被这件事严重损害。詹姆一定是对罗斯讲了塞拉的故事，但罗斯大概是估计自己永远不会处于此时这种境地：作为主人招待一位海洛因瘾君子，并且还得友善地对待。无需否认，罗斯脑海中仍然深深扎根着詹姆给她讲的那些骇人故事。

刻印的记忆真他妈操蛋。

三人重新陷入沉默。塞拉趁机抿茶，同时双眼打量这栋房子。她僵住了，注意到一座奖杯——她估计那是瑞秋获得的某个奖项。如果得到允许的话，她准备晚饭后自己看看。在瑞秋这个年纪，她是很受欢迎的人，但她从来都对学术成就兴致缺缺。

不像詹姆那样。

如果詹姆说得没错，瑞秋真的是两人特质的结合，那么她的确会是个非常危险的女孩。

茶喝到一半时，塞拉听到了声音。两双脚正一级级走下楼梯。她看到詹姆和罗斯立即停下近乎无声的密谈、一齐看向楼梯。塞拉把杯子放在面前的杯托上，站起来转了个身，默默地看着安柏夫妇目光所指。

在那边现身的显然是两个女孩。第一个女孩站得比第二个女孩高一级台阶。她更高一点，一撮刘海染成了蓝色，一只眼睛周围因被打了一拳而略带紫黄色。她也在盯着塞拉，仿佛她是个保镖。

这个是克洛伊·普莱斯，詹姆和她讲过这个女孩。她和克洛伊之前见过，或者不如说偶遇过：两人周六时在她见过弗兰克·鲍尔斯后对过眼。

当时她还好奇为什么这个女孩那么刻意地盯着自己看，现在她明白了。

牵着克洛伊手的第二个女孩比普莱斯女孩矮了一个头。她是个金发榛眸的女孩。她穿着一件朴素的灰色开襟羊毛衫，配上白色衬衣和黑色便裤。她看起来很不愿出现在这里，但是克洛伊俯身对她耳语了几句可能是鼓励的话——这足以让她走下最后几步台阶。

女孩表现出的恐惧一点也没让塞拉气馁。对她而言，该死的瑞秋·安柏简直是个天使。

塞拉并不算很虔诚的信徒。宗教更像是她母亲的游戏，并且它也不再她的康复计划中；即便她很虔诚，她也觉得上帝没时间拯救自己这样一个可鄙之人。但是瑞秋在她眼中正是这种形象——一位天使。她不会让任何人挑战瑞秋在她心中的地位。

尽管这是她们第一次互动，却不是她第一次见到对方（这一点她不会对詹姆和罗斯承认）。过去的一个月里，她已经见过瑞秋几次；大多数时候是在阿卡迪亚湾附近，比如火行者演唱会和《暴风雨》汇演，但每次都隔得很远，每次时间也不长、以免引起怀疑。

这些偷偷摸摸的窥视支持她尝试与詹姆见面，以求安排一次正式会面。她会珍爱每一个她注意到的细节。蓝翎单耳钉，她的笑容；在第一次注意到瑞秋还戴着那个她许多年前做的手镯时，塞拉的心脏几乎要跳出来了。这是詹姆愿意留存并传递给他们的孩子的为数不多的几件物品之一。

塞拉的眼睛跳向手腕。她已经不再戴着它了。

一时间，她怀疑这是不是因为自己，但很快她就有了新发现。手镯现在正好好戴在克洛伊·普莱斯腕上。这个女孩注意到自己在关注手镯，脸蛋一下变成淡粉色，突出的牙齿紧咬嘴唇。

呵，这件事她可要好好问问。

她看向瑞秋，又向前走了几步，然后顿住。这一行为让詹姆眉头微蹙。现在就玩深情有点太早了。

 “你好，瑞秋。”她说，试图隐藏语气中的羞耻。“过了……这么多年。”

瑞秋保持沉默，无声地观察她的生母，神情没有一丝怀疑。塞拉忍不住想起詹姆——一位极致的观察者——这让赛拉倍感疲倦。然而，她的神情里还有些别的，仿佛……她的内心在作斗争。

这可能是大好事，也可能是大坏事。

 “我不知道……到底该和你说什么。”瑞秋终于开口了，声音脆弱而迟疑。“我以为我能……可我没有……”

塞拉笑了，歪头表示了解这件事冲击力有多大。她试着不去注意詹姆和罗斯正撤向一个保持尊重的距离、以便在不干预的情况下保持观察。有点像探监时间的狱卒。

 “有那么多话可以说，以致找到话头变得不可能了。在这件事上我比你思考的时间长得多，可我仍然觉得很难。”塞拉回应道，双手在两侧做着小动作。“如果你想放弃闲谈……如果你已经准备好的话，我觉得你要不要想一下你准备问什么——随便问——我都会回答你。”

她陷入沉默，等着似乎开始思考的瑞秋给出答复。瑞秋仍然没有松开好友的手。此时克洛伊似乎成了她最后的安慰。

 “那我怎么知道你说的是真话？”她的女儿问，扭曲的声音不复之前的温软和羞涩，仿佛她终于明白自己应该发难。

塞拉转了下肩，又原地一耸。

 “你不知道，你也不能相信我说的或做的任何事……但不管这对你的意义有多微小，我都会诚实地回答你的问题。如果你不想相信我，那完全没问题……”塞拉回答，试图隐藏语气中的失望。她想过理论上这一幕会很艰难，但实践只会难上加难。

她瞥了一眼詹姆。对方似乎点点头，这鼓励了她。有了詹姆的许可……这就……比她预想中多得多了。

她转过身，看到瑞秋脱开了克洛伊，默默跌坐进沙发。她抬起眼睛，拒绝直视塞拉。

 “过了这么久，你……到底想通过这次见到我达到什么目的？”瑞秋说道，语气严厉了许多……更像詹姆了。

塞拉一寸寸挪动着，一直来到沙发另一端。她也坐下了，还摊平了裙摆；瑞秋则仍然眯眼盯着对面上方的墙壁。

 “我觉得我是想着手终结一个纪元——那段时间我伤害了无数人。”她把双手交叠在膝头说。

瑞秋直接对塞拉表现出恼火。意识到自己可能要搞砸，塞拉连忙继续。

 “我没有妄想获得你的原谅。那不是我有权寻求的东西，那只能来自你的主动给予。”塞拉继续施压，在瑞秋失望之前解释清楚。“我……想帮你理解。我……如果你的问题比较具体，我请求你稍微耐心一点……你估计也能想到，我很难想起在2008年以前的记忆……。”

她让自己这段话的最后一局带上了一丝幽默。在法官面前，自贬是一项生存工具；当瑞秋坐在自己对面时，她不得不利用这项应对技术。从瑞秋脸上的表情判断——一阵强烈的反感——她完全没有取得成效。

 “我想这就是你选择做一个他妈的自顾自的瘾君子时会发生的事，对吧？”她恶毒地反驳。

这句话像是删了她一耳光。虽然她早已充分预料到这次怒火，但她受到的伤害并未因此减轻。更滑稽的是，罗斯似乎打算替她辩护了。到底是出自真心关怀，又或者只是一位客人在她家客厅被她女儿羞辱这一事实，塞拉并不确定。不管怎样，她都十分感激这位真正的母亲。

 “我活该受到比你想象中多得多的折磨……”她温和地纵容了少女的行为。

瑞秋翻了个白眼，从座位上起身开始踱步，仿佛即将爆发。她中途停了下来，背对塞拉和其他亲友，低头沉思了一会，然后转身看向沉默地坐着的塞拉：塞拉努力无视自己的孩子看起来……受到了她听闻的所有事的如此严重伤害的景象造成的肝胆欲摧的痛苦。

难以想象这只是一切的开始。如果瑞秋愿意和她重新保持联系，在可预见的将来，瑞秋只会不断地被生母伤害。塞拉会讲述的故事、对瑞秋父亲施加的痛苦。他们曾深爱彼此，而詹姆却不得不杀灭这段感情来保护瑞秋……这种爱是瑞秋需要理解的。

此时此刻，塞拉只感到极度的自厌，因为她看到女儿正在经受自己造成的所有痛苦。她知道自己不得不这样做，并且这也是她应做的；但这并没有让她停止憎恨自己创造了这些痛苦、并直到现在才同意弥补。

 “你到底有没有考虑过我？”瑞秋一只手揉着脖子问，终于再次看向塞拉。“在过去的他妈的十三年里，在你戒毒之前，我是不是连‘事后思’都不算？或者毒瘾第一？”

塞拉只沉默了片刻。在极度的羞愧中，她摇摇头。

 “毒瘾第一，它在我生命中比什么都重要。”她在承认时已经无法直视瑞秋好奇的双眼。“我毁掉了我的婚姻，毁掉了与父母的关系，更糟的是我抛弃了抚养你这个孩子的机会……只为了维持这份渴望。海洛因是我最好的朋友，也是我最大的敌人。它杀死了我珍爱的一切，然而不知为何，它又总能麻痹随之而来的痛苦。思考我失去了什么实在太痛苦了……而当我在极少数想起你的时候……这份思念带来的唯一后果就是让我的处境进一步恶化……”

塞拉喘了口气，转过身去。

 “海洛因是种……能够自我维持的痛楚……”她怜悯地说。

 “可是什么改变了？”瑞秋见缝插针地问。“是什么让你决定戒毒并来见我？”

来了……黄金质问。这个问题她不想回答，但她知道自己如果还想保留一丝机会，就必须回答。

 “一年半以前我OD（注：吸毒过量）了。”她咬紧牙关简单地回答，“我一下晕过去了，然后……呃，我死了六分钟。主治医师说如果不是一个好心人发现了我，我早就……”

塞拉停下话头颔首。她并没必要当着满脸骇然看着自己的人们说完这句话。她咽下喉咙里的结，单单看向詹姆。他看起来……明显对这条信息表示难过。仿佛尽管发生了这么多事……尽管她害得她经历了那么多破事……他仍然对自己有几分关心。

看到这一幕，对她来说可挺稀奇了。

 “我在医院醒来时，胃里插着管，打了一针纳洛酮，很长时间以来首次恢复清醒。那时我意识到我已经失去了所有人。”她用单音节继续说，“我本来会一个人死去，没人陪伴我；我知道那就是我最后一次吸毒……前几个月尝试戒毒屡屡碰壁……但是后来……一想到如果戒了毒你就能回到我身边，我便明白必须继续奋斗。”

塞拉陷入沉默，将目光重新凝聚在瑞秋身上，发现对方也在无力地瞪着自己。

 “所以……这一切都完全是由你的自我中心意识驱动的……”瑞秋总结道。经过这番讨论后，她看起来彻底幻灭了想象。

塞拉再次颔首。

 “我是个恢复中的海洛因瘾君子，瑞秋。自私已经成了我的天性。”她努力在脸上挤出一个微笑，提醒女孩道。“这次是自私头一次具有建设性。我想戒毒，我想让自己走出无尽的地狱，我也想有朝一日像现在这样站在你面前，回应我对我最对不起的人做过的所有可怕的事。”

瑞秋向塞拉一挥手。

 “好啊，你需要保持自私才能康复，对你真他妈是件好事。”她对年长的女人咆哮。“可你看到那个女人了吗？”她跟了一句，用手示意戴着一副故作镇定的面具默默站在丈夫身边的罗斯。“她是我妈妈，塞拉。你不是。”

塞拉眨眨眼；她的嘴巴张开了片刻，随后再次闭上。她看着瑞秋在罗斯身边坐下。

 “你光凭站在这里，并不能获得以任何方式取代她的权利。”她继续道，声音升高了。“她在完全不必出现时陪在了我身边。她选择嫁给爸爸，做我妈妈。十三年来，她一直严守秘密，让我免受任何东西……”

瑞秋的声音渐不可闻。她转身背向塞拉，反而注视着罗斯，然后伸手握住对方胳膊。

 “妈妈，我太生气撒谎的事了，可我感激你为我撒谎。”瑞秋对罗斯说，仿佛对方是屋里唯一的人。“你教会了我所知的一切；她只凭现在出现在这里……什么都改变不了。”

瑞秋的手沿着罗斯的胳膊滑下。她回身面对塞拉，面带悔恨。仿佛她不得不说出真相，无论这有多么毁天灭地。

 “对不起，塞拉……”她呢喃道，“可比起我妈妈，你什么也不是……”

沉默再次笼罩房间，所有人似乎都在等待她回应这一明显的当面拒绝。塞拉强迫一个微笑重新回到脸上，然而他不得不再次咬紧下唇来忍住明显的颤抖。她同样预料到了这一幕，但势不可挡的徒劳感让她愈发难以接受。

 “我知道……”她用绷紧的声音说，避免泄露一丝情感。“我先是告诉了你父亲，然后告诉了罗斯，现在我告诉了你。我并没打算引诱你离开她，或者以任何方式取代她。我只是想了解你，而我们之间的关系该怎样界定完全取决于你。”

罗斯从瑞秋的阴影中走出来，站到女儿身边，一手搂住她的肩膀。瑞秋在被触碰时身体一僵，抬头看向妈妈。罗斯微微一笑，打破了她自从塞拉走进她家后就一直绷紧的神经。

 “瑞秋，这一幕展开的方式……令人太不愉快了；我可以领会你的愤怒，我也很爱你为我辩护。”她试图轻声向愤怒的女儿传达想法。“可是塞拉正在尝试改变，这是值得表扬的。我并没有被塞拉威胁，我也完全信任你能不止和我保持良好关系、同时还能和她找到某种解决办法——如果你想的话。”

罗斯的声音逐渐减弱；她开始仔细观察塞拉。难以置信，可即便这个人闯进了罗斯的生活、动摇了她的母性，她似乎仍然愿意给对方一次机会。尽管往事尖叫着说这人不配。

 “她……也是你的母亲。”罗斯小心翼翼地说。“或许你现在不这么觉得，但她应该获得一次尝试向你证明的机会。”

一声咳嗽插入了两个……技术上讲是三个安柏家的女人之间。她们转头发现詹姆正和有点咬牙切齿地看着她们的克洛伊·普莱斯站在一起。在塞拉看来，克洛伊似乎准备好在谈崩之后介入了。

 “我们要不先吃晚饭？”詹姆肃穆地提议。“如果你们愿意，我们可以待会再继续这个话题。”

瑞秋，罗斯和塞拉互相交换了一会眼神，然后无声地达成共识。无论瑞秋有没有义务善待塞拉，世界上都有足够时间让她们继续争论。不过如果真的要争论，塞拉希望能改天在再议。

这样她知道她至少还能有第二次机会见到自己的孩子。一个绝望之举……但她认了。

***

晚餐开在了客厅而非餐厅里。

瑞秋显然已经在一时气愤之下毁掉了餐桌：这事听起来简直像扯淡。新餐桌还在西雅图制作中，因而塞拉、安柏一家和克洛伊·普莱斯只能尽可能小心地吃着西班牙凉菜汤。

虽然安柏家的女人以及塞拉都保持沉默，但詹姆和克洛伊之前却绝非如此。他们正各持己见地讨论着那辆荒唐地停在安柏家门口的报废旧皮卡。

詹姆并不想告诉别人自己在当律师前是做什么的，但他的父亲是一位机械师，这也就默认詹姆是个业余机械师了。

克洛伊似乎在消化詹姆提的每一条建议。塞拉默默地好奇这到底是真正的兴趣、渴望讨论除了房间里的大象以外的话题、还是克洛伊在尝试讨好……正在与之做朋友的女孩的父亲：呃，用詹姆对塞拉父亲的手段——努力拍马屁。

不管是哪种情况（塞拉个人倾向于第三个理论），克洛伊都的确尝试让瑞秋参与谈话，并说她在让皮卡恢复运作上出了不少力，这让詹姆大有好感。

瑞秋一个字也没说。

看着瑞秋仍然拒绝詹姆对她造成了身体上的伤痛。尽管出了这么多事，保护她的谎言还是让她开始感到厌倦——詹姆似乎无论怎样都抹不去这一事实。在他过去几天里为她做了那么多事以后，塞拉感到自己有义务站出来为他说话。所以，如果瑞秋在一个晚上里决定不和塞拉联系了，她就马上提起这件事。如果瑞秋决定保持联系，她就等到时机成熟再说。如果有足够时间建立与女儿的关系，她就不打算操之过急。

现在她正坐在安柏家的后院里，抽着一根香烟，手里拿着一只罗斯临时给她用以充当烟灰缸的旧咖啡杯。看着一览无遗的林火肆虐，她可以理解罗斯为何如此在乎这点。尽管罗斯并不像那种哪怕偶尔赞同别人抽烟的女人。

身后的滑门开启，吸引了她的注意力。克洛伊·普莱斯在门框上站了片刻，然后走进露台，随手带上门。她对塞拉微微一笑，塞拉也还以微笑。她带着一丝淡淡的戏谑情绪看着女孩放弃了舒适的座椅，反而选择一屁股坐在台阶上。

克洛伊把手伸进夹克，掏出香烟和打火机点上。塞拉无视了责骂她的本能，因为她根本没资格这么做。她只有在抓到克洛伊和瑞秋抽冰毒、鳄鱼丸或者浴盐（注：都是毒品名，其中第二种我也不认识……）时才有资格指责。在滥用镇静剂的排位上，海洛因比起那些东西早就失去了最羞愧的地位。滥用鸦片类药物这些年来已经成了美国流行文化……

塞拉呼出一大口烟雾，意识到自己到底有多老了，然后看向在抽烟时把头扭开的克洛伊。她看起来很甜美；对瑞秋……很殷勤。尽管这有点潜在的悲哀，但她并没有把注意力置于此。在这个多事之秋，瑞秋不能再要求一位更好的朋友来帮助她渡过难关了。

……不管它们到底是啥关系……

克洛伊换了个姿势，这让她这个瑞秋的好友（或者是女友？操，女孩的事真搞不懂）沉默地抽着烟的生母能仔细观察对方。塞拉又吸了口烟，笑了。

 “那么……”克洛伊尴尬地说，“文身……很酷……”

塞拉瞥了眼自己的花臂文身，脸上仍挂着一抹淡淡的微笑。她是在这些年来各种各样的海洛因瘾发作的情况下弄的这些文身。曾经这是耻辱的标志，现在却提醒着她自己是如何从本已准备好接受的、自我强加的慢性死亡中幸存下来。

 “谢谢。”塞拉嘟囔着将烟灰点进杯子。“我可不可以做出进一步假设，你打算也搞个这玩意？”

克洛伊脸上浮现出一个微笑。她点点头。

 “是啊……有点想自己设计一条花臂。”克洛伊承认道，并把烟塞回嘴里。“我得再等一年，这样我妈就不会他妈的吓死。”

塞拉把双手交叠在膝头，脸上划过一抹了然的轻笑。

 “好丫头，原创总是比从纹身师的本子里选要好。”塞拉轻轻表扬了女孩。“如果我看到别的女孩纹着倒钩铁丝网或者蝴蝶，我可能会大吃一惊的。”

虽然塞拉希望克洛伊没注意到自己公开展示的蝴蝶纹身，但对方还是为这局玩笑似的评论而开怀大笑；这感觉很好。经历了今晚之后，能得到这种回应让塞拉有了对未来的一点希望。仿佛把克洛伊逗笑就意味着她也能用某种复杂曲折的方式把瑞秋逗笑。不过……她还是忍不住感到有点……担心。毕竟，这不是她们首次相遇。

 “我能给你一点建议吗？”塞拉再次开口，声音恢复了正常模式。

赛拉看到克洛伊愉快的神情迅速消失。她看起来厌倦得几乎像她看到的罗斯的样子。

 “才认识了她三个小时，你就要给我提建议？”克洛伊一边反问、一边点着烟灰，却是像个标准的朋克少女一样点在了台阶上。

 “不是关于瑞秋的。”塞拉眼也不眨地盯着克洛伊·普莱斯温柔的蓝眸说。“是对你的建议。”

塞拉默默地起身，又默默地走近女孩，倚在栏杆上。她和克洛伊都同时呼吸着自己以及对方的烟雾。

 “我理解你想嗨的冲动。青少年时期很糟糕，我也没有资格在这一领域给你提建议。”塞拉低头对仍然坐着的女孩说。“可我的确了解弗兰克·鲍尔斯。”

她看着克洛伊的坐姿逐渐僵硬。克洛伊只抬头看了上方的塞拉一小会，便站起身加入了对方的行列。她也背靠着栏杆，此时似乎很留意塞拉将要说的话。

 “这是我的建议：不要把你的生活和他的搅在一起。如果非要买的话，可以去买他的大麻。但别掺和他的事。”塞拉警告年轻的女孩。看到詹姆和罗斯正在屋里交谈，她压低了声音。“他并不迷人或者可爱。他只是装出好面孔的更坏的人。我更希望你不要冒险和他打交道，以及进一步涉及……”

塞拉的声音逐渐放低，没有说出瑞秋的名字。她感到有点愧疚，仿佛她提醒克洛伊只是为了瑞秋考虑。她看向克洛伊；对方似乎并未纠结于此。或许她有点太过自责了。

 “我会把我对詹姆说的话告诉你：我永远不会让瑞秋受伤……”克洛伊对塞拉低语。

塞拉真心相信这点。

克洛伊回头看向房间，脸上再次划过一抹微笑。塞拉也望过去，看到瑞秋正被父母推着走向她们。女孩沉默地走出房子，加入了克洛伊和塞拉的行列。塞拉直起身，忍住了瑞秋靠在克洛伊身上时，自己心中的嫉妒。

 “我能抽一口吗，克洛伊？”瑞秋向朋友请求道，并把手伸向女孩的香烟。

克洛伊瞥了塞拉一眼，竟然仿佛对当着瑞秋生母的面给她烟抽感到很不舒服；不过最后，她还是把烟塞进了瑞秋指缝间，看着女孩轻吐烟圈。塞拉看得很清楚，瑞秋还是个菜鸟——这让她感觉好受了一点。

在把烟还给克洛伊后，瑞秋对普莱斯女孩微微一笑，拍了下对方的脸蛋，然后才把注意力径直放在塞拉身上。

 “爸爸说他可以开车载你回住所，如果你愿意的话。”瑞秋打破了几人间的沉默。“今天很高兴见到你……”

她的声音逐渐衰弱，仿佛她原本并未打算这么快就说这句话。

 “我……很抱歉之前表现得那么贱，如果你也这么觉得的话……”她嘟囔道，脸上的笑容消失在塞拉眼前。“但是……这是……我需要先知道答案……你也得理解，你不能就这样进入我的生活，就这样他妈的打断它，只凭你觉得因为你生了我、就有权利这么做……因为这么想太不公平了。”

塞拉颔首。不管这段话有多伤人，她还是要赞赏瑞秋选择的立场。

 “你生我的气是对的。我知道……对家庭的忠诚很重要，我也向你保证，我不是来这里未经你表态同意就闯入你的生活的。”塞拉宽慰女孩道，藏起了不断增加的、对对方话语中表达的拒绝意味的恐惧。“无论接下来发生什么，事态都完全由你掌控。我会呆在阿卡迪亚湾，你可以自己选择如何处理这个问题。”

瑞秋双手抱胸，似乎在考虑此事。

 “我……不知道自己愿不愿意喊你‘妈妈’……这些天来，我喊‘爸爸’已经很苦难了，这还是他没抛弃过我。”她对塞拉承认。“但是……我愿意进一步了解你。你觉得这样能接受吗？”

塞拉尖锐地喘了口气，揉着前额点点头。

 “我接受……”塞拉同意了，把烟头插进茶杯。“这是我在你这里唯一的愿望……”

瑞秋伸手从克洛伊嘴唇边偷走了香烟，因而从对方那获得了一声‘你他妈搞毛啊，安柏！’的抗议。她又抽了一口，然后将其还给她偷窃的对象。

然后瑞秋做了一件塞拉完全没想到的是。瑞秋向前一步，扑向塞拉，双臂紧紧环住对方后背，两手向上够到了年长女人的肩膀，脸埋进塞拉穿着裙子的肩窝里。

塞拉过了好一会才反应过来。一开始，塞拉以为她的意识和她开了个玩笑，仿佛这是某种幻觉；然而这是真的。十五年来，她的女儿第一次来到她怀抱中。塞拉缓慢而迟疑地抬起自己的胳膊环住了女儿，同时双眼盯着前方，尝试忍住崩溃的冲动，以免吓到伏在她身体上的女孩。

透过玻璃门，她能看到詹姆此时正双手插袋注视着女儿和前妻的拥抱。她并不知道他表现得愉快与否，但塞拉已经完全不在乎对方的感受了。

此刻，怀中的女孩是唯一重要的事物。

拥抱仅仅又持续了片刻，但塞拉品味了每一秒。当瑞秋抽身时，她竭尽全力才想起自己所处的位置，然后放开双臂让少女离开。瑞秋退开后，把略显散乱的一头金毛重新捋回耳后，然后瞥向克洛伊。

 “我只是想着至少要尝试一次……”她轻声对塞拉承认，然后不再挡住塞拉，以让对方能和詹姆一起坐车回家。

塞拉开怀大笑。这或许是唯一能让她忍住泪水的动作。

 “当然，瑞秋……”塞拉毫无必要地用上了女儿的名字，以单独弥补这些年来一直没能在女儿在场时叫出这个名字的缺憾。“不过……如果你还有心情再抱我的话……我绝对不会拒绝的。”

塞拉觉得她已经达到了今晚的顶点，再多说一句都只会毁掉气氛。于是，她沉默地从女儿身边走过，进入安柏家的房子。她站到了詹姆身边，只允许自己瞥了瑞秋和克洛伊最后一眼，随即在詹姆的引领下走向前门。瑞秋正双手抓住克洛伊的胳膊，神采奕奕地与之交谈。

她……她真的感到激动了吗？

不管怎样，塞拉唯一能确认的是，这是她一生中最美妙的几个瞬间之一。她第一次尝到了母性的滋味，而她已然上瘾了。


	9. 垃圾场女王

 

七月比克洛伊预想中来的还快。

由于与塞拉尴尬的首次会面取得了不少成就，詹姆和罗斯有了理由决定让塞拉和安柏一家每两周见一次面。克洛伊试图每次都到场，但她仍然要解决自己的问题，比如对乔伊斯以及和她睡在一起的那个傻逼与日预增的好奇。

詹姆、罗斯和塞拉之间的紧张关系得到了缓解，这让瑞秋也变得愈发活泼开朗了。仿佛她在真相水落石出后终于认清了自己在各项事务中的位置。她和生母的每次互动似乎都进一步解释了她没能从詹姆或罗斯那里得到解答的疑惑。

至于塞拉……唔……塞拉心中感到十分悲伤。在对自己和他人造成了那么多困扰后，克洛伊实在想不到还有谁心中能不充满悔恨。然而尽管如此，塞拉似乎还是逐渐走出了自我强加的惩罚；至少在探访瑞秋期间，她一直试图让谈话尽可能顺利进行，有求必应地回答瑞秋关于过去那些事细节的追问，无论有多琐碎。她有点像是在步步为营、春风化雨地激励瑞秋的青春活力，并在不同程度上取得了成功。瑞秋通常都会满足她，而塞拉似乎总是那么……忙碌，消化瑞秋告诉她的每一件事。

在她的问题上，塞拉有点过于踌躇。当然她有着充分的理由，并且她也从未回避过瑞秋向她提出的任何问题。只不过探寻过去对她而言是段相当痛苦的经历。瑞秋和克洛伊都预料到讨论塞拉自我强加的地狱生活是件很艰难的事情，但美好的记忆似乎更让这位母亲难以表达。仿佛所有关于她自愿放弃的爱的事情都是不可思议的。

这其中最奇怪的一件事便是塞拉不止一次地当着两人面哭泣。母亲们很容易这样，并且这一幕很糟糕，但塞拉的情况与之截然不同。他们会谈论一些沉重黑暗的事情，让瑞秋流泪，可塞拉……她就像在诉说一件对她无关紧要的琐事。这很伤人，但她已经被折磨得精疲力竭，无法在身体上流出泪水。因而她就坐在那里谈论着多少次濒死的经历，仿佛在谈论天气。

尽管有了这么多进展，仍然有一个持久的问题在吞噬克洛伊的信心，至少在最初的几天里如此。在塞拉和瑞秋团结一心、消除隔阂后，詹姆现在也坚决支持这种交流，那么瑞秋还需要自己吗？詹姆呢？

这些问题一直没有得到答复，因为她并没有问两人。尽管目前为止还没出问题，克洛伊仍然担心有朝一日瑞秋会清醒过来、意识到她不再需要自己。

操他妈的艾略特，散播了怀疑的种子。谢天谢地，那个蠢逼已经或多或少地滚蛋了。他最近正和一个叫沃伦还是什么的低年级声混在一起。每次克洛伊接送瑞秋上下学时，他都会看向两人，但也仅此而已。

 “克洛伊！”她听见楼下传来有人召唤。“吃早饭了！”

克洛伊把最后一批换洗衣物装进瑞秋借给她的行李袋，又带上了干活时穿的脏衣服，然后拉好拉链，把恐惧抛在脑后，离开了卧室。

今天是周六，她和瑞秋打算今晚在垃圾场棚屋过夜。除了对塞拉重新回到安柏家生活中以及学校生活的兴奋以外，她们还冷静地将棚屋修复了。鉴于林火现已得到控制，回到垃圾场已经足够安全、无需担心。皮卡上装满了两个女孩在过去几周里手机的闲置木料、隔热布和油漆，现在她们唯一要做的就是劳动。

走到楼梯口时，克洛伊停下脚步，瞥向妈妈的卧室敞开的房门。她放下行李袋，走进房间四下打量。

现在已经转正了：大卫已经擅自占用了她的房子。她已经他妈的不再拥有这里。这里变成了争夺中的领土，现在已经从她指缝间流逝，落入了安柏的领域。瑞秋想搬进学校寝室；她还在温柔地劝说克洛伊也如法炮制，这样自己就不用理会这里的破事了。克洛伊不知道自己能不能住得起，但瑞秋坚持认为奖学金十有八九能覆盖这份花销。这是个很诱人的主意。

她甚至和詹姆聊过大卫的情况。詹姆坚持要在她继续鼓捣皮卡之前，带她去车管所领取货车行车许可证（想想看吧）。她也说不清为什么自己要谈论那个傻逼。或许是因为无聊，或许是因为长期以来她终于在生活中遇到一位不会轻视她或者试图溺爱她的人，但他也从未抛弃过她。

詹姆的确符合她心目中的形象，对减轻她的忧虑并未起到太大帮助。他并没像大卫那样要求克洛伊尊敬自己，也没像妈妈常做的那样要求克洛伊做这做那。相反，他只是思思盯着她的眼睛，恰到好处地解释了“灰姑娘效应”，并提供了统计数据供她考虑——数据显示，继父母对继子女进行身体上的虐待或性虐待的概率会升高。他表示这个理论尚需证明，但他宁愿保证她的安全，也不愿将来后悔。

克洛伊不太相信大卫会做那种事。他是个傻逼，可他真的会打自己吗？当她说她并不觉得会发生这种事时，她很快发现詹姆·安柏并未仅仅将这个问题当成假设处理。他拿过她的手机，将自己办公室的电话添进了联系人名单。

 “即便你还是我行我素，他只要敢对你或者你母亲动一根手指，你就给我打电话，我会处理此事……”他直截了当地对她说。

于是，持有包含一位地检官全部力量、俗称核密码的武器的克洛伊默默踏入妈妈的房间，没怎么犹豫就拉开了妈妈梳妆台的抽屉，一言不发地在里面翻找，直到摸到一个金属物体。

她停止搜索，掏出一块配有皮带的旧金属表。她平静地看着这件老物什，嘴角在检查中浮现一抹淡淡的微笑。片刻后，她将旧表揣进口袋，关上了抽屉。鉴于妈妈已经开始新生活，她很怀疑对方还需不需要一件书序威廉·普莱斯的遗物。

克洛伊重新提起行李袋，跺着脚走下楼梯来到厨房，发现妈妈正在炉灶边忙碌地为傻逼煎着几个鸡蛋；傻逼正他妈的在车库里对着自己大吼大叫，不可理喻。

她伸出胳膊，一只手搭在妈妈肩上，吻了一下对方的脸颊。今天是这么美妙的一天，可不能因为妈妈的出现而搞砸。

 “哦，现在我知道你有计划了。”妈妈在克洛伊退开时咕哝。“让我猜猜：瑞秋要来作客，而你准备大闹一番？”

克洛伊翻了个白眼，从烤饼堆上抓了一张，然后倚在吧台上。一声响亮的‘该死，放哪了？’从车库传来。

 “我们一直是末路狂花二人组。”克洛伊讨人嫌地边吃边回答。“别担心；我们不会打电话骚扰你或者你男朋友的。话说，这逼怎么了？”

妈妈并未像往常一样斥责。她只是略微挪了下身子，仿佛感到有些不舒服。

 “哦……他把什么东西放错位置了。他搬进来这件事比较困难。”她像克洛伊通常所为一样回避了问题。她瞥了眼女儿，又补充道：“我有点事想问你，是关于瑞秋父亲的……并且我希望你能保密。”

克洛伊捞了一把热培根，对妈妈点点头。她很擅长保密。

通常……一般来说……

操……好吧，所以如果瑞秋来问她，她绝对一五一十地告诉对方妈妈说了什么……除非她真想给瑞秋留下深刻影响，那她就会主动地脱口而出。她爱她的妈妈，妈妈也一直对她很好，但她给不了瑞秋很可能愿意给出的额外奖赏。对一个雌狮似的女孩而言，诚实绝对他妈的是很好的催情剂。

是，是……忠于家庭的确很重要，可她毕竟还是个十六岁的孩子，时不时就会用下半身思考。他妈的告她啊！

 “自从詹姆·安柏要求我替那个新来的服务员美言几句后，他就经常光顾店里，仿佛在查她的岗。他们总是严肃地谈很长时间话。”妈妈继续说道，险些让克洛伊被食物噎到。“我没偷听她们，但是事情显而易见。我喜欢詹姆，别误会我的意思。他对我们做的一切，对你……他还给你弄到了奖学金。我绝不会不知感恩……可我……很担心。”

克洛伊眨眨眼。妈妈雇佣了塞拉？塞拉是提过她找到了一份工作，但却对工作地点讳莫如深。克洛伊有挺长时间没去过双鲸饭店了，尤其是在开始和瑞秋约会之后。她们有太多乐子可找了。

克洛伊把线索整合起来。塞拉找到了一份工作，成为妈妈的同事；詹姆开始频繁出入妈妈的饭馆。克洛伊一直不觉得他会做那种事。他是个好人，但她觉得他有那么多钱，不太可能和蓝领糙汉们混在一起；不过今天的信息的确让他的出现变得合理了。

在克洛伊完全领会了妈妈何出此言后（瑞秋和她本人在这点上也有过同样的推测），她也理解了为什么詹姆会这么频繁地查岗塞拉。詹姆并不打算在短短一个月里轻易忘记塞拉十五年来的失败经历。他不只要密切关注她，还要确保塞拉坚定地走在康复的路上。

 “哦，天啊，他可不是在和塞拉乱搞。”克洛伊脱口而出，语气可能比她预想中要稍显戏剧化，并且她绝对没打算用这种词汇。

在克洛伊说出塞拉的名字时，妈妈眯起眼睛。克洛伊心里一缩。或许她不该这么说。

 “等一下，你认识她？”妈妈好奇地问。

克洛伊避开对方的视线，继续嚼着培根。妈妈显然不知道真相。并且，尽管这很糟糕……她还是不应该这么快就背叛安柏一家对她的信任而和盘托出。这个秘密会在合适的时机揭晓，但现在绝对不合时宜。

 “那天晚上我去看演出……火行者的时候……她……呃，她就是我最后带着黑眼圈回家的原因。她还保护了瑞秋。”面对母亲的质询，克洛伊小心地组织措辞。“她有过……有很严重的个人问题。因为她帮了我们，詹姆决定也帮她解决问题。所以……你可以对她好一点吗？”

克洛伊对自己选择的措辞感到骄傲。技术上讲，是瑞秋救了她小命；不过如果没有塞拉，也就不会有瑞秋，而没有瑞秋意味着没有上述的、从那些傻屌手下救得一命的故事了。这个事实比较绕，但这也是她唯一能给予妈妈的事实版本了。

妈妈笑着为大卫装了一盘早餐。显然塞拉保护了克洛伊这个说法是妈妈很愿意接受的。而如果一点小小的谎言能帮助塞拉，那她也很高兴。谁又他妈知道她需要尽可能得到一切帮助呢？

 “克洛伊，我就是与人为善的代名词。”妈妈趾高气扬地宣布，并把抹刀放下。“再说了，即便她没救过你，我也不会找她什么麻烦；她看起来真像个甜心……”

妈妈拍了拍克洛伊的脸蛋，端着满满一盘食物走出厨房，去给她的自走振动棒宠物喂食。克洛伊又拿了几张烤饼，也撤出了厨房。她要迟到了，瑞秋可是海儿讨厌迟到的。

***

瑞秋·安柏有种惨无人道的职业道德，而克洛伊恰好他妈的知道自己不得不发起挑战。

两女抵达垃圾场后，瑞秋的专业模式全开。没时间打趣放松了；她开始命令克洛伊进行各种工作。克洛伊发现自己陷入了枯燥乏味的体力劳动和，比如清理棚顶的废铜烂铁、用胶合板堵住窟窿。在她干活的时候，瑞秋则呆在棚屋里清理墙上的大小裂缝，并在墙上铺好隔热层。

两人都不知道自己做的对不对，不过似乎看起来没毛病，那就干他丫的。就算做错了，她们也不会被迫在冬天呆在垃圾场里。瑞秋已经确认秋天就能主金黑井宿舍，因而她们可以呆在那边。她还提到那边有一间闲置的双人宿舍；这是一条很不细致的暗示。她可能要和妈妈讨论一下这件事，不过……她已经开始接受住在黑地（注：黑井blackwell，黑狱blackhell，这里是吐槽）里这种想法了……

在吃完有垃圾食品和能量饮料组成的午餐后，女孩们换上了克洛伊的油漆工作服，开始进行盖房顶工程。瑞秋穿着这些即使对于克洛伊而言都显得过大的衣服的样子相当滑稽。她们手头每一种颜色的油漆数量都不多，因而棚屋被漆得五颜六色：白，深红，棕，绿……真他妈的乱，况且她们基本上就是为了好玩才这么做的。

在工作了两小时后，她们决定停工。第一层、也是唯一层涂料已经完工，女孩们把所有材料搬回棚屋里，开始四下打量。克洛伊看向瑞秋：对方似乎……对她们的成就极为满意。工作很辛苦，但在她眼中很值得。克洛伊也这么想。

她喜欢看着瑞秋像这样微笑，平静对待一起。瑞秋在任何场合都像一团风暴，以内看到她安顿放松的样子绝对是极大的奖励。

在克洛伊接近瑞秋、打算对她做点绝对属于PG级（注：家长指导观看）的动作时，瑞秋立刻转过身，把手中沾着红油漆的滚子按到克洛伊胸上，让年长的女孩一下僵住了。瑞秋瞪大眼睛，仿佛刚做了一生中最他妈聪明的举动。

 “啊啊啊！你死——定了！”克洛伊开玩笑地咆哮。

她看着瑞秋瞪大眼睛，然后迅速低头躲开她伸去的手，喜不自禁地发出一阵混杂着尖叫和大笑的声音跑出小屋。克洛伊被甩脱后，顺手抓起自己那根沾着白油漆的滚子。她开始追逐瑞秋：对方看起来打算在皮卡车里寻求庇护。不幸的是，瑞秋在加速时缺少克洛伊那种步幅，因为没过多久普莱斯女孩便呼哧呼哧地赶上来，在瑞秋背后滚出了一道油漆。

瑞秋尖叫着向前一跃，暂时将克洛伊吓到了，然后立刻回身将呆滞的克洛伊扑倒在地。她一只手将克洛伊双手按进土里，另一只手抓着对方的头发。克洛伊假意挣扎。她可以轻易挣脱瑞秋的掌握……但在这种姿势下，她并不打算太认真地挣脱。

瑞秋咒骂着对方假装的顺服。对方正打算悄悄把手指伸进瑞秋手中滚子的滚轴里。

 “你最好别在我头发上刷漆，大蓝毛！”瑞秋抱怨道，仿佛她才是这场油漆袭击最开始的受害者。

 “你最好别把这个外号叫习惯了，戏精！”克洛伊嘶声回应，接着爆发了一阵狂笑。

瑞秋停下动作，似乎对克洛伊在反击时没有触及自己那头金发感到十分满意。她又笑了一下，跨坐在克洛伊胸口，俯身用嘴唇轻触对方的鼻尖；很快两人的嘴唇也想触了。这不是一个传统意义上的吻，只是两对嘴唇共享同一份空气。

瑞秋直起身，坏笑地看着克洛伊俩上傻乎乎的表情，然后松开了对方的手腕。她从克洛伊身上翻下，坐在土里，默默地注视着两人花了过去的八个多小时修复的棚屋。

 “唔……”瑞秋对刚在身边坐下的克洛伊耳语，“你知道的，这个地方原本是个耗子窝似的鬼地方。可再经过几天的工作后，这里就会变成能住人的鬼地方。我想这就是所谓的回报……”

瑞秋爬起身，用手抚摸了一会克洛伊的肩膀，然后走向皮卡。过了一小会，她又回来了，在克洛伊身边坐下，手里拿着她的背包。她将背包打开，掏出一瓶40度的森布卡酒（注：意大利酒，内含甘草类香料）。她在克洛伊眼前晃了晃酒瓶；对方伸手从她手中接过来，打开酒瓶，先呼吸了一口淡淡的甘草味，然后啜了一口。

克洛伊咽下这口酒，将瓶子递给瑞秋，让对方也喝一口。两人默默达成共识准备控制好速度，以免像上次那样喝的烂醉。两人都没有说话，把注意力放回棚屋上。

瑞秋拧上酒瓶盖子，倚在克洛伊身上，头歪向一旁。

 “看看咱俩。”瑞秋对她嘟囔，“我是不是说过要和你一起看着油漆晾干吗？”

克洛伊微微一笑，一手环住瑞秋。瑞秋总能找到某种方式践行所有诺言。

在两人依偎在一起时，克洛伊做出了一个决定。瑞秋完全有权知道塞拉受雇的情况。这样两人可以一起商量一些计划；当然前提是瑞秋这边有相应的愿望的话。塞拉和瑞秋之间的关系仍然基础不牢。除非瑞秋一清二楚地表态愿意为之，否则克洛伊不会捅进塞拉的私事里。

 “那么……”克洛伊开口道，试图尽可能保持语气的随意，“我有个有意思的消息。”

瑞秋抬起头，好奇地看着克洛伊。

 “克洛伊·普莱斯有好玩的消息？”她讽刺地重复道。“真让我惊讶，她通常可无聊得很啊！”

克洛伊轻轻推了她一把。

 “那好吧，我猜你不想知道塞拉这些天来在哪上班。”克洛伊装出一副漫不经心的样子答道。

见效了。瑞秋从克洛伊身上起身，沉默地打量着对方，仿佛想从另一个女孩身上找到哪怕一丝欺诈的痕迹。她的表情严肃了几分，好比这件事她既想又不想听。鉴于瑞秋没叫停，克洛伊便假定对方选择了前者。

 “你父亲和乔伊斯谈了一下，为塞拉在双鲸饭店谋了份工作。”克洛伊告诉她这位默默注视着自己的朋友。“我以为你想知道……或许我们路过时可以来一次没登记的拜访？”

瑞秋没有回答。她在思考这样做到底对不对。两女都很痛苦地知道詹姆坚持要求瑞秋不能在处于监视之下的日常探访以外练=联系塞拉。不过虽然他对塞拉的信任度还是很低，他对这个女人的同情心却似乎稳步增加。这和瑞秋关系不大，更像和塞拉本人有关。

尽管看起来可能很坚强，塞拉显然还是处于十分脆弱的恢复中状态；两女很清楚，因为她们现在已经和她有了相当多次打交道的经历。每次她似乎都比上次更好一些，但不可否认，她还远没有获得对其他人负责的资格。冒这种风险是件相当自私的事。

或许和瑞秋提起这件事就是个蠢主意。她本该把秘密藏在心里的。

 “或许可以你来做……”瑞秋低声建议，握住了克洛伊的手。“我…呃…现在就和她在当班期间交谈还是没什么效果的……不过要是你能在她换班时过去，或许你能抓住机会让她放松警惕？”

克洛伊哼了一声，从瑞秋手里抓过酒瓶。“我？”说着她喝了口酒。“让她放松警惕？”瑞秋微微颔首，抓着克洛伊的手加了把力。

 “你是个让人相当容易放松警惕的姑娘，普莱斯。”她恭维克洛伊道，笑意更深了。“我妈妈……塞拉……我想她也在竭尽全力呆在我身边……或许你可以去看看她在忙什么。我想信任她……可在她做过那些事后……我再也不想像之前那样搞砸了。”

克洛伊点点头，理解了瑞秋的进退两难。瑞秋把塞拉叫做妈妈是很罕见的。她不会在詹姆身边这样叫，更不会当着罗斯面；两人在一起时，她也一直用名称呼塞拉。似乎克洛伊是她唯一使用这一称呼的对象。

克洛伊决定是时候做点什么了，便把手伸进沾满了油漆的裤袋，掏出手机。

 “这么和你说吧，我要问下我妈妈：塞拉下次当班是什么时候。”克洛伊一边嘟囔，一边开始给妈妈发短信。“如果是明早，我就去镇里一趟，给咱俩打包一点早餐，再看看有没有机会和她聊聊。”

瑞秋落在她脸颊上的吻是证明她将度过一个绝妙夜晚的很好的迹象……

***

在脑袋里的血管中混进了差不多半瓶40度的森布卡酒后，躺在克洛伊臂弯中的瑞秋感到自己的意识开始随波逐流、一片祥和。两人都蜷缩在她从家里带来的毛毯中。

她们一起四仰八叉地躺在了皮卡车厢充当的床上，凝视星辰，聊着各种有的没的。偶尔她们会陷入漫长的沉默中，但每次都不会感到不适。至少对瑞秋而言，这几个月在一起的日子、没有爸爸的谎言或塞拉的存在化作的幽灵追逐她们的日子，是相当令人开眼的。

不止是她的家庭关系有所进展，克洛伊才是最令她惊讶的人。在生活中有了克洛伊后，她感觉仿佛自己打生下来就一直缺少的部分灵魂终于与她重新结合了。有点像两个受伤的灵魂在被锁到一起后，共同创造了一个新的完整灵魂。不可否认，这个说法有点戏剧化，而且她也永远不会公开承认，哪怕是对身边这个女孩；但这就是她的真实感受。

这种感觉就好像一切都立即步入了正轨。她知道自己这种感受来自何处：是克洛伊帮助她将碎片重新拼好。爸爸现在已经诚信待她（至少在尝试）；尽管瑞秋仍然对他极为失望，她还是感觉对方真的在做出调解的行动。妈妈和她的关系现在比往日更加亲密。瑞秋明白了对方在踏入一段有着一个不属于其血脉的孩子的婚姻时，必须做出的牺牲和努力。瑞秋永远不会忘记养母多年来给予她的母性关怀和无条件的爱。

然后再说塞拉。

塞拉就像是一场瑞秋从未了解过的挑战。她安静而神秘莫测，并且不是那种十分迷人的类型。事实上，她是一个疲倦而悲伤的人，过去造成的痛苦以及不断忍受的折磨让她总是一副疲倦而受伤的姿态。随着对对方了解的深入，瑞秋感觉塞拉有几分像一位反毒品协会的女成员；她倒是觉得这样挺好。她仍然在对待瑞秋的问题上竭尽全力，瑞秋也确实欣赏对方所做的努力。这肯定不是件容易的事……从毒品生涯像另一个人的生活过渡。

她还想知道很多事情，还想说很多话、还想让自己能够说出口。然而两人都未对此做好准备。尽管在真相自行揭晓时、她被当年的遗弃行为深深伤害，尽管她很喜欢罗斯成为自己的母亲，她还是被一种渴望推动着，希望能在塞拉身旁坐下，并告诉她自己爱她。

或许这一幕会发生在多年以后，又或许永远不会发生，可这种诱惑还是存在的。她不可否认内心深处有个声音正告诉自己：她只要说出这些话，就足以打破塞拉目前自厌的状态，并帮助对方自我原谅。塞拉需要的可能是一次硬重置（注：计算机术语），而不是缝缝补补。如果这一切有可能的话，两人应该从头来过。

她感觉到坐在身边的克洛伊动了一下，然后坐起来，毫不客气地将她从她的人肉枕头上推开，平躺了一会。她看向克洛伊：对方正醉醺醺地盯着离皮卡不远处的营火陷入沉思。瑞秋用手抚过克洛伊的头发，让对方转头面对自己。

 “嘿……”克洛伊对同样坐起身的瑞秋说。“……那么我给你准备了点东西……也别太把它当回事。”

她决定不对克洛伊做出任何许诺，看着对方把手伸进裤袋，然后拉过她的手。她无声地将一件金属物品按在瑞秋掌心里。瑞秋接着营火的照明检查着，发现自己正看着一块老式瑞士机械表。表针已经不转了，永远停在了4:47。

瑞秋抬起头，发现克洛伊异常紧张而纠结，仿佛觉得自己犯了个错误、正打算从她手里收回礼物。

 “一块破表？”瑞秋好奇地询问，试图火焰气氛。“你是想表达什么吗？”

克洛伊迅速摇头。尝试活跃气氛的举动反而让女孩对瑞秋刚说的话表现得更加沮丧。瑞秋竭尽全力无视心脏在胸腔深处重重的一跳，诉说着她搞砸得有多严重。

 “不，瑞秋……”克洛伊很不自然地低声回答，“这是我爸爸的表……”

在理清思路后，瑞秋无言以对。这是个错误。看到她默默盯着自己，克洛伊翻了个白眼，明显有些恼火。

 “不，我没变态到把他死的时候戴的遗物送给你……”她完全不必这样说。瑞秋仍然瞪视着她。“在我的存在为这个世界增光添彩的那个夜晚，他在产房里带着这块表……至少这是他在被我问到时告诉我的……而且这个问题我问过他很多次了。”

她顿了一下，一只手揉着后脖颈。

 “我只是……觉得鉴于你将对你而言不啻整个世界的宝物托付给了我……我也应该还以信任。”她轻轻摸着手腕上属于塞拉的手镯说道。“你一直要我保证永远戴着她……我想我也应该大声说出来。我在乎你，瑞秋。不管这些事……所有事……怎么发展，我都会永远站在你这边。即使……即使有一天你他妈的恨上了我，想把我抛弃，我也会帮助你逃离阿卡迪亚湾……我会永远支持你的。”

这段话回荡在瑞秋脑海中，让她彻底感受到其重量。克洛伊将她取自威廉·普莱斯的一件遗物委托给了自己。克洛伊并不是很容易从过去走出来的人，然而现在她却在看着这块她走进父亲和乔伊斯生活中那一刻、父亲佩戴的表。瑞秋从未想过会得到如此私密的礼物。日，她甚至从未想过有这种可能……

瑞秋抬起头，发现克洛伊正小心翼翼地看着自己。仅仅用了一个动作，克洛伊便不发一言地表达了她有多爱自己。

 “你……真的很懂怎么让一个女孩神魂颠倒……”瑞秋对她耳语。“这……这份礼太重了……这个对你来说太私密了，不该给我的。”

克洛伊伸出手，攥住乐瑞秋握着表的手指。“这就是我想让你收下的原因。”她坚持到。眼睛一眨不眨地与瑞秋对视。“我想了很久，觉得我爸爸也会认为你是个很棒的女孩……他应该也会把你当成亲生女儿一样爱你的。所以……求你了，收下好吗？”

瑞秋不情愿地把目光从克洛伊温柔的蓝眸上移开。她又检查了这块表好一会，然后点点头。尽管表盘是玻璃做的，她还是轻轻将其扣在手腕上系紧。他抬起头，发现克洛伊神情非常从容。她脸上这种表情真是太好看了。没有什么能困扰她，或者让她沮丧。她看起来十分满足。

瑞秋想获得这份经历的第一手感受，便探身用自己的双唇的克洛伊的捕获，过了好一会才不情愿地退开，但手指还是和克洛伊的纠缠在一起。

 “我永远不会摘掉它，克洛伊·普莱斯……”她对面前的女孩承诺。克洛伊耸耸肩，发出一声轻笑。

 “哦，我觉得你倒是应该经常摘下……”她向对方提议。“我是喜欢你一直戴着，但我更不想让你得坏疽或者别的什么烂病……”

两女齐声轻笑。在克洛伊伸手抓住瑞秋的手一起抚摸前者的头发时，后者感到身体传来一阵兴奋；这让矮个女孩贴得更近了。两人接吻了，这次比之前深得多，但克洛伊还是找到了足够的自制力轻轻推开将其终止。

 “咱俩是不是太缠绵了？”克洛伊说道，前额仍与瑞秋抵在一起。对方耸耸肩向后一靠，以便继续亲吻克洛伊。

 “完美的缠绵……”她歇在克洛伊臂弯中更正道。四下产生的唯一噪音便是营火的噼啪声。

 

 


	10. 美丽的自毁手段

随着墙上的电子钟跳到了8:17，塞拉叹口气，嘎吱嘎吱地扭了下脖子。

大多数人不喜欢上坟班（注：夜班），但她一点也不介意。她睡觉时间并不规律，因而随时当班似乎太适合她了。工作场所相当安静，她还可以在休息时看着朝阳从阿卡迪亚湾升起——这半个小时可一直是很好的减压手段。

由于成年后大多数时间都在一座座城市间漂泊，她曾想过自己永远不会再在一个小镇住下。她前前后后地发誓，宁愿死掉也不会在还年轻时回到某个镇上；这个许诺是她某个晚上和詹姆一起喝高了的时候许下的，对方还承诺要和她一起奔跑，永远不再回到一个人口数达不到几十万的地方。

现在再看看两人：詹姆自愿过上了小镇生活；在真实地经历了一次肉体死亡后，她也决定再给小镇一次机会。

说实话，她有点感谢这种生活具有的魅力。万般皆静，步履舒缓，让她很喜欢。人们要友善得多，并且似乎不知道塞拉是什么样的人……技术上来讲仍然是什么样的人；即便他们知道，他们也足够友善地表现出毫不在意。

另一个相当奇怪的发展方向则是她不知怎地在工作中交到了朋友，这可是件很罕见的事。在过去的15年里，她从来没有过朋友；只有一系列因为她有持续的经济援助而试图利用她的人。毒瘾让她的身体虚弱得无力在乎他们对她的利用。他们相当程度上减轻了她的孤独感，因而满足他们的毒瘾就成了一个很微小的代价。

然而这里没有人利用她。哪怕在开始的几星期里她经常搞砸了，大家也都对她耐心而友善。乔伊斯·普莱斯更是很快就开始罩着她。尽管不能说自己了解克洛伊，她显然可以看出对方对瑞秋的忠诚源于何处。她是个疲惫却骄傲的女人，让塞拉都开始嫉妒她的坚强。

然而昨晚两人之间有了变化。塞拉去换班时，乔伊斯已经在那里等她了，一个微笑、一盘热腾腾的点心和一杯热茶也已就位。显然克洛伊不止说了她认识自己，还说自己从达蒙·梅里克那伙愤怒的暴徒手下救了她。这不是真相，但她也不能说什么别的。在乔伊斯过于接近真相时，克洛伊可能不得不撒谎、

因而当双鲸酒馆大门打开、克洛伊·普莱斯大摇大摆地走进来、仿佛她拥有此处时，塞拉一点都不惊讶。好吧，或许她有点被对方的出现惊到了。任何有自尊的青少年都不会被人抓到早上八点清醒的一逼，然而她还真是。

克洛伊扫了一眼屋里，在注意到塞拉后立即随意地双手插袋走过来；那枚手镯仍在那晃荡，仿佛它现在成了她的一个固定部件。它十分明显地提醒着人们两女的关系现在有多亲密。塞拉发觉自己不由自主地望向窗外，想看看瑞秋是不是在外面的皮卡里等着；然而她还是想起了自己所处的位置，便只是对高个女孩露出一个微暖的笑容，然后看着对方挨着自己一屁股坐进卡座。

 “你好啊，克洛伊。”她先打破了沉默。“怎么样？”克洛伊咧嘴一下。

 “挺好，挺好的……”克洛伊半是真心地说，并开始搜索口袋。她掏出一大把零钱和一张皱巴巴的收据，拍到柜台上。

 “那么，随机问题：我有5刀32分，而我需要喂饱两个人。”克洛伊继续说道，并在转头看向塞拉后更起兴了。“我的意思是，我没法保证瑞秋能吃到，但我得试着考虑周全；你有什么建议吗？”

塞拉轻轻摇头，伸手从柜台上拿下一份菜单，放到克洛伊面前。

 “省省你的钱吧。随便选……”她回答女孩道。“前提是，你得喂饱瑞秋。”

克洛伊容光焕发，仿佛刚中了一注大奖。她把钱揣进口袋，一把抓过菜单。

 “这也太酷了，谢了塞拉！鉴于如此，瑞秋有的吃了！”克洛伊愉快地说。“妈妈并不让我经常蹭她的饭；说是会让餐馆难以经营还是什么别的破理由。”

塞拉笑了，有些怀疑乔伊斯根本不是这个意思。她保持沉默，看着克洛伊无条件地收下了这明显的贿赂，在浏览了菜单后到早班服务员艾琳那点了各种各样的华夫饼、烤饼、鸡蛋和培根。

塞拉站起身，伸手按住克洛伊肩膀。这个动作吸引了女孩的注意力。她示意了一下角落里开放的雅座。如果两人能保留一点隐私地交流，可能会好一些。克罗一颔首，从长凳上溜下，跟着塞拉走过去。

 “那么，听听这个。”克洛伊跌坐在雅座上后说。塞拉则闪身让开。“昨天我在解决我自己的温室，发现我妈妈竟然在在詹姆的温柔施压下雇佣了你……为什么你会想着来这里上班？”

塞拉没有立即回答。她无视了因少女如此嘲笑这个为她遮风挡雨的地方而产生的一丝愤怒。这种感觉事实上让她一时僵住了——通常她觉得自己不会这么失态的。

或许这就是成熟的感觉把……

 “没多少人愿意雇佣被控持有毒品、又缺乏稳定合法工作经历的人。”塞拉瞥向窗外，手指叠在一起，最后回答。“我有点喜欢这里……这里给了我一些方向……仿佛外面有个将我丢弃的一切再生的目标在呼唤。”

塞拉舒展了微蹙的眉头，重新作出谨慎的微笑。她现在只想问这个女孩瑞秋在哪，到底在不在这里。她能感觉到自己因渴望答复的增长的焦虑；看到克洛伊有节奏地敲着膝盖望向窗外时，那块小污点在呼唤她故态复萌。

该死，她太需要抽根烟了。

 “我怀疑要不了多久，我就会在这里碰到你。”塞拉打破了沉默，决定此时自己需要这番对话来分心。“很高兴……你没把瑞秋带来。尽管那样也很好，我还是更希望尊重我做过的约定。”

她顿了一下，审视着女孩。克洛伊似乎有点沮丧，仿佛在张罗一连串本会由瑞秋来问的、令人不舒服的问题。那么就是这样了：克洛伊在充当她女儿的代理人。女孩们觉得她必须完全屈从于她们，只因她搞砸了那么多事。

或许是时候彻底改变了……向克洛伊展示一下火焰到底来自何方……就一点点……即便只是在她孩子面前黯然失色的余烬。

 “这一个月来，我回答了很多问题，我也接受瑞秋有这种程度的好奇心。”塞拉抢在克洛伊之前说，双眼一眨不眨地盯着女孩。“我把旧伤口撕开只是为了解释自己，我也愿意一遍遍这么做，直到瑞秋和我翻到同一页。我不指望你能理解这对我而言有多痛苦，但我真心希望你能理解为什么我不会中你的计。”

她保持着磐石般的神情，让克洛伊意识到一个事实：自己已经不再是蜘蛛，而是落进网中的苍蝇。

 “这不是说我们不能谈话，因为我还有很多事想问我的女儿……而现在我看或许问你是更好的主意。”塞拉缓慢而一丝不苟地向前压迫。“我对你就说这么多了，而且我也没必要在你身边时那么克制，对吧？”

“你把她当成你女儿？”克洛伊脱口而出。“即使经历了那么多，你还这么觉得？”

塞拉感到心脏一歪，一股几乎不可超越的怒火从胸口升起。她粗重地用鼻子呼了口气，俯身向前，双手抓住桌边，怒视着因刚意识到自己搞砸得有多严重而明显开始颤抖的女孩。

 “因为她是我的女儿。我用我的子宫怀了她九个月，忍受了每一次因此产生的肉体恐惧。怀孕的快乐是个谎言。那是一场恐怖的演出，而我让自己忍了过来，以便让你能有她，正像你妈妈做的那样、以便让瑞秋能有你……”塞拉低声咆哮道，冰冷的语气下暗流涌动。“我知道瑞秋永远不会喊我‘妈妈’，我也不会争辩自己有机会取代罗斯·安柏，但我的确在她的问题上有一定发言权。即便这种联系只存在于血脉中，我也接受。如果她对这么喊我感到很不舒服，我可以接受，但我会在我自己的时间里把她叫做‘我的女儿’，这一点我不会让你质疑。明白？”

塞拉眨眨眼，缩回头看向已经正式臣服的克洛伊·普莱斯。

她并非有意要这么婊气，但她生命中已经不剩多少东西了，哪怕最微小的一次针对她有效性的功击都会彻底摧毁一切。正是这种行为险些在詹姆带着更缓和的情绪回到桌上前，导致了詹姆和她之间彻底的分手。

如果说詹姆和她之间这样掐架还有点合理性，那她对一个无知地触怒了她的16岁女孩如此这般可就谈不上了。她做得太过了。

克洛伊说得对……不管怎么说，她都不算一位真正的母亲。

 “对不起，塞拉……我说错话了。我他妈长了张大嘴巴，总害我惹麻烦。”她听见克洛伊防卫似的地说，仿佛准备要和她像这样干一架，却还在用最后手段努力达成和解。“只是……你好像对她很冷淡……仿佛在有意疏远。”

塞拉无法直视她的眼睛。这一刻对她而言相当屈辱。她可不该沦落至此的。她完全没必要对坐在对面的这个孩子疾言厉色。

 “因为我就是在保持距离。”赛拉盯着膝盖说。“不只是对罗斯的尊重，更是因为我一直活在对瑞秋会停止见我的恐惧中，又或者詹姆会直接取消会面。一个月的会面完全没有弥补哪怕一丝我犯过的错。”

她听见克洛伊嘲弄地轻哼一声。

 “他不会那么做的。”克洛伊提醒她。“瑞秋和詹姆并没和好；如果他这么做，瑞秋会要了他脑袋的。”

塞拉发出一声毫无幽默感的轻笑。尽管瑞秋十分恨自己，她对詹姆不明了的恨意只会更深。她曾经轻轻试探过这个话题，但瑞秋每次都会直接拒绝回答。她要不就得用力敲打，要不就让瑞秋自己得出结论。塞拉从前者中吸取了够多的教训。

 “我知道……我也很抱歉发了脾气。”找到了再次面对这个女孩的勇气后，塞拉回答。“我也曾年少过。有时我会忘记青少年有着深刻的想法和坚定的观点……却缺乏清楚将之表达的词汇……”

两人沉默地望着对方。塞拉看着克洛伊努力保持一本正经的表情。对方失败了，爆发出一阵大笑。塞拉也轻笑一声，重新倚向靠背。和克洛伊友善相处的感觉真好……

……即便这个女孩显然想把她的女儿按在地上爆操……

她有点好奇詹姆在潜意识里会怎么处理这个念头。除开因保护瑞秋的安全而与克洛伊合作这个理由外，詹姆和对方走得还是很近。他似乎真心喜爱克洛伊。与这种喜爱做个对比，这些天来瑞秋和克洛伊似乎总是在明显的（或许还有不明显的）位置有着相匹配的爱痕。然而她们并未将关系更进一步。她是个垃圾的母亲，但她知道人们睡在一起后是什么样子。

当她向詹姆和罗斯提起这段似乎存在的关系时，他们都表示已经谈过此事，并决定克洛伊需要‘那种谈话’，但只会等到两人正式确立关系之后。他们并不想把瑞秋最好的朋友吓跑；由于现在塞拉在瑞秋的生活中找到了一席之地，罗斯和詹姆决定也把她加进去。按罗斯所言，这件事要由‘三人执政版的关心家长’来处理；詹姆听到后不禁莞尔，塞拉也不得不点头同意，并在夫妻俩没看向她时在手机里查这个词（注：指triumvirate）。

她以前真应该上学的……或者至少重视一下上学这件事。

 “我假设你和瑞秋在一起了应该不会太过分吧？”塞拉谨慎地发问，双手重新交叠在桌上。

她看见克洛伊在听到这句话后，脸上浮现出一块深色的红晕。这个给人印象是勇敢得不要脸的女孩仅仅在一次有关瑞秋和她想要保守的秘密已经完全不是秘密的暗示之下就如此慌乱，这让看着这一幕的她觉得相当甜蜜。

 “我们是……朋友……”克洛伊只能说出这么一句。

塞拉的嘴唇慢慢抿成一个微笑。

 “当然，就像我和詹姆在你们这个年纪也是朋友……”塞拉轻轻取笑了一下在座位上不舒服地蠕动的女孩。“除非瑞秋或多或少在整个学校面前对你求婚是一种千禧世代的新举措……没错，我在场。”

克洛伊小嘴微张，感觉精神错乱了。她意识到塞拉看到了在瑞秋的设计下完全脱轨的演出。尽管有点僵硬，但塞拉还是觉得克洛伊演得很好，而且她在无法预测的瑞秋面前的即兴演出也算是相当天才了。

 “那是……瑞秋，典型的瑞秋……我想……”克洛伊试图解释。“我们也经常谈这件事。我们决定在开始做……某些事之前，先看看能不能做朋友。”

塞拉喘了口气，点点头。开展一段异性恋感情已经很困难了。她只能勉强想象两个女孩在做出最后的投入之前要面对的挑战是多么艰巨。哪怕是表达出她们的感受，需要的勇气也绝不少于承认对某个同性有着压倒性的爱恋。她也不知道她们的同龄人对此会不会表现得友善。在她上中学那会，哪怕是一丝关于同性恋的传言都会迅速招致一顿‘掰直’的殴打。

这只是她年轻时的情况……可现在事情变了……或许变好了。另外，如果瑞秋需要对付任何人，至少她身边能有一位提供支援以及偶尔踹人的女朋友……自卫性踹人。

无论是谁，坠入爱河最终都将需要令人难以置信的勇气……并且有时候只需要一点外力向正确的方向轻轻一推；或许塞拉就是这个施力者。

 “那现在你们已经是朋友了……”塞拉把她的阴谋向前推进了一步。“…难道不该是时候对她稍微勇敢点了吗？”

她看到她的话一语中的、克洛伊·普莱斯也在脸上浮起一抹微笑后坐回凳子上，便将心中的满意感藏好。那个笑容刚一出现，便立即消失了。当她回过头再看向塞拉时，取而代之的则是忧虑的神情。

 “你……可以接受？”她用不相信的语气问。

塞拉给了女孩一个鼓励的微笑，坚定地点点头。她没有权力、也没有发言资格去插手只和克洛伊与瑞秋有关的事务，但如果这个女孩想得到自己这边绝不干预的保证，那，么上帝知道她应该得到。

克洛伊笑了，但还是……不够。仿佛她对此还有许多未言明的恐惧。

 “可是……詹姆对此表现得很他妈古怪。”她重新倚回靠背上，嘴里嘟囔道。“至少他现在对我还不错……但就好像他只是原则上对我俩的关系表示同意，可你却知道其实他并不同意……”

她的声音渐渐消失，给了塞拉领会她作出的暗示的时间。塞拉心底某处萌生了一种奇怪的感觉，仿佛……她不得不在一个并非有意伤害詹姆品格的孩子面前为其辩护。这可是个很特别的情况。

 “据我所知，并没有恐同这一说，如果你想暗示这个的话。”塞拉回应了克洛伊未言明的指控。“考虑一下，他唯一的女儿迷上了某人，而他正是这个父亲。他当然会对此表现得很古怪……尤其在他真心喜爱你的情况下。”

这句话打了克洛伊·普莱斯个措手不及。她傻傻地瞪着塞拉，仅仅眨了下眼。

 “……真的？”她怀疑地问。“瑞秋认为他在……投资我。我也不知道该信谁。他……人很好，但我不知道该不该信任他。”

塞拉盯着女孩看了片刻，然后从座位上起身，坐到了克洛伊的卡座里。之前她就不想被人偷听，而现在她是绝对不想被偷听。

 “瑞秋的愤怒导致她对他的估计过于糟糕。”她开口道。“当詹姆看着你时，他就是在看着一面反映了他过去的镜子。他在你身上看到了他曾经有过的一模一样的怀疑和不确定，以及你拥有的更危险的一点：激情。”

塞拉发出一声空洞的轻笑。

 “詹姆……”她顿住了，摇摇头。“哦天啊，詹姆对什么都激情满满，尤其对他爱的人。你能从他对瑞秋和罗斯的爱上看出来。那种……保护自己东西的渴望。”

 “还有你。”克洛伊指出。

塞拉注视着身边的女孩，草草点头。

 “还有我……”她改口道。“詹姆和我……那段时间我们在一起很般配—阴阳调和—我想我是在看到他第一眼时就爱上他了……那个大笨蛋。他有很远大的计划，想用激情和理想主义拯救这个星球；环保游行，濒危物种保护，彻彻底底。他坚信他能改变世界。”

她脸上因这阵怀旧情绪而生的微笑消失了。

 “我们在一起的那些年里，他展现给我的只有无条件的爱与奉献……”塞拉略显迷茫地缓缓道。“而…而…天啊，永远没个够，直到现在我……我还在尝试找一个为什么没有这样做的理由告诉他。”

她避开克洛伊的目光，抹了一把头发，感到羞愧万分。

 “我希望……我希望瑞秋能理解詹姆在用毁灭他对我的爱的方式来保护她时，承受的无数苦痛。那么长时间里，我们一直都是对方的世界。”她低头盯着桌子继续说。“他撒谎并不是为了伤害她。他隐藏真相是因为假装我不存在是唯一能保护他心灵的办法。如果不这么做，他可能会成为一个对瑞秋远比现在要疏远的人。他的心灵被修复了。他再次坠入爱河。而十五年来，瑞秋有了一个或许不得不过于努力工作、最终却爱她胜过一切的父亲……甚至有了一个家庭。”

塞拉顿了一下，以便喘口气，并重新组织想法。一切都那么模糊；她能感觉到脑海深处那块小黑点又在呼唤她了。

 “但这是有牺牲的：他对外部世界的激情。他累了、倦了，不再像以前那样轻易相信和信任他人。”塞拉继续说，努力维持自己的语气不崩塌成刺耳的哭泣。“他不得不切断其它一切心爱之物来保护瑞秋不被我伤害……这就是我毁灭他的方式。我正好毁了他的核心，而我也不得不带着这个事实活着：我杀死了一个被我完全崇拜……崇拜过的男人的美丽心灵。”

塞拉不再说话，颓废地陷入散发着自我厌恶情绪的沉默中，像回到过去那种熟悉状态一样双目出神。

然而这次不一样了。唯一让她保持情绪稳定、免于回到过去的事物便是克洛伊·普莱斯试探性地按到她肩上的手。塞拉抬头看向女孩，微微一笑。她是个甜心。

她是个甜心，她自己也需要被拯救。

 “我的重点是，你看起来有点像个硬妞，有时候你也表现得如此，詹姆也是这样……”她继续说，终于在克洛伊温柔的凝视下回过神来。“而就向詹姆一样，你把内向对瑞秋敞开了……这种对他人无私的爱是一种美丽的自毁手段。”

克洛伊斜眼看着她，手从塞拉肩上滑落。

 “你想让我保护自己免受瑞秋伤害？说得好像她像你一样危险？”她不相信地问年长女人。

塞拉摇头，大胆地伸手握住了对方的手。

 “不是的克洛伊。我想让你保护好自己，因为你有着充分的权利像你对瑞秋做的那样第一时间保护好自己。”她低声为少女解答。“你不能……继续这样活着：带着你父亲离去后留下的裂痕……”

塞拉看着女孩畏缩了一下，却没有松手。克洛伊似乎被吓到了，但自己并没花多少工夫就把线索拼在了一起。好吧……她只是偷听了打给她男友的一个电话，又直接向詹姆提了个问题，便得到了一幅清晰的画面。

克洛伊的面孔从震惊扭曲成了愤怒。她把手从塞拉手里冲出，然后站起身。塞拉也站起身，让开了路。她可不想在公众场合大吵大闹。

 “唯一警告：别像那样说我爸爸。”克洛伊压着嗓子吼道。

年长女人点点头。她本来觉得对方应该有个继父，但至少现在她已然摊牌。至少克洛伊会考虑此时，或许也就能从自己和詹姆犯下的错误中吸取教训。

或许她和瑞秋能幸免于难……

 “我很抱歉。我的目的只是警告你……没想冒犯。”塞拉试图对七窍生烟的普莱斯女孩解释。“如果你不能对过去放手，你可能永远无法找到快乐和安宁；而在你对我女儿付出了这么多后，我相信那是你应得的。”塞拉顿了一下，喘口气。“我不想让你变成我的翻版……被决定了未来的过去绊住。”她把话说完，被这次谈话折磨的有些精疲力竭。

克洛伊沉默地站在那，似乎正在给好友的生母下结论。她瞥向柜台，注意到几个泡沫塑料餐盒已经在那里等候。塞拉对那边点点头；克洛伊看到后转身将几个餐盒拿起夹在腋下，又转回身。

 “谢谢……”她嘟囔道。“你的早餐……还有你说的话。”塞拉点点头，对女孩挤出一个勉强的微笑。

 “如果你把这些话埋在心里，我会十分感激。这些事我需要直接向她解释……”她温柔地请求。“不过拜托了，克洛伊，可以替我向瑞秋问好吗？”

克洛伊犹豫了片刻，然后也点点头。她挥了下手，转身开始向出口走去。但她随即停下脚步，仿佛经历了一番斗争。

克洛伊慢慢转身，再次面对塞拉，重新开始谈话。

 “呃，塞拉……”克洛伊用几乎带着愧意的语气说。“她永远不会把这话说出来，但她的确喊了你‘妈妈’。她不会对你喊，也不会当着罗斯或詹姆面说，但在我俩一起时她说过……在我看来，她显然在尝试去爱你。”

塞拉只能眨眼。瑞秋喊过她‘妈妈’？

她希望自己能说点什么，做点什么，可她却只能站在那看着未来的女婿揉着脖子、仿佛在质疑自己该不该这么说。

 “我没有背叛她哪怕一丝。”她嘟囔道。“我只是……觉得你应该知道这个。”

塞拉轻快地一笑，手仍在揉着后颈，努力维持这阵席卷全身的异样的喜悦。瑞秋喊了她‘妈妈’。她的女儿喊了她‘妈妈’。

塞拉坚定地点头，心里仍在消化这个新的事实。

 “我会保密的。”她向女孩保证。“谢谢，克洛伊…你不知道这对我有多大意义。”

 “我是不知道，但我知道这肯定很艰难。”克洛伊一边回答，一边从这位兴高采烈的母亲身边离开。“不要……你懂的……放弃，好不好？”

双眼泪汪汪的塞拉摇摇头。“永远不会。”她发誓。

克洛伊与塞拉交换了最后一个眼神便离开了，留下对方独自消化消息、强忍着不在顾客和同事面前爆发出快乐的泪水。

 

 


	11. 2010.06.03

克洛伊说到做到，并没有透露超过与塞拉在餐厅那次对话的表面内容的信息。

她知道自己必须向瑞秋透露点什么，因为这次会谈是瑞秋推动的。于是她选择只谈论塞拉对两人如何定义目前的关系的好奇，假装塞拉对女孩们八卦的关心超过了一个女人尝试与失去多年的孩子重建联系的渴望。

奇怪的是，瑞秋似乎甚至对她派克洛伊去提出的问题没有得到答复感到高兴。她从没放过任何一个取笑克洛伊的机会，而发现自己的生母也爱这样做一定让她快乐了许多。

很诚恳地说，这感觉一定是令人耳目一新。

考虑到大多数塞拉与瑞秋之间的交互都是受虐狂行为，发现塞拉还会闲谈绝对是令人精神一振的。这似乎给了瑞秋对未来的希望。有朝一日，所有破事都被解决之后，两人或许真的能坐下来，谈论一些不属于痛苦的自毁性尝试的话题。

在自己脑海深处，克洛伊好奇这是否从始至终就是塞拉的计划：给她合理推诿的理由，这样瑞秋就能在塞拉和克洛伊把对话的真正焦点保密的时候有点事情可以关注。如果真是这样，那这可真是她从那地狱般的经历中幸存下来后保留的一个真正的智慧闪光点。

如果完全坦诚地说，她也不能十分肯定这到底是好事还是坏事。目前为止她还是很感激能看到一个快乐的瑞秋。

那天傍晚，两人在像那些无精打采的青少年一样——或者至少尝试像这样——冷静地在阿卡迪亚湾闲逛了一整天后，回到安柏家。两人一路上不停地打趣、调戏，谈论各种各样的话题。大多数值得注意的话题都是有关旅行的。

两人都知道自己不能像之前想的那样直接他妈的跑路。那个还是终极目标，但两人不得不勉强接受一个事实：阿卡迪亚湾在两人正式毕业之前仍然是两人生活中不可缺少的一部分。当学校和阿卡迪亚湾终于他妈的完结后，两人就可以喜迎激情有趣的外面世界的新纪元了——一个没有其他人对两人的各种期望的纪元。

两人虽然对服满最后一年刑期表示顺从，但这并不意味着她们不可以来一次短期逃亡。两人很久很久以前就约好要来一次公路旅行，但现在这个似乎再也不是瑞秋想要的了，因为她现在给两人定了一个他妈的新目标，而克洛伊真的不太想参与其中。

西雅图。

正是麦克斯·考菲尔德的西雅图。

好吧，所以技术上来说是同一个城市，但这座城市里还住着一个她不觉得自己有能力面对的人。然而现在，她和瑞秋却在讨论该怎么去拜访她、怎样尝试修复她和对方的关系。

瑞秋似乎下死了决心要重新修复克洛伊和麦克斯之间的连线。“修复或者终止”就是她的口号；在她心里，一切都需要包装得整整齐齐，这样克洛伊就不会再有任何藕断丝连的羁绊了。过不了几年，两人就要彻底逃亡，而她们需要把一切都做个了断。无论事情怎么发展，瑞秋说了都会做她的靠背。

她甚至提出，如果克洛伊船长下令，她可以踹爆麦克斯的屁股。克洛伊不会下那种命令……不过麦克斯和瑞秋撕逼……这一幕本身就很有吸引力了。

尽管她在犹豫，克洛伊还是抱着一点……对可能发生的相遇的期待。或许她和麦克斯之间的关系真的可以被修复。想到麦克斯、瑞秋和自己坐下来好好相处——这个幻想在她脑海中越来越强烈。她不敢将之言明，以防最后未能如愿。生活似乎就是点缀着偶尔的闪光点的一连串失望：闪光点能给让重新带给你足够久的希望，恰好又能把你重新推回屎坑。

克洛伊在幻想中对自己摇摇头。正如瑞秋所言，她又像个怨妇了。

目前为止，两人还得把注意力放在日复一日的生活上。瑞秋显然在和她爸爸讨论这个夏天的离家旅行。由于詹姆向克洛伊保证过他会努力扩展女儿的自由行动权，瑞秋即将开始看到他是怎样履约的。不过詹姆帮她给皮卡弄到了上街许可，于是在她看来对方似乎即将履行这个感觉好像是很久以前许下的诺言。

另一个未被讨论的话题则是塞拉。瑞秋这次暑假保释意味着对方的探监将不得不停止。这个因素瑞秋在克洛伊提起之前并未考虑过。

塞拉和瑞秋才刚开始重建关系，而停止联系……这个想法在克洛伊看来似乎不太对；塞拉几个小时前刚告诉她自己害怕瑞秋停止两人的见面。但是她在这件事上没有发言权。塞拉正在拼命争取在女儿心中打下一小块地盘，克洛伊也很尊敬这种行为，尽管对方犯过那么多错。她只希望瑞秋也能对此心存感激。如果瑞秋想离开，那她得让塞拉明白为什么。

克洛伊放下削皮器，从案板上抓起菜刀把胡萝卜“大剁”（没这个单词，管他呢）（注：原文为chunkify，作者编造的词，意思大概是 将…切成大块）了为晚餐的沙拉卓准备。瑞秋在楼上为期末考做最后的复习。由于克洛伊不需要对付考试，她便打算自愿帮助罗斯准备晚餐。说实话，这感觉还挺好。和妈妈一块，你过不了多久就会被那种餐馆式烹饪搞得很恶心。然而罗斯则上过烹饪课，要不就是有家学渊源……其实很可能两者皆有。

罗斯在优雅、耐心以及更重要的谦逊方面真的令人大开眼界。她在很长时间里都对塞拉出现在她家门口那天感到懊悔不已；这点她已经对克洛伊亲口承认了。但在那天到来只是，罗斯竟然退了一步，接受塞拉走进他们生活，几乎未做反抗（或许有些怨恨，但从未公开表达）；相反，她似乎在尝试同情塞拉的处境。她并不怜悯塞拉，反而尝试理解对方。而这正是塞拉需要的。

天啊，克洛伊希望有朝一日自己也能拥有这种力量。尽管考虑到瑞秋的经历，似乎孩子并不会像詹姆和塞拉面临的那样成为一个棘手的麻烦，除非克洛伊特意去要一个。

可还是别了；小孩子太可怕了，她也绝对是屎逼级妈妈。

罗斯和克洛伊之间的平静被窗外传来她那辆皮卡破坏了傍晚的沉寂的汽笛声打破了。克洛伊猛地抬头看向罗斯。对方也一脸茫然。

 “你和瑞秋今晚有客人吗，克洛伊？”罗斯好奇地询问，在汽笛又响起时秀眉微蹙。

克洛伊摇摇头，嘴扭成了一个鬼脸。没有……她们没请客人。这本该是个安静地夜晚，为了从一次酩酊大醉中恢复。显然不应该有人在她的车里按他妈的喇叭。

这时一个声音让她脊梁骨一寒。

 “克洛伊——”她听见有人喊。“克洛伊——我知道你在——！”

是艾略特。

艾略特就在安柏家门口，试图丢人现眼。克洛伊准备杀了那个操蛋玩意。

克洛伊把菜刀拍在案台上。尽管很想把刀带出去，她还是不想给自己抹黑。相反，她要和那个傻逼吵一架。

去他妈的尊严，去他妈的瑞秋的尊严；是时候让詹姆插手把这个傻逼东西一劳永逸地赶走了。她已经他妈的趁睡觉时给瑞秋上次遭遇对方时留下的伤痕拍了照。这事不太光彩，但她看过足够多的警匪片，知道这是唯一能让别人相信她的办法。

 “怎么回事？”从厨房狂奔出去时，她听见罗斯的呼唤。

 “罗斯……可以麻烦你给詹姆打电话吗？”克洛伊头也不回地对这位母亲说。“我会解决这件事，但有些破事我得和他讨论。”

克洛伊忽略了自己忘了穿鞋的事实，直接拉开门跑下门廊台阶，来到艾略特·汉普顿正等在旁边的皮卡旁边。他穿着一件敞怀黑风衣，下身牛仔裤。他的头发散乱，脸上略带一抹愚蠢的坏笑，仿佛对自己非常骄傲。换言之，艾略特喝得海儿醉了，看起来准备对她满嘴喷粪。

或者更糟。

对瑞秋。

过去一个月里，艾略特显然给瑞秋的怒火加了汽油。哪怕他只是出现在两人中任何一人附近，都会引发一系列令几人都无法全身而退的连锁反应；这甚至还没考虑到詹姆·安柏的因素——对方此时可能正在罗斯的电话另一头。

克洛伊只能想象在真相终于揭露后詹姆会怎么收拾这个小傻逼。詹姆已经准备好伤害前期来保护瑞秋免受哪怕一丝来自塞拉的挑战，那如果有人伤害了他女儿的身体，他会他妈的怎么做呢？

 “艾略特……你他妈在这干什么？”她在几英尺外站定，嘶声对他说。她并不想再靠近了。

 “嘿——”他算是含混地回应了。“我……觉得我路过了应该来看看老朋友克洛伊。又是一学年过去了，当然这对你倒是没啥意义。学校从来都对你没啥意义。”

已经来了：那种居高临下的态度，仿佛他对她的了解胜过她自己。仿佛他不知怎地成了唯一为她着想的人。

看到艾略特向前一步，克洛伊退了一步。她并不想示弱，但她也不会为此犯傻。她只需要把他拖住足够长时间，等詹姆回家或者他自己离开。这是他最后一次骚扰自己了。很快他就要彻底完蛋了。

她真正关心的还是瑞秋。

她很快就会出来，然后现在的问题就会激化十倍。瑞秋知道所有开启艾略特愤怒的按钮，会直接刺激到对方。毕竟她才是完美的观察者。她自己坦言对艾略特的观察几乎接近了与克洛伊最终遇见之前那几个月里的观察。

用她的话说，这是“对二号卫星性能的醉人观察”。很久以前，她或许会觉得这么说他有点不好，但在停车场时间后，操他妈的。

 “我明年就回学校了。”她嘟囔着回应。

 “哦，嘿，看看她有多慷慨！”艾略特轻笑着说，“安柏肯定是真的哭出了一场风暴。我猜最终她还是在竭尽所能后做了正确的事……或者说让她老爹干了累活。”

恰在此时，瑞秋在克洛伊没来得及回嘴之前站到了门口，表情因可怕的怒火而扭曲。她把前门砰地一声摔上，一阵风似的跑向克洛伊和艾略特。瑞秋在克洛伊身边站定后，已足以让男孩退后几步。

 “你他妈滚出我家院子，汉普顿！”她对他咆哮道。“我没和你说过除非她允许，否则离她远点吗？”

克洛伊向前一步，把自己挡在瑞秋前面，眼也不眨地盯着曾经的朋友。她不想让她……关心的女孩冒险。

 “瑞秋……你他妈回屋呆着。”她对身后的女孩发令。她希望自己说话不这么简洁，但这是她能想到唯一的将这个信息郑重传递给瑞秋的办法。如果克洛伊施了一道命令，那她就是动真格的了。

但瑞秋并未买账。她一动不动地站着怒视汉普顿，仿佛这个男孩不过是只不听话的耗子……只是条人型害虫。她看起来已经准备好把自己从克洛伊身后发射出去，冲向那个家伙。艾略特的目光也绕开了克洛伊，小心地审视着瑞秋。

 “瑞秋，其实我……很高兴你在这里。”他眯眼看着她承认道。“你看……我已经差不多想通了……我想让你知道，我不恨你。我还有点同情你，真的。你很虚伪，但你显然没多少选择。对吧？”

就是这了。瑞秋飞身扑向对方，但克洛伊比她快多了，立刻插手用身体死死抱住她，像树桩一样站在原地，不管怀中的矮个女孩拼命挣扎。挣扎减弱得比她预想中快得多。她感到女孩像是在她臂弯中僵住了。她差点……打了个踉跄。

克洛伊放开瑞秋；对方瞪大眼睛转过头，发现自己正盯着艾略特用一只手举着的一把手枪。银色枪身，黑色枪柄的左轮。看起来像是来自他妈的《警探哈里》。好吧……可能没那么大。

左轮手枪在艾略特手里颤抖，仿佛他曾犹豫过，最终却下决心这么做。

 “老哥……艾略特……”克洛伊无力地屏息说，“你怎么有把枪？”

艾略特似乎轻笑了一声。“都……都是计划里的，克洛伊。”

艾略特摆出了射手的姿势，或者至少看起来如此。除了小时候玩过一些电子游戏外，枪支真的不是她的菜。这可是真的。这太真实了，让她感到身体不适。她和瑞秋沉默地盯着醉汉手中的武器。就那么轻易地晃荡着，仿佛只是他妈的一件小破玩意。

 “你看……我弄到了这个……打算向你证明。”他开始详细描述。“克洛伊，我爱你……我—我他妈的爱你，而且我……知道你不爱我……今晚过后，你可能再也不想见到我了……但我不想看着你被她伤害。所以我在这里把一切证明给你看。”

瑞秋向前一步。她的怒火消失了，取而代之的是种对这个她那么憎恨的家伙近乎……同情的表情。她不知道这是真的还是装的，但不管怎样，艾略特都被吓到了。

克洛伊伸出手，试图阻止她继续前进。然而瑞秋拍开了她的手，又给了她一个警告的眼神。

 “艾略特，求你听下我要对你说的话。”瑞秋缓缓说道。“我尊重你想要…保护…她的愿望。我不是圣人，但我也不会伤害克洛伊。我永远不会去伤害她。”

艾略特把重心挪到右腿，左轮手枪现在正好瞄准瑞秋胸口。他真的看上去半睡半醒，显然最近常常失眠。

 “可你还是会伤害她……你没明白吗？这是你的天性。你就是来自这种环境。”艾略特嘟囔着回答，仿佛有些同情瑞秋。“我知道你俩的秘密……你观察了我那么久，于是我也一报还一报。你白天经常和你的瘾君子妈妈混在一起，然后你还试图假装认为她那种疾病没遗传到你身上？就像……代际腐朽……”

艾略特悲伤地摇摇头，女孩们则消化着艾略特刚才承认的可能尾随了两人一整月这一事实。他……他知道塞拉了？艾略特·汉普顿他妈的想干什么？这件事发生多久了？

 “不……”他的话打破了几人一起关注他的暗示这一幕。“自我保护的本性流淌在你的血液中。你就是这种人。你不会拿自己冒险……而我觉得我知道该如何证明这点。”

艾略特把枪瞄向克洛伊双眼之间。他看上去……糟透了。仿佛他真心不想这么做……仿佛他觉得自己已经无路可走，只能如此。流淌在他体内的酒精又给他那扭曲的定罪推断添了把火：他似乎觉得自己要把克洛伊从瑞秋手中拯救出来。这些事在别人看来都是扯淡，只有他不这么觉得。

瑞秋甚至没有犹豫。她向前一步将克洛伊推到身后，一只手抓着克洛伊衬衫前襟，仿佛在寻求支持。她像死人一样沉默地站在原地看着艾略特，等待对方终于明白过来这些都他妈的毫无意义。

虽然她看起来很无畏，但克洛伊心知不然。她能通过瑞秋抓着她的手感觉到对方在颤抖。振波通过她的身体不断反射。瑞秋吓坏了，但瑞秋又是骄傲的。本不该混在一起的两者相结合了，一起促使她下决心不吃艾略特·汉普顿那一套。她是只纸老虎；但技术上来讲她还是个孩子。克洛伊的处境也完全不比她强，瑞秋和她能站在这里只能感谢身体中流淌的肾上腺素以及恐惧。

看到自己蠢炸了的计划即将泡汤，艾略特眨眨眼，打开了枪的保险。尽管瑞秋立场鲜明，咔嚓声还是让她明显打了个战栗。他并未因此感到愉快。他看起来几乎和被他拿枪瞄准的脸更北海一样心烦意乱。

尽管瑞秋正处于完完全全的恐惧之中，她还是没有漏过这一细节。她俯身向前，无意识地磨着牙，直到前额几乎抵在左轮的枪管上。

 “你他妈开枪啊，硬汉！”瑞秋挑唆他。

这可和克洛伊或艾略特预想中不太一样……

 “你希望在这里取得什么成果？用比她更坏来证明她是坏人？”克洛伊先瑞秋一步开口了，希望她别再激化矛盾。“赶紧……把枪给我……然后滚蛋。我得告诉詹姆你来过这里，但我们会把枪藏好……这段对话就当从没发生过，对吧瑞秋？”

瑞秋根本没回应她。尽管克洛伊不会读心术，但她毋须此技就知道瑞秋正在策划怎么做掉艾略特。

瑞秋愈发愤怒，艾略特却似乎慢慢恢复了理智；即便他喝了他妈的个烂醉，他还是没蠢到不知道克洛伊给他找了一个从这次麻烦中脱身的台阶。克洛伊也的确有此意。她已经有了足够将他踢出学校的证据，如果詹姆能恰到好处的借她一把力的话。把这个男孩送进监狱……似乎杀伤力过大了。

现在需要做的只是让瑞秋回到谈判桌上。此刻这个人物根本无法完成，但只要艾略特他妈的一走，她就能平静下来……希望如此。尽管出了这场大乱子，能看到瑞秋像这样站在她身前保护她……还是太他妈的火辣了，简直让她尿裤子。她永远不会忘记这一幕，也永远不会让其再次发生。

艾略特又犹豫了一会，终于放低枪口，让枪晃荡着垂在体侧。他没把枪叫出来，但这是个好的开端。

 “我他妈在干什么……？我为什么会觉得一个死姬佬值得我这么做……？”艾略特啐骂道，一只手狂怒地揉着脸，一边怀疑地大笑。他瞥了一眼瑞秋，又加了一句：“我希望你和这个用过的烂货在一起时，有他妈的足够的好运。你会需要运气的。”

这就是最后一击。瑞秋他妈的爆发了。

人们说，时间流速在肾上腺素溢出时会减缓。这话不适用于克洛伊，因为这一幕一片模糊，她几乎无法领会。她僵在原地，看着瑞秋猛然冲出，膝盖重重顶在艾略特腹部。她把对方推到了。对方仰面倒下，枪口再次举起。

房门突然开了，把瑞秋和克洛伊吓了一跳。

最可怕的是，艾略特也被吓到了。酩酊大醉、气喘吁吁的男孩疯狂地摆了一下枪口角度，朝门口射出了一发震耳欲聋的子弹。

子弹出膛后，瑞秋和艾略特之间所有的恨意都在那一刻消失了。三人看上去都被枪声震得耳朵发聋，又被从枪管飘出的火药气味弄得紧张万分。

艾略特把枪垂到体侧，脸上划过一种奇形怪状的惊恐表情。

在那边，罗斯·安柏躺在门口，一动不动……

沉默……

走了……

那一刻，时间似乎打了个可怕的踉跄。三人感觉像是花了无尽的时间才开始尝试理解刚刚发生了什么。他们看到的是一场终结。看起来那样地不可能……那样地不像……但它真的发生了……那真的是她……

三人之中，瑞秋第一个反应过来。她发出了克洛伊这辈子听过的最可怕的高音尖叫，她挣脱了克洛伊的束缚，无视了艾略特和他的枪，跌跌撞撞地从两人身边离开，跑向罗斯。她的腿绊了一下，没能如她所愿。瑞秋半路就跌倒在人行道上，脸朝下撞在水泥上，额头开了道大口。她将其忽略，蹒跚着继续前进，强迫自己站起来，直到终于跌倒在母亲躺下的位置。

随着自己沸腾的怒火超过了自控力的极限，克洛伊转身将艾略特放倒在地，把枪从他手中拽开。艾略特没有做出任何反抗。当克洛伊抄起手枪对准男孩头顶时，他正处于一种彻底惊呆的状态。克洛伊甚至不知道自己做的对不对，但感觉上没错。

 “对不起……”艾略特啜泣道。一阵愧疚感席卷了少年全身。“真的对不起，克洛伊……我只是想吓唬你……我只是想让你看看……”

他没有对瑞秋道歉。他在对她道歉。

 “操你妈！”克洛伊尖声骂他，并用最大力气把那个杂种踹到一边。

当赤裸的脚趾装裂在艾略特的肋骨上时，她感到疼痛传遍全身。她在倒下时尽可能忽略了痛苦，又把手枪抵在了艾略特头上。

这可真他妈的容易……

她抬起头，看到邻居们正在赶来。一个中年男子及其妻子从他们的房子向这边跑来，，尖叫着一些她完全无法理解的话。刚才她们需要的时候，这些人他妈的去哪了？

她勉强冷静下来，不再考虑给他一枪。

 “打911！”她像个发疯的少女一样对来到她身边的夫妻俩尖叫。“他妈的求你们打911！”

女人掏出电话时，男人用全身重量压在艾略特身上。克洛伊晕乎乎地向后跌倒，左轮在指间无力地晃荡。她看着艾略特在意识到自己的生活再也不复从前之后、发出令人无法理解的啜泣。真他妈的……怎么会……他妈的怎么会出这种事……

 “克洛伊？”她听见有人喊她，打断了断续的思绪。“克洛伊，我需要你来帮我！”

瑞秋……

克洛伊把枪丢在草丛里，尽可能快地瘸着腿赶过去，无视了脚心里随着她每次迈步愈演愈烈地击穿她全身的疼痛。去他妈的疼痛……去他妈的自己。

她摔倒在瑞秋身边，看到了这一幕。罗斯躺在一滩晦暗得近乎黑色的血泊中，智能手机还在手中，眼睛半睁，嘴巴微张，仿佛被永远锁定在一个震惊的表情中。血液从她嘴角、鼻孔和耳朵中流出。好像她的心脏停止了跳动，正在流出的只是剩下的货色。

她死了。

这个事实瑞秋拒绝相信。

瑞秋已经他妈的……丢了魂。她大脑眩晕，意识模糊，甚至有些希望她还能做点什么挽救这一幕。瑞秋用双手捧住罗斯的脸颊，尝试止住伤口中流出的血液。她的双手双臂都浸满了母亲的鲜血。她的脸上也沾了星星点点的血迹，仿佛刚抱过母亲。

瑞秋俯身向前，被汗水浸湿的前额触到了母亲额头，似乎在轻声诉说一些无法理解的鼓励话语，以尝试将对方唤醒。克洛伊说不出任何能让她好过哪怕一点的话。

相反，克洛伊伸出手，轻轻按在瑞秋背上。瑞秋僵硬地抬起头，转身看向她。

希望和妄想的乐观精神消失了。克洛伊不知道任何词可以描述瑞秋在转过头、用乞求的目光看向自己是，脸上毁坏的表情。那种眼神仿佛在说，克洛伊或许有什么办法能像之前那样逢凶化吉。

 “克洛伊……”她全身颤抖地乞求好友，努力保持话音清晰而可被理解。“你得告诉我该怎么做……求你了，她一定得醒过来……求你帮帮我……帮帮她……你知道该怎么做……我太需要她了，克洛伊……我—我不能失去她……我爱她……我爱她，我爱……”

瑞秋抓住克洛伊的双手，露出罗斯右眼下方那个被子弹打出的四分之一大小的弹孔。血液和颅骨碎片像真空吸尘器一样从伤口喷出。瑞秋尽可能忽略了这一幕，抓着克洛伊的双手向下按，最后两人一起按住了伤口。瑞秋和她做什么都在一起……为什么这件事要搞特殊呢？

两人一起全身沾满了一位母亲的鲜血。这位母亲毫无理由的死去，只因她们那该死的自尊。不管他妈的怎么说，两人双手都沾满了母亲的鲜血。克洛伊沉默了片刻，然后从罗斯身上抽开手。

她忍住了呕吐的欲望，用沾满血的双手抱住瑞秋将她拉开，并引发了一声让克洛伊立即双目涌出泪水的尖啸。瑞秋一直尖叫，她便强行将好友的头按在她怀里，以免好友再看到母亲。克洛伊无视了在把女孩拖开时遭受的徒劳的拳打脚踢。“我对不起你，瑞秋……对不起……”克洛伊现在只能对陷入不眠梦魇的好友如此低语。

瑞秋只能对着夜空发出绝望无助的尖叫。

 

 


	12. 不眠梦魇

詹姆·安柏听说妻子死了。

开始时是一通奇怪的电话。罗斯给他打电话，让他回家。克洛伊·普莱斯有点惊慌失措，要求罗斯给他打电话，让他尽快回家。

她说的最后一句话是“我要去看看出了什么事。我会赶他走的。等所有人脑袋都清醒了再处理。”

过了一会他就听到枪声想起。他听见她倒下，听见女儿的尖叫，听见瑞秋所有恳求上天救救妈妈的尖叫，听见克洛伊对急救队尖叫，听见瑞秋在克洛伊试图安慰她时叫得更响。又过了短短几分钟，他听到了妻子的死亡、也是女儿和克洛伊仅存的天真的消亡。

当一份枪击案报告传到地检办公室时，整栋大楼都陷入怪诞的沉默。仿佛所有人都被吸到了詹姆的办公室里，来告诉他自己知道些什么；可他已经知道了，或许知道得比他们还多。他只徘徊了一小会来整理情绪。他知道自己将迈进什么地方，他必须比所有人都要坚强。

最后，他的助理地检官劳伦·汤姆林逊走进来传达了有枪击发生的消息。当他说出这句话时，他看到对方的表情扭曲成惊恐万分的样子“谢了，劳伦，我已经知道了；我听说罗斯死了……”他的语气几乎像是在谈论天气。

他憎恨自己不得不说得这么无情，可他不能就这么崩溃、哭泣。像台机器一样是他唯一有效的应对机制。这一机制在他不得不斩断与塞拉之间的青丝时起效了，在他对付杀人犯和娈童犯时气消了，那么现在出了这些被他定义为……没能保护好自己家人的事情时，也应该会起效。

汤姆林逊坚持要开车载他。这很好；詹姆并不确定这会自己到底还记不记得该怎么开车。他的大脑已经因如此多的问题和悔恨而过载，并且这些疑问可能永远都得不到解答。在汤姆林逊试图向他表达她对这一情况的哀悼时，詹姆保持死寂。从汤姆林逊来到办公室起，她和罗斯就成了朋友。这就是罗斯，永远能交到朋友……

两人抵达时，房子正处于混乱中。邻居们聚集在周围的警戒线以外，在他弯腰钻过黄带、沉默地走向被防水布盖住的罗斯躺在的前门时，都把目光投向他。他的眼睛跳到那把枪上，又跳到枪手坐着的警车上。

占据了这幅景象的是一个坐在那边的男孩，正是他要求威尔斯恢复克洛伊·普莱斯学籍那天见过的那个男孩。

他早该……严肃对待此事的。

当男孩开始哭泣时，他不得不移开目光。他不得不忍住抄起被丢掉的那把枪、把转轮里每一颗子弹都射在这个孩子胸前的冲动。相反，他直接把注意力转回了妻子身上，然后是此刻他最需要知道的事物：瑞秋和克洛伊在哪？

当他跨过妻子的尸体开始检查房子时，答案立刻明了。在所有能碎的东西都被砸碎的房子里，瑞秋带着一股极度的怒火将房子洗劫了一番。他不能怪她。

詹姆注意到了血迹，便问了看到的第一名警察……叫贝里什么的……对方说瑞秋意外地被她自己打破的一块瓷花瓶碎片划伤了手腕。现在瑞秋正在医院里接受缝针，然后住院观察——这只是对自杀监视的委婉表述。克洛伊也在医院，因踹那个姓汉普顿的孩子的肋骨而骨折的三根脚趾和扭伤的一只脚腕而接受治疗。她为瑞秋止了血，并对所有试图将她和瑞秋分开的主治医生发出愤怒的咆哮。

詹姆这辈子从未如此感激一个发火的半朋克少女能站在自己这边。

他没有立刻赶往医院，反而一直在此逗留，直到县法医来抬走罗斯的遗体。在警探们登记清楚后，他将妻子身上的油布揭开，迅速坐在门廊上这摊血泊中陪着她，牵住抓着她逐渐冰冷、血迹斑斑的手。他感觉自己和罗斯一样毫无生机，然而又不知怎地还在苟延残喘。他建立的一切都被一个拿着一把枪、怀着一个不知怎地对他而言合理的、愚蠢幼稚的计划的孩子给毁了

怎么走到这一步的？

答案很重要，但他没法关注这一点太久，尤其在他即将当着阿卡迪亚湾警察和邻居们的面即将痛哭流涕的时候更加不能。因而相反，他尽可能地保持对她说话、不带停顿，但大多数时候还是陷入沉默，直到法医走过来。他帮助法医抬起妻子的遗体，在他的罗斯被抬进面包车之前一直握着对方的手。

在出于职业礼仪更换了浸血的裤子后，詹姆驱车从贝里警官家前往医院。地检官助理汤姆林逊想为他开车，但她需要负责此案，因而此时有工作要做。另外，他也不觉得自己还能承受对方继续安慰自己的企图。

抵达医院后，已经有一群人等着他了。有些人来自当地和州里的媒体，但更要命的秃鹰们则是身边成打的警察和数不清的消防员——他们正试图控制因第二阵风吹来重新开始咆哮的林火。这些人都想在这段可怕的日子里向他和瑞秋表示忠诚。

尽管为此颇受感动，他真的一点也他妈的不在乎。他的妻子死了，这些穿着制服的、好心的男男女女说的话完全帮不上他。

尽管不得不让自己摆脱这一幕，并让助理地检官接手调查，他还是感激地发现办公室里的人并没有过分刁难自己。他们遵照他的要求每分钟都更新动态。这让他在瑞秋和克洛伊的病房外坐着时保持了忙碌，也让女儿和她的朋友得以入眠。目前据他所知，这个案件的细节并未泄露，但种种细节却在他开始考虑艾略特·汉普顿的人生时，越来越令他心烦意乱。

表面上看，这个男孩似乎是个安分守己的人。享受全额奖学金的优等生；但一张在枪击发生一小时后就被执行的搜查令已经发现了一堆令人不安的文件收藏，其中涉及对克洛伊·普莱斯的迷恋以及对瑞秋在克洛伊生活中新取得的地位日渐增长的憎恨。

瑞秋似乎成了挡在他和克洛伊的友谊之间最大的障碍。在他心里，对方仅仅是一次出现显然就会在他和克洛伊之间钉进一根楔子。对汉普顿而言，克洛伊·普莱斯爱上别人是件不可饶恕的事。他并不想分享她，仿佛她成了他的私人财产。

从手下传给他的照片来看，汉普顿写的文字十分冷酷；每一段文字都比之前一段更令人不安。开始是颂歌集合，然后变成迷恋，最终成为谋杀的幻想。

这些文字没过多久便将注意力从克洛伊身上转移，反而换到了瑞秋身上。所有文字都稳稳地涉及到对他扮演了瓦解艾略特和克洛伊之间关系这一角色的女儿的。愈发险恶的幻想，包括残酷而缓慢的死亡。

尽管这已经很可怕，尽管他已经很想把这个小混蛋活埋在某个旮旯，关于这个男孩曾闯入普莱斯家的发现还是让情况变得更加严重了。

对寝室的进一步搜查发现了一堆原本属于克洛伊的各种各样的私人物品。那个小畜生把他写给克洛伊的信偷了回去，还有两人一起去过的音乐会的票根、一些他在克洛伊房间里找到的没有明显意义的垃圾，最后是她的衣服……内衣……难以置信，真他妈变态……

在调查开始大约三小时后，地检办公室迎来了一位客人。来者是特伦斯·奥尔布莱特，汉普顿家请好的一位当地辩护律师。

他并不是那种像只从木质家具里爬出来的蟑螂一样虚伪黏滑的辩护律师；他的名声是对客户实事求是。他告知地检办公室，他的客户准备做有罪答辩，以避免可能因被指控一级谋杀罪而获得的二十年刑期。尽管十分憎恨那个小混蛋，他更讨厌让瑞秋和克洛伊被迫被传唤到一位法官面前出庭作证这个想法。她只想让审判快速而平静的结束。

由于奥尔布莱特和地检办公室在找到一个法官可能判处的刑期的问题上达成一致，奥尔布莱特还给出了一个警告消息，让警方团队在追踪那把用于枪击的0.40口径史密斯-韦森左轮手枪的序列号时免去了许多麻烦。

那把武器属于一个叫大卫·麦德森的人：一名失业的伊战老兵，目前正以乔伊斯男友的身份住在普莱斯家。

麦德森已经按标准程序被带到警局问话。他有携带手枪的全部合法手续，因而警方没理由拘留他。在得到了当前情况的解释、得知自己的武器被偷带出来后，他明显陷入狂乱。他解释称这把枪周六就丢了。一发现枪真不见了，他便假定是克洛伊拿的。

听到这个解释……詹姆已经准备冲到警局一脚踢烂这逼的臭脸。至少他想这么做。麦德森是个老兵，他可不是。

当然他没等多久便见到了对方。乔伊斯赶到医院来看望克洛伊。她已经哭红了眼。她对他说了些话，可他已经进入自动驾驶模式。他可以用一些基本的语句答复对方，但他完全没把注意力放在上面。过后他会再和对方约谈。目前他唯一能注意到的便是不敢直视自己的麦德森。尽管可能并未在这次命案中扮演什么角色，但麦德森提供了凶器。

由于现在已然真相大白，瑞秋和克洛伊便是讯问清单上的下两位；他让劳伦延缓带克洛伊去讯问汉普顿的情况。他感到自己明显……有义务向她解释情况。她应该在一个安全的环境下、由一位她认识的人来告知事情始末。操了，说得好像他知道该怎么向她解释似的……十六岁这个年纪可不该目睹一起谋杀，更有甚者犯下此案的人还是个跟踪狂。

同样目睹罗斯死亡的克洛伊，处境并不比瑞秋好，因为她是那个姓汉普顿的男孩的原始动机。然而更糟糕的事，他听到女儿苦苦哀求克洛伊，仿佛对方有什么办法能拯救罗斯。在悲痛之中，瑞秋不知不觉地让她的好友背负了无法承受之重。

克洛伊……需要知道这不是她的错。她需要得到这种赦免，因为瑞秋还需要她的帮助，而这种帮助是詹姆永远无法提供的。

 “詹姆？”

詹姆将目光从地面抬起，发现塞拉·吉尔哈特瘦小的身影正站在几英尺外。她看上去也像在勉强保持镇静。尽管没和罗斯在一起呆太久，她仍然对那个女人表示哀悼。

詹姆揉揉脸，从座位上站起身，缓缓接近前妻。塞拉已经成为他在醒悟过来发生了什么之后便慢慢尝试去拯救的、生活中最大的问号。在罗斯走了以后，谁能填充瑞秋心中的空虚？应该去填满吗？塞拉能理解，罗斯的死亡丝毫不会改变他们之前的安排吗？

尽管每一分理智都在告诉他，他不觉得有义务扩展塞拉在生活中的角色是完全正确的，但还是有种别样的想法逐渐兴起。或许……或许扩展她的角色也不是那么不可取。前提是她已经准备好；她或许仍有她自己的问题，但她也有詹姆永远不会有的经历。

 “我很抱歉没能早点赶到。”她站在詹姆面前，摆弄着双手说。“我刚上完夜班，呃…呃……詹姆，这不应该发生的……她绝对不该是这样。”

詹姆草草点头。他找不出任何话来回答她；不过谢天谢地，塞拉似乎也不介意。相反，她又向前了一步，试探性地伸手抚摸他的前额。他低头看着对方，保持沉默。

 “你感觉怎样……”她继续说，温柔的声音在鼓励他回答。“瑞秋不是这件事唯一的受害者……”

他无法看着她的眼睛。即便过去了十五年之久，即便两人强加给对方那么多痛苦，她的眼睛仍然能让他动摇。只需要她投来一个眼神，詹姆就会吐出所有需要说却不能说的话。知道这一幕有多荒谬后，他大笑一声。

 “我唯一的运行模式就是尝试做一名地检官……然后我想起自己现在处于司法体制的另一面——该死的我竟然恐慌发作了！”他坦言道，仍然注意回避对方无声的审讯眼神。“我不知道……我该做什么，塞拉……我再没感受过这种失控，自从……”

剩下的话没说出口，但塞拉和詹姆都很清楚他在指什么——他在塞拉成为一个需要小心控制和安排的人之后的生活。在这些行动中，他那没提到的助手就是罗斯，因为对方恰好有着和他一样的动力和雄心。现在她……走了，他又孑然一身了。此刻，站在他一臂之外的便是促使罗斯和他走到一起的女人。

 “我……我需要点新鲜空气……”他茫然地嘟囔。“你-你能……你懂的……去陪她坐会吗？”

他看到塞拉将目光投向瑞秋和克洛伊睡着的病房。她咬着嘴唇点点头，然后回头看向詹姆。

她沉默地把手伸进手包，掏出打火机一盒烟递给詹姆。

詹姆盯着烟和火看了片刻，然后从塞拉手中将它们接过。尽管很想尊重罗斯对吸烟的厌恶，他还是希望她能原谅这个小错误。他真的……太需要减压了。

 “谢谢你……”他对塞拉嘟囔一声，然后将烟盒揣进口袋。

塞拉对他点点头，随即两人陷入沉默。他尽最大可能不去关注走廊另一边陪麦德森坐着的乔伊斯·普莱斯正默默观察自己和塞拉之间的互动。当塞拉上前一步给了前夫一个紧紧的拥抱时，情况变得更麻烦了。现在的感觉和过去差别太大了。年龄和悔恨让她愤怒的激情变成了羞怯的脆弱。

她将詹姆放开，退下。塞拉默默地轻触詹姆的身体，指尖从他手腕扫过，然后走向病房，留下他一个人。

 “詹姆？”他听见塞拉在呼唤自己。

詹姆转过头，看到塞拉正小心地看向自己，略微偏着头，似乎在纠结该对这个无心地加剧了她的痛苦的男人说些什么。

 “我……来这不光是为了瑞秋。我也是为你了。”她温柔地向詹姆重申。“如果你需有任何需要，我会来帮你的。”

詹姆感激这份帮助，但他已经麻木得无法表态，只能傻站着。塞拉似乎理解了，给了她一个浅浅的微笑，然后转身走进病房。

詹姆回到孤独隔世的痛苦中。他就是活该如此。

***

克洛伊回到了梦境中。独自坐在爸爸的旧车后座上将会彻底泄露秘密。

通常在这种对话中，他都会坐在那驾车行驶在那条她开始憎恨的高速路上。然而相反，今天轿车停在了陷入火海的安柏家门外。克洛伊从车里爬出，缓缓走向前门台阶。在接近火焰时，她没感觉到任何热量或温度从中辐射出来。这是非自然而残忍的，又极其不可抗拒。

果然，他在那里。爸爸正坐在前门台阶上，完全没被大火干扰。看起来他并非独自一人。和他通常等待她的样子似乎有所不同，他正与第二个身影陷入深深的谈话中。

她在极度眩晕的状态下走上前门台阶，跟随者两个幻影留下的一串血迹。钢铁与失望的气息吸引了她的注意力；她低下头，发现衣服浸满鲜血。血迹从她的衬衫上滴落，粘在身体上，仿佛她刚穿着衣服跳进过一个血池。重量拖慢了她的脚步，让每一步都令她痛苦地重过上一步。

然而她还是像一名优秀的士兵一样行进，准备面对她的审判。

还有些其他身影隐没在幻景中。一缕缕不成形的烟雾。唯一成型的是她父亲，可她觉得这些影子仍在看着她。她必须醒来；她必须尽快醒来。

走近爸爸后，她听见对方向第二个人轻笑一声，然后终于将注意力彻底完全转回女儿身上。爸爸露出了一个永远能让克洛伊感觉好起来的微笑；但这次不然。她并不想在这里。她想醒来，呆在瑞秋身边。她想在脑海中没有这些偶然上演的恐怖的情况下睡觉。

 “你好啊，甜心。好久不见。”爸爸向她致意时，那种温暖的语气让她从头到脚打了个寒颤。“我差点以为你可能长大了、受不了你的老爸了……”

克洛伊拨开眼前的迷雾，对这个说法愤怒地摇头。

 “永远不会！”她重申。她知道对方只是在打趣，可哪怕是一个玩笑都无法不引起她强烈的反应。

第二个身影把沾血的黑色长发甩到脑后，也转头面向克洛伊。这人是罗斯，皮肤因血液流尽而呈现苍白的灰色，面容因艾略特射向她的那枚子弹而可怕地扭曲了。她的眼眶很不自然地被挤到一侧，下垂得比另一侧低了不少。

和爸爸一样，罗斯也安慰地笑着。她露出沾满鲜血的牙齿，仿佛一切顺利。

然而一切都不顺利。

克洛伊现在一点也他妈的没感到宽慰。

 “哦，克洛伊，”罗斯的声音回响着，音调怪异而低沉。“现在是不是尴尬极了？”

 “罗斯……真对不起。”她抽噎着说。“爸爸，你能……修复她的脸吗？”爸爸似乎笑了一下，仿佛这是个有趣的提议。

 “只有你能做到，如果你觉得你能够原谅自己的话。”

她无法原谅自己。她就是被强加在瑞秋和詹姆身上的这起不可抗拒的悲痛的诱因。她知道艾略特有问题，因为对方已经伤过瑞秋，然而她却一直没吱声，直到最后一刻才让合适的人介入。她让自己对瑞秋的忠诚以及取悦对方的渴望挡在了应做之事面前；现在罗斯为此付出了代价。

她不配得到原谅……她配不上与瑞秋之间的友谊。她不配占用瑞秋的时间。

 “骄傲和自负是一个危险的组合，克洛伊·普莱斯。”罗斯结结巴巴地说出支离破碎的话。“我希望现实生活给你上的这一课能给予你俩目前需要的触动。死亡是一种带来更新的方式；如果……保持警惕，将来的死亡可以被避免。我就是那把弓射出的警示之箭。我是一次化疗。我是激烈得几乎无法忍受的痛苦，用来避免癌症带来的缓慢腐烂。我的死亡必将推动变革的车轮。否则循环将会重复，而你将成为其下一个受害者……”

克洛伊一个字都没听懂，一切都是模糊而混乱的，但她估计自己脑海中现在一定也是如此——一批断裂的思绪，添加了由愧疚、自厌和悲痛组成的混合燃料。然而，或许还有别的答案……出自更加可靠的来源。

她再次转向父亲。

 “为什么会发生这件事，爸爸？”她无力地恳求对方，强忍哭泣的欲望。“你该知道的……我该知道的。”

爸爸颔首。

 “你的确知道。”他向她确认道。“答案现在就在你心里、”

 “深深埋藏……”罗斯重复道。

 “……被遗忘在遗失之物中……”爸爸继续说，“一份被小海盗藏起来的宝藏，感觉像是过去了很久很久。”

爸爸指了一下前院。克洛伊回过头，看到两个身影在眼前形成。站在那的是她自己……十四岁的自己。自己正低头看着第二个身影：那个女孩坐在草地上哭泣，双手捂着眼睛。

克洛伊走向麦克斯·考菲尔德身前，感到胃部一阵刺痛。

在尝试接近她时，克洛伊仅仅迈出了三步，随后双腿便被锁住。她气喘吁吁地尝试抬腿。她需要看到麦克斯；现在她比从前任何时候都更需要与儿时好友说话。她需要听到对方的声音，需要拥抱对方、要求对方重新做她的朋友。无论之前做了什么才使得麦克斯阴魂不散地缠着自己，克洛伊都感到极为悔恨。她不知道自己做过什么，但无论如何她都感到后悔和抱歉。

可她没这个机会了。

相反，她感受到了压倒性的嫉妒，因为少时的自己走上去帮助麦克斯站了起来。她们互相说着克洛伊听不见的话；她们拥抱着依偎在一起，让克洛伊胃部像是打了个结。她需要麦克斯。她比以往任何时候都需要她的大副。她憎恨年轻版的自己。那个自己是那么无知，对事实全然视而不见。那个自己只需要看向克洛伊，就知道自己将会变成什么样。

 “她们说的话一文不值。”在将目光锁定在麦克斯和少时的自己身上时，克洛伊听见父亲在身后说道。“然而说过的话是有意义的——真正被遵守的诺言——有一种影响全世界的力量；有些话你曾经听过，就在瑞秋刚走进你生活的时候……”

又一个人影形成了。詹姆倚在爸爸的轿车上，指缝里夹着一根烟。克洛伊知道他只是个幻象，但这并未让她在面对这位因她的行为而制造的鳏夫时，羞愧感有所减弱。他冷漠地盯着自己，像是在做调查。他似乎想判断一下克洛伊值不值得他花时间。

她并不值得。他付出的所有企图拯救克洛伊的心血最终都导致了他妻子的死亡，以及他自己生活的毁灭。从现在起，克洛伊只配得到他辛辣的嘲笑

都是她的错……

詹姆吸了一口烟，沉默地走近克洛伊以及两位大人的鬼魂。

 “让自己给出承诺是有后果的，克洛伊·普莱斯……”詹姆轻声警告她，沉稳的语调比这场荒诞的梦境中任何事物都更令她感到恐惧。

 “每一个行动……”罗斯插嘴。

 “……一次壮丽而可怕的反应……”爸爸再次插话。

克洛伊感到肩膀上落下了一只沉重的手，爸爸已经站起身。这足以让她将注意力从麦克斯·考菲尔德倚在好友臂弯中啜泣的身形挪开。克洛伊抬起头，迎上父亲严肃的眼神。

 “一切都在崩溃的边缘摇摇欲坠，克洛伊。”爸爸再次开口。“我们生活中的一切都是那么地脆弱，甚至连你在心里对自己说的话都会导致万物的变迁。”

 “命运是一个谎言。宿命论不过是诡计。没有安排好的剧本，”詹姆接着她爸爸的话说，“你无声许下的这些诺言已然改变了你的道路，但总会有——”

詹姆的话被一缕在克洛伊眼皮底下形成的幻象打断了。

此时站在她面前的是处于海洛因瘾最严重状态下的塞拉·吉尔哈特。她是个面容憔悴的骷髅，头发软塌稀疏，皮肤上覆盖着一出出疤痕、烧伤、以及周围生长着坏疽的针孔。她张开嘴，露出一口腐烂缺损的牙齿。

 “意料之外的变化。”塞拉声音刺耳地对她说，瘦骨嶙峋的苍白手指扣住了克洛伊的皮肤。“这种剧烈的改变带来了一些可怕的未知。”

克洛伊挣开塞拉的掌控，后退一步远离三位新来者。

 “我他妈该怎么解决这些家伙，爸爸……”她对爸爸嘟囔道。

 “脏话罐里放一块钱！”

克洛伊转过头，看到年轻的自己站在那里，脸上带着一个贼他妈蠢的讥笑，仿佛她有多他妈的聪明似的。她想扇那个嘴角带着傻笑的麦克斯一巴掌。克洛伊咬牙切齿地看了一眼那个贱逼，然后回头看向四位大人。

 “你在和瑞秋说话吗？”她向自己的临床表征发出漫无目的的质问，仿佛这两个女孩之间有着某种联系。

詹姆自然而然地成了那个向前一步挡在两位妻子面前的人。

 “瑞秋正梦见火焰和死亡呢……”他告诉克洛伊。“你一定要在迫使她回归现实的问题上起点作用。”

 “你必须勇敢起来。比以往任何时候都更勇敢。”塞拉接着说。

 “抗拒跟随她一起螺旋式下跌的欲望；把她从这个深渊中拽回来。让她看到生命可以再次美丽。”罗斯轻抚克洛伊的肩膀乞求道。

 “抗拒那种她可以对你造成的美丽自毁。”塞拉又说，“足够自爱以对她说不。”

一辆二轮半拖车的喇叭声从某个地方响起。在靠近仍在啜泣的麦克斯的地方，最后一个魂魄形成了。

站在那里的是淹没在火海中、手持左轮的艾略特·汉普顿。他踉跄前行，狂热的目光锁定在克洛伊身上，散发着残忍的恶意。艾略特停住了，但仅仅停了片刻。他举起枪，当场处决了麦克斯·考菲尔德。

即便这些都是发生在她脑海中的，即便她知道这只是个梦，在看到好友死亡后，她还是放声尖叫。爸爸没有被处决干扰到，还向她走了过来。他微笑着伸出手，轻抚吓坏的女孩的脸颊。

 “救她就是救你，甜心……”这是爸爸对她说的最后一句话。

他松开手，沉默地从艾略特身边走过；艾略特正站在安柏一家身后，默默按顺序枪杀了罗斯，詹姆和塞拉。每具尸体都留着鲜血倒下了。克洛伊不想看到这一幕，但她实在忍不住。她抬起头，发现爸爸正倚在车上，微笑着被一道亮光击中。

 “爸爸……我得走了……我现在必须醒来……求你了，让我醒来！”伴随着汽笛声再次响起，克洛伊恳求道。这次声源要近得多。“我他妈得醒来啊……我不能在看着这一幕了……”

她的请求被对方否决了。半货车呼啸着凭空出现，一下子把父亲和轿车撕成碎片。她原地站着，震惊得无法尖叫或哭泣。这么多痛苦……几乎要杀死她了。

至少在她听到身后传来一声轻笑前如此。克洛伊转过身，看到年轻的自己面带坏笑站在那里，仿佛看到了这辈子最有趣的事物。

 “那个傻瓜可真惨。”年轻的克洛伊咯咯一笑。“可你还欠那个脏话罐一块钱！”

说到做到，克洛伊把手甩向脑后，然后用力贯向那个孩子，重重打在年轻自己的嘴巴上，让那个女孩在她面前倒在人行道上。

 “去你妈的脏话罐，你个做人失败的废物小傻逼，你妈个逼！”她冲自己尖叫道。她再说出这些话时用力过猛，让肺部和咽喉产生了灼烧感，仿佛吞了一枚点燃的烟头。

那个孩子抬头看着克洛伊，没有说话，也没有笑。站在她上方的人成了艾略特。年轻的克洛伊看起来甚至有点……开心。像对其他人一样，艾略特也在小克洛伊头顶射了个洞，让她七窍都开始喷出颜色晦暗的血。

在一片尸体之间，现在只剩下燃烧的艾略特和克洛伊了。被火焰吞噬的艾略特看上去……心满意足。现在克洛伊完全属于他了，再没有人挡住他的路了。他向前一靠，嘴唇险些与克洛伊的相触。

 “只剩你了，克洛伊。”他对克洛伊耳语。“一切只为了你……”

艾略特举起手枪，把枪管插进嘴巴，完美地紧紧靠在她在身上。

没有过多犹豫，他扣动了扳机。

***

克洛伊伴随着一阵剧烈的呕吐醒来。

她过了一会才意识到自己再次回到了现实世界；可虽然回归了现实，她却不知道这到底算好事还是坏事。罗斯还是死了；自己则躺在一张病床上，挨着目前正陷入药物造成的睡眠中的瑞秋；责备仍然径直射向自己。

她揉揉眼睛，试着不去想可怜的罗斯，那个被她的迟钝害死的女人。她本该做点什么、说点什么的……可她没有；现在对方走了，这是她的错。

 “噩梦？”她听见病房角落里传来一个声音。

克洛伊转过头，看到塞拉正坐在那里，脸上带着由目前情况造成的疲惫和沮丧。克洛伊向对方颔首示意，然后从床上坐起，把身体挪到床边，以便站起来让双腿过血。

 “最可怕的那种。”她确认对方的猜测，声音显得十分痛苦。“……但我很高兴你能在这里，塞拉……”

她并未撒谎，又或者尝试促进年长女人的自负情绪。她真心高兴看到塞拉。对方或许是现存唯一能理解自己在心知自己的欺骗又一次摧毁了这个家庭后、感到的无尽痛苦的人。她很高兴看到塞拉十分健康，而不是梦境中那个可怕的面容。克洛伊甚至不敢想象自己最大的敌人会变成那样。

好吧，除了艾略特……

 “我也一样，克洛伊。”塞拉表示赞同，避免了她重新回到那种自生自存的憎恨情绪中。“至于你和克洛伊没受伤……这是个奇迹。我希望我能找出更好的词汇，但我就这点水平了。”

克洛伊却无法有同感，只能沉默地蹒跚行走，来到瑞秋床边。她伸手轻轻将瑞秋凌乱的头发捋回耳后。在睡梦中，她看起来如此平和。她并没有做有关出事这天的梦。

克洛伊估计对方的噩梦相反会进入现实世界……

无视了瑞秋和自己定下的、把公共场合秀恩爱控制在最低限度的约定，克洛伊俯身吻了瑞秋两次。一次吻在额头，另一次吻在唇角，都让塞拉看了个清清楚楚。她试图忽略心中对这可能是自己最后一次这样做的恐惧。等到瑞秋醒来、意识到都是因为她才发生了这些事，对方将再也不会信任自己……

 “詹姆就在门外，还有你母亲及其男友。”随着愧疚感陆续回归，塞拉再次说。“詹姆需要和你谈谈。你……需要先准备点什么吗？”

克洛伊转身面对瑞秋仅存的母亲。

 “照顾好她，塞拉……现在她会非常需要你……”克洛伊请求道。塞拉听见后微笑着点点头。

克洛伊顿了一下。

操了，可能也行吧……

 “……然后我还想要一个拥抱。”她迅速向女人提出请求。“瑞秋一直他妈的吹嘘你的安慰拥抱有多好……现在我想自己试试……”

塞拉痛苦的表情化作一个浅笑。她向前一步，双臂张开迎向女孩。

看到塞拉在面对自己的过失时还能给出无条件的喜爱而不置评论，克洛伊咬起嘴唇。她把头埋进塞拉的肩膀，双手抓住年长女人的腰。塞拉温柔地轻笑一声，也小心地把手环在克洛伊背上。

 “……把自己列到塞拉的拥抱列表里吧，克洛伊。”塞拉慵懒地说，伸出一只手捋着克洛伊的头发。“无论何时你需要拥抱，我都很高兴提供……”

克洛伊松开塞拉的手，抹了把眼睛点点头。她后退一步，沉默地拖着身体走向门口。她回头瞥了一眼，发现塞拉坐到了瑞秋的病床边，温柔地用手指轻抚女儿的秀发。

塞拉会得到适合她的工作的。克洛伊希望对方已经准备好……而如果她没有，克洛伊也会尽全力帮助她。现在瑞秋需要每个人的帮助。

克洛伊刚把病房门在身后带上，一团耀眼的金红色头发便将她致盲，同时她感觉身体已经不属于自己。克洛伊发现自己已然被放声大哭的母亲扼得险些窒息。傻逼在走廊另一头。他看上去仿佛不敢与自己对视。克洛伊完全不在乎他，倒是更希望他离远点，可看来……有些事不仅如此。这个白痴一般会抓住每个机会羞辱她。

 “克洛伊……哦谢天谢地，甜心……”妈妈在她怀里咕哝。“要是我……要是我失去了你的话……”

克洛伊已经没有力气让她振作起来或者宽慰她的恐惧了，只能站在妈妈的怀抱中，勉强看向站在走廊对面的那个男人。詹姆·安柏，那个她需要留着力气对付的人。他有太多事需要从自己嘴中听到……

克洛伊轻轻挣开妈妈紧紧的怀抱，做这个动作的同时还在对方脸颊上吻了一下。这足以启动妈妈的供水系统了。随着妈妈退开，克洛伊蹒跚走向詹姆。他看起来……完全失魂落魄。罗斯对他而言意味着一切，而……而……

克洛伊摇摇头，向前一步抱住了詹姆。男人僵在她这个和她妈妈一样的拥抱中。他似乎不确定自己该不该对这个姿势作出回应。

 “詹姆……这是我的错……都是我的错……”她对詹姆咕哝，挣扎着不哭出来，努力做到和对方一样坚强。“我早该告诉你的……我不该……”

她的话打破了詹姆自我强加的冷漠。他伸手环住了她，正如她做的一样。和塞拉一样，他也抚摸了克洛伊的头，仿佛她也是他的一个孩子。

 “听着：这不是你的错，克洛伊……”他语气坚定地宽慰道；隆隆的话音让克洛伊不禁颤抖。“如果你要怪谁，那只有两个人有罪：犯下这件事的人，还有我。因为我没能识破这个男孩表现出的迹象。那天见威尔斯的时候，我看到了你对他的反应。我只是……假定那不过是青少年的问题……然而那不止如此。我辜负了你，我很抱歉。”

克洛伊抬起头摇了摇。她没这么容易脱身。她已经毁掉了安柏家，然而詹姆却在这里尝试原谅她……这不对。这他妈不对！

 “他在身体上伤害了瑞秋，可我没告诉你。我手机里还有照片……”克洛伊告诉对方，水汪汪的话音透露出紧张情绪。“我—我太想告诉你了，可她不让……她不想……”

詹姆微微后退，终止了两人一起进行的拥抱。他的表情渐渐严肃。这不是愤怒，倒像是他回到了具备职业素养的状态。

 “那还是我的错。我创造了一个环境，致使瑞秋在出了事后不再信任我。这个过失完全归咎于我，但这件事我们以后再谈。”他一边说着，一边将语气逐渐转换成更为正式的口吻。“现在，我要和你私下谈谈。你对艾略特的了解或许比我想象中要多。”

克洛伊无力地看着瑞秋的爸爸似乎回到了地方检察官模式，只好草草点头，沉默地跟着对方来到一间站着几个警察的茶歇室。

如果她觉得这一天不会变得更糟糕，那她很快就要大吃一惊了。

 

 


	13. 她的北极星

 

无视了透过手腕射来的灼热感和痛感，也无视了身后威尔斯校长喋喋不休的废话，瑞秋·安柏默默打量着228号寝室。

她并不太清楚自己为什么在这里。现在是期末考试周，而她全心全意打算将其完成。她需要获得常态感，但她的到来受到了威尔斯的欢迎——对方立即告知，她已被免除参加目前唯一能让她转移注意力至少几个小时的活动。所以她只好提出要住校，然后现在威尔斯一直在讲话，她则假装默默倾听对方。

在家里出了那件事之后，她感觉根本没法再住在那里了。甚至她都再也无法在家里平和地漫步了；没法忍住慌张的举动。来自爸爸办公室的人、葬礼设计师以及最糟糕的恒量流动的邻居们，都来到她家试图用家常菜表达他们的同情，仿佛这样就他妈的能抹平一切悲剧。

爸爸……他面对任何事都他妈的像台机器。仿佛他非得彻底封闭对妈妈的爱，才能维持一切正常运转。

瑞秋猜测这是他的老伎俩了。他不得不这样做来终止与塞拉的关系。或许可以指望他对妈妈也这么做……

瑞秋无声地责骂自己在这件事上表现得像个贱逼。她或许对爸爸有看法，可爸爸是爱妈妈的；而妈妈……她是爸爸的一切。她做了很多幕后工作来让爸爸的生活变得更加轻松——从做饭到抚养两人的女儿，以便让爸爸全力打拼事业、取得今天的成就。妈妈从不抱怨，从不发出自己的声音，即便自己的梦想被牺牲了。瑞秋甚至不是她亲生的，可她仍然像对待亲生的一样关爱瑞秋、为之奉献。在妈妈出事的很久以前，这个话题就是老生常谈了，可她每次都会为之震撼。

至于她搬进黑井住……这或许是最好的选择。爸爸会少个需要花许多时间照料的人。

在自己也悲痛万分的情况下，爸爸似乎放宽了对塞拉的限制。或者更准确地说，他之前强加的条件现在他已经完全他妈的不在乎了。塞拉在瑞秋住院的整段非常时期里一直陪护，但她并未在瑞秋出院后被领进家门。瑞秋的确收到了塞拉发来的一条惊慌的短信，在那之前……之前可从未有过这种事。

她把这些思绪抛到脑后。她不能太频繁地想起“她”……这太伤心了，而她也他妈的知道这只会让情况越来越糟……

 “安柏小姐？”威尔斯校长专制的语气将他的注意力重新引回瑞秋身上。

瑞秋转过身，看到威尔斯校长正背手站在那盯着自己，仿佛她是个可怜之人。她不能怪校长。对方处在那个位置上，而一个被他看好的学生却……

她甚至没法继续想下去，只能抓紧隐隐跳动的上臂。任何同时涉及他和自己的想法都近乎异端……艾略特·汉普顿不配和她妈妈被同一句话提及。妈妈是他妈的圣人，而他是垃圾。一个变态、垃圾，但她那个操蛋的爸爸似乎愿意接受对方的狗屁有罪答辩。

 “我得和你讲实话，两名学生共享一间宿舍是相当不正统的。”威尔斯对她说。“但考虑到最近发生的事件……”

瑞秋颤抖着呼了口气，立刻抬起双手制止对方说下去。

 “我只需要一间宿舍，而让克洛伊·普莱斯当我室友意味着我可以帮你严密监视她。我在帮你忙呢。”瑞秋直接打断对方，并提供对方一个与自己展开一场辩论的机会。“你接不接受，我完全不在乎。”

在任何其它情况下，威尔斯都会严正批评瑞秋。幸好这次他选择默默忍受瑞秋选择的言辞。尽管可能为这个职位奉献良多，他在内心深处毕竟还是个人类，而且他似乎也能理解瑞秋无声的悲痛。瑞秋讨厌这样说克洛伊，但这是唯一能让校长拐到她道上的办法。

 “你……的确说得很有道理。我想……我们可以在秋天的时候把寝室准备好。”威尔斯慢吞吞地同意了她的请求。“我代表我本人以及黑井学院全体教职工向你遭受的家门不幸致以衷心的慰问。”

威尔斯停顿了片刻，似乎有点不像平时的样子。

 “就我个人而言，我……确实后悔接受了汉普顿先生这名学生入学。我更后悔自己没有注意到他对普莱斯小姐的所作所为。”他继续说。仅仅是提到克洛伊的名字已经足以让瑞秋浑身沿着脊椎打了个寒颤。“我想，由于我本人的……偏见，我没能看到一个就在我眼前形成的威胁……而你为此付出了沉重的代价。我会……在将来努力做得更好。”

瑞秋点点头。她太想太想冲他发火，因为他接受了一个在对待她在乎的人时像他妈的彻头彻尾的混蛋的一个家伙……但她不能这么做。她必须暂时让对方感到宽慰。因此，她反而在脸上挤出了一个无力的假笑。仅凭这个微笑，校长的紧张情绪便被化解了几分。或许这就够了。战争可以延期进行。

 “谢谢您，先生……”她嘟囔着回答对方，却并不是真心的。瑞秋感到很不舒服，因为她对这个人抱着……相当矛盾的态度。“我能……一个人待会吗？”

对这个请求，威尔斯仅仅考虑了片刻，便草草点头。

 “想待多久都没问题。”他表示允许，然后转身离去。

等到房门在他身后关上，瑞秋向前一步，跌坐在最近的一张床上。想到她摆脱了限制，感谢威尔斯，她的思绪漫游到了这场巨大的操蛋混乱中其他受害者身上；那个受害者是她用自己的举动制造出来的，自己的不作为，自己的罪恶，以及最糟糕的——自己那该死的骄傲。

克洛伊·普莱斯。

距离上次见到克洛伊才过了两天。在昨天大多数时间里，她都处于麻醉药带来的眩晕中，但现在药效已经退去，过去几天里所有的暗示都一点一滴地回到了她脑海中。她痛苦地了解到，没有了克洛伊在身边，一切是多么空虚。爸爸说他必须费尽心思地把克洛伊送回家以让对方得到休息。很难相信克洛伊竟然为了保护她而骨折了。听到这个消息感觉实在他妈的酷毙了。

然而那已经是几天前的事了，而在那以后两人之间便陷入了一种稳定的沉默。不是因为克洛伊，而是因为她……

她……真的不知道在发生了这些事后该怎样面对克洛伊。是她导致了这些事的发生。她无视了克洛伊公然地请求她去找父亲报告。她的骄傲以及无法和爸爸说这些事的态度给了艾略特整整一个月的时间，在对她与日俱增、不受抑制的憎恨中谋划这场悲剧，最终爆发。他对克洛伊的爱慕变成了一种扭曲的占有欲，最终导致他那天晚上来到她家。

更可怕的是，她这些天听到了一些骇人的流言：艾略特曾经闯进克洛伊家，偷了她的私人物品，最后发展到盗窃大卫·麦德森的枪。那把用来谋杀她母亲的枪。

她甚至不敢去想克洛伊目前的处境——和那个男人住在一个家里。他的粗心大意给了艾略特谋杀她母亲的手段。搬进这间寝室或许是最正确的举措……前提是克洛伊也想这样。

此刻，瑞秋心中又打上了一个新的愧疚之结。这比明面上的损失更加阴险。这次她或许陷入了和克洛伊当年一样的处境，然而克洛伊对她而言同样是个受害者，这样来看瑞秋则成了全新版麦克斯·考菲尔德。心知克洛伊仍然主动尝试获得自己的关爱，只会让瑞秋混合的愧疚感添上新成分。

她不能再这样对待他人了。她不能再这么愚蠢而自私了，尤其在克洛伊对她表示了不掺杂任何其他感情的纯粹之爱的情况下……无条件的爱、支撑她度过这段可怕的噩梦……然而现在她却这样对待克洛伊，仿佛对方不配得到回报。

然而克洛伊·普莱斯太应该得到回报了。她应该知道自己的感受；如果自己不告诉她，那么连自己感受到的每一分深邃的怅然都成了对她的罪行。

瑞秋感觉胃部打了个结，只好擦干眼睛离开这间她希望能与克洛伊共享的寝室。出门之后，哽咽得无法呼吸的她笨拙地从口袋里摸出手机，只在关上身后房门时停顿了一下。她一边低头看着手机一边向外走，并未注意到另一扇寝室门在身后打开了，也没注意到从身后逼近的脚步声。

 “瑞秋？”一个声音叫住了她。

瑞秋闭上眼呼了口气。这个声音……她还是听到了。

她不情愿地转过身，看见维多利亚·蔡司站在走廊上，身边跟着泰勒·克里斯坦森以及一个鬼他妈认识的女孩……那个人总是用讨厌的眼神看着她的女孩……考特妮……谁他妈会在乎的考特妮。

看上去维多利亚很适应现在这个位置。瑞秋现在完全不会在乎哪怕一丝丝。这种事她以前可能会考虑，但那段岁月早已一去不复返。

维多利亚走向瑞秋时，稍矮一些、一头金色长发的女孩左右躲闪，努力不在这个或许正试图寻找一些能用来针对她的女孩面前崩溃、爆发。尽管心灵已经饱受摧残，瑞秋还是意识到自己仍然要在这所傻逼学校里再呆几年，而软弱只会让这个贱逼更愿意用那种饿虎扑食般的眼神看自己。

 “维多利亚……行行好……现在别来这套……”瑞秋向这个家境富裕的少女乞求道；她的自尊心已经在她躲闪目光时被彻底打破。“我们互相伤害了那么久，这个我知道。对我那部分，我很抱歉，我也希望今天我有信心听你喊我‘贱逼’，或者别的什么侮辱……但我真不觉得我能承受得起……所以求你了……就今天，别来这套……”

维多利亚一动不动，沉默地观察者站在对面走廊上那个已经崩溃的女孩。瑞秋强迫自己抬起头，直视维多利亚的目光。面对瑞秋的请求，维多利亚看起来十分纠结；泰勒看起来差点要哭出来，考特妮则只是对瑞秋怒目而视。

在深思熟虑了好一会后，维多利亚向前一步，抹去了两人之间的空间隔阂。泰勒和考特妮也向前一步，但维多利亚给了她们一个眼神，示意这件事仅限于自己和瑞秋之间。尽管对方从远处看显得很冷漠，但靠近以后就全非如此。看到对方脸上精心准备的妆容，瑞秋感到震撼。

维多利亚竟然哭过了……

维多利亚竟然也会有那么一丝丝同情心，这个想法让瑞秋大吃一惊。在被维多利亚连续近一个月变着法侮辱、从简单的‘婊子’进化到‘女同婊’之后，对方已经给瑞秋留下了一个确凿无疑的、无可救药的臭婊子印象……可是，对方似乎不止是她眼中看到的样子。只是用妈妈的死亡为代价，换来蔡司理解了瑞秋·安柏和所有人一样都会犯错，这也太他妈亏了。

两个女孩盯着对方看了好一会，然后维多利亚先上前一步，伸出手轻轻抓住了瑞秋的前臂。

 “我要抱抱你，瑞秋……”维多利亚尴尬地对她悲伤的对手嘟囔道。“那么……请别吓到或者怎么样……”

瑞秋对此并没有什么发言权。维多利亚继续向前，用双臂环住了瑞秋。两个消极攻击型的对手站到了一起，留下泰勒和考特妮无言地目睹了这个“地狱结冰”似的小宇宙。

瑞秋决定不做出任何抵抗或表现出任何愤恨情绪，而是迟疑地用双手回应了对方的举动。她一言未发，感受着维多利亚和自己共鸣的心跳。

 “我知道你可能已经像这样被抱过很多次了，我也知道因为那些操蛋的校园宫斗什么的，你可能不相信会从我的嘴里说出这种话……但我真的想说，请节哀顺变，瑞秋……”维多利亚在瑞秋耳边温柔地低语。“罗斯……一直对我很好……也对所有今年为这个作品做出贡献的人很好……她看起来总是那么……甜蜜……不像你……我只想说……抱歉……”

听到维多利亚或有心或无意地对自己说出的伤人之言，瑞秋阖上眼轻笑一声。这并不完美，但从维多利亚嘴里说出来、又考虑到两人之前各种恶毒的吵架，亲口说出这些话——并且是真心话——对她而言肯定是很不容易的。

处于维护和平、与己方便的考虑，瑞秋决定对另一个女孩说的话照单全收。维多利亚越早平静下来，自己就越早能把注意力放在当前要务上：先给克洛伊打个电话。

 “谢谢，维多利亚……”还在蔡司怀抱中的瑞秋呢喃回答。“经历这些事以后……能从你嘴里听到这些话，比起很多其他已经这么说过的人，让我感觉更加真诚……或许……或许明年我们可以试着做朋友。我们……没必要毁掉对方……”

她也是真心话。她说的每一个字都表达了内心真诚的祈愿。维多利亚尝试领会，却不知怎地触动了其他一些人的神经。她完全没理由表现出善意，然而她现在真这么做了。

瑞秋察觉到维多利亚点了点头，显然同意了这个提议，或者至少觉得两人可以试一试。目前对瑞秋来说，这已经足够了。

些微的后退已经足以打破两人保持的寂静。瑞秋·安柏和维多利亚·蔡司忘记了自己是谁的这段时间已经结束。瑞秋看到维多利亚片刻后便转身和她的朋友们汇合，并在泰勒用口型说出‘对不起’时点了点头。

等到女孩们撤回维多利亚的寝室，瑞秋加快脚步离开了宿舍楼，同时拿起手机，用颤抖的手拨通了克洛伊的号码。她没法组织一条短信。比起听到克洛伊令人宽慰的声音，那样太冷漠、太没人情味。

铃声响起后，她把手机举到耳边，脚底继续从宿舍楼前门台拾级而下。走在宿舍区广场上，她拒绝与任何人进行眼神接触……她想听到克洛伊的声音……她需要听克洛伊的声音。这感觉真的像，她是世界上唯一能将一丝清明带回瑞秋自己身边的人。一个能完全理解种种变故的人。

电话铃响了两声便接通了。

 “瑞秋？”她听见克洛伊气喘吁吁地说。“你……你怎么了？”

自己可能再也无法听到克洛伊的声音这种想法被毫无理由的塞进大脑后，瑞秋勉强忍住一声刚形成的啜泣。她的心跳比正常时快得多。她想知道这个女孩——一个整体来看她甚至不怎么了解的人——为何会对她有如此大的能量和影响力。

所有的思绪，所有令她困惑的感觉……都是合情合理的。

就在这一刻，瑞秋·安柏真真切切意识到，自己爱上了克洛伊·普莱斯。

 “克洛伊……”她对她爱着的女孩低声说，“我彻底搞砸了……我他妈完蛋了……你能来一趟黑井吗？我想让你来这里。我需要看到你……”

一阵沉默。不过十分短暂。

 “哦，你撞大运了。有人偷偷告诉我你在哪了……”克洛伊回答。“我正在学校前门，但你得快点来……我马上要被人群淹没了……”

瑞秋点点头，仿佛克洛伊能看到似的，她走下台阶，默默地用最快速度赶往前院。她试图扬帆驶过那令人痛苦的失落之海；海平面上有一个亮点在指引她前行。光点给予她在暴风雨之下的庇护所以及安全感。它从未动摇，从不骗人，从未背弃她、离开岗位，哪怕是在她悲痛万分、糟糕透顶的时候也没有。

瑞秋会一直注视着她的指北之星。她的北极星。

她的克洛伊。

***

瑞秋的祈求实现了：她没像预想中一样花很久时间就看到了克洛伊·普莱斯。

克洛伊就在那里，脚上打着石膏，身边正围着一群显然已得知其在之前的悲剧中扮演了什么角色的黑井学生，主要包括丹娜、斯蒂芬、朱丽叶·沃森、米奇以及德鲁·诺斯。她看起来感到很不舒服，一言不发，因为众人好像都想和她搭话。

她迟疑了——一阵惭愧漫过身体；然而这种感觉并未持续太久。因为在看到丹娜紧紧抱住了克洛伊、似乎将其吓到之后，另一阵压倒性的、怪异的嫉妒又把她淋了个透。看到那个华丽的高个啦啦队员表现出的喜爱……已经足以作为瑞秋让双腿继续向前迈步、走向那个对她最他妈重要的人的动机了。

那里是她该呆的位置，她在克洛伊怀抱中的位置，而不属于丹娜……

没错……她又在犯傻，而且她还很虚伪；然而她也无声地希望克洛伊在看到维多利亚拥抱自己时，生出同样的感受。当她没说……她知道克洛伊一定会着恼的。问题在于，那到底是出自嫉妒呢，还是因为维多利亚表现得……呃，像个维多利亚一样、而造成的稳步增长的敌意呢？

聚在一起的同学们注意到她正向这边走来，而更重要的则是克洛伊也注意到了。她看上去被含情脉脉的丹娜表现出的爱慕弄得十分尴尬，小心翼翼地从怀抱中脱身，然后看着矮个女孩推开人群站到自己面前。

 “瑞秋……”克洛伊对她打了声招呼，语气虚弱而痛苦。

瑞秋沉默了一会，用模糊的视线观察克洛伊。她看到对方的姿势有点懒散，因为自信已经在大家面前干枯凋亡。瑞秋把目光扫向克洛伊，在看到对方每分每秒都比之前更加愧疚后，立刻明白了对方为何有这种反应。

 “你杵在这是因为你觉得我会为此……怪你吗？”她问了克洛伊一个简单的问题。

克洛伊没有给出的回答已经替其发了声。一阵澎湃的怒火出其不意地轻易攻破了瑞秋的防线，因为克洛伊会有这种感觉是她一手造成的。她完全没有对那个混蛋种种痴恋行为做出任何辩解……她试图做点什么……说点什么……可每次她刚提起来，瑞秋就把话说死了。这些事都是因为自己搞砸了才发生的。妈妈是因为自己才死的。

瑞秋伸出手，眨着眼将眼眶里再次涌出的泪水忍回去；可她的决心却被内疚感吞噬了。她抓住克洛伊的双手。

克洛伊的身体僵了一下，目光瞥向围观群众。瑞秋不在乎。她一点也不在乎咫尺之遥的人群。不管有没有目击者，有些话是必须说的。有些感情必须得到释放。

有些感情，你必须允许它被说出来……

 “是我的错。”瑞秋一边反驳，一边又向克洛伊贴近了一步。“这件事发生前一个月，你已经尝试过劝我去找爸爸。你还试过说服艾略特，可我……我却打了他，然后他才…杀了……你做的一直都是对的，而我总是他妈的用更烂的方式把一切搞砸……”

克洛伊想要打断她，想找到一个契机将这份自责转移，用一种受虐狂的方式承担所有罪责。

 “可你知道是谁他妈在发牢骚么？”瑞秋的声明迫使克洛伊终止了自己承担罪责的尝试。“就是你！你故意无视自己一直是对的，反而开始因为我的所作所为而自责，把他妈的一个狗屎跟踪狂对你的迷恋当成你的过错。那人甚至连问都不问，就觉得你属于他……”

瑞秋的声音因默默流出的愤怒的泪水而渐渐中断。提起艾略特，让她的愤怒重新回到了近乎失控的程度。她想把那个傻逼生吞活剥。用他伤害妈妈和克洛伊的方式来伤害他。她这辈子从未像恨他一样恨过任何人……

瑞秋颤巍巍地喘口气，因自己看着妈妈临终前的姿势那一幕总是萦绕在各种思绪里而吸了下鼻子；那一幕玷污、撕碎了她和妈妈曾经有过的所有幸福回忆，只因一个男孩觉得自己可以占有另一个女孩。一切都很操蛋……操蛋得不可救药。她想的完全他妈的没道理，然而在妈妈才刚刚离去后，她就又想着操控全世界了。

 “我要你把这句话好好过一下你那个大笨脑瓜，普莱斯！”她继续施压，但话语里没有任何恶意，只是染上了一抹倦怠的回音。“这件事怪我。不是你的错，我也永远不会抛弃你，或者怪你，或者恨你……还……还有……”

当克洛伊抽出手、小心拭去瑞秋脸上止不住滚落的泪水时，瑞秋忍住了低声啜泣的强烈冲动。单纯的悲痛与无意识地觉醒之间的界限被一次简单的触碰涂抹成了一片几乎无法分辨的色斑。仅仅一次单纯的擦拭。就让她自上周日以来首次有了那种感觉。

她终于又有了感受。

瑞秋尖声喘息，泪水再次流下。她抬头看着克洛伊。尽管发生了那么多事，尽管两人一起陷入了各种梦魇，尽管事实上再也无法见到一位她曾经那么爱的人，瑞秋还是发觉自己脸上竟有了几分笑意。

她几乎没有意识到周围的男男女女还在屏息欣赏两人的互动。相比起宽慰地对她微笑的女孩、比起那饱含无条件同情的笑容，他们简直就像不存在一样。那种无条件的、不言自明的爱……

是的，克洛伊就是她的指北星，她的北极星；现在，对方就站在面前，等待指引瑞秋回到她的怀抱。

 “……还有，我爱你，克洛伊·普莱斯……我他妈爱死你了……”她向面前的女孩表白。“我这么说并不是因为发生了那些事，也不是因为妈妈走了、一起都完蛋了。我很久以前就爱上你了，但我一直太软弱，不敢说出来；如果你觉得我引诱了你，或者欺骗了你，那我要道声歉，因为我并不是……我只是……我爱你，克洛伊。”

该说的终于说了。这番话已经脱口而出，甚至不只被她俩的耳朵听到。周围的人群都一脸震惊地看着两人。唯一没有感到惊讶的人就是斯蒂芬·格林格里奇：对方反而在看到这一幕后露出了得意的坏笑。两人唯一能听到的声音仅仅是来自丹娜的一句微不可察的‘天啊’——对方随即被看上去也十分震撼的朱丽叶怼了一肘。

这些人的反应对瑞秋而言都无关紧要了。因为她看到了克洛伊发射出的甜蜜笑意。

 “你爱我？”克洛伊重复道。

克洛伊的语气近乎焦急，仿佛她并不想过于深入地理解这句话，以免是自己听走耳。考虑到瑞秋已经直接表达了爱意，做出回应就成了很纠结的事。瑞秋叹了口气，从克洛伊手里抽出手，然后环住了对方的臀部。

 “不……我说的是，我他妈爱死你了，克洛伊·普莱斯……”瑞秋回道，语气比上次又坚定了几分。“我怎么觉得我已经说得够清楚了……”

看到瑞秋似乎想继续强调这不是什么虚假宣言，克洛伊把手从瑞秋背部移向脖颈，试图向后退一小步。瑞秋不愿给对方这种空间，便如影随形地上前一步，双手仍然坚决放在克洛伊的屁股上。

克洛伊瞥向周围正拙劣地假装自己对这场被迫目睹的表白漫不经心的人群。

 “是的……只是我向塞拉保证过，我会鼓足勇气说出我对你的感受。”她解释道，并在提及对方生母时压低了声音。“我想在她的印象中，我可能是那个应该……呃，做什么……”

尽管现场一片大乱，瑞秋还是忍不住笑了。在一条生命逝去后，这种想法确实很伤心……可她还是这样做了。想到塞拉……她失去了一位妈妈，可她的生命中早已有了另一位……不管怎样，一切都完蛋了，是吗？

 “哦，这可真是扯淡了，普莱斯。”瑞秋试图在言语中注射几分幽默来掩盖心痛。“你是那个能勇敢地承认会有一场求婚的人……所以该轮到我勇敢地把这些话说出来。”

克洛伊的脸上飘过一小阵红晕；与那次被红酒催动的表白相关的记忆一点一滴从两人记忆深处重新流回。感觉过了好久好久……她想重回那段日子。当时她还觉得爸爸只是个出轨的傻逼，还觉得自己只有一个活着的妈妈……然而现在……

当克洛伊的双臂环住她时，瑞秋大脑立刻陷入空白。将她彻底包裹的强壮双臂令她五感过载。仿佛她终于抵达了对方身边。瑞秋默默地好奇克洛伊是否信了那个操蛋艾略特的规划……以为她不会在乎自己……以为她那种感受是单向的……或者更糟，是某种应该感到羞愧的情感……需要在全世界面前隐藏起来；万人迷女孩爱上了社会厌恶者……那是一个艾略特尝试植入她脑海中的、不可能实现的美梦。

她希望……自己能澄清最后的疑虑。

 “可你知道吗？我猜你会成为第一个当着所有假装没在看我们的人面吻我的人……”瑞秋对她的……爱人低语。

爱人……

天啊……这是真的……

瑞秋默默看着她的爱人，微张的嘴唇因克洛伊似乎迟疑了而有点麻木；然而迟疑仅仅持续了令她痛苦的片刻。她看到克洛伊低下头，与自己唇齿相交，为止震撼。她们以前也接过吻……吻过很多次……但这次不一样。这次更甜蜜，更温柔……更浪漫……

……然而对可怜的克洛伊而言很不幸，瑞秋想要更多……

瑞秋用尽全力顶向克洛伊的嘴巴，手指沿着克洛伊的头发蜿蜒，打了高个女孩一个措手不及。她挤开克鲁伊的嘴唇；舌尖在普莱斯的舌头上舞动。她能感觉到克洛伊开始膝盖发软，便伸手将对方固定。

在略微抽开身时，她无视了斯蒂芬嘴角悲伤的笑容，无视了德鲁捂住米奇的眼睛以及紧接着发生的打闹，无视了朱丽叶那副圣诞节提前到来的表情以及近乎……沉迷地看着这一幕的丹娜。在斯蒂芬站出来指示人们离开，给克洛伊和普莱斯一点私人空间的时候，她还是没有在意。

她现在唯一在乎的就是克洛伊的嘴唇再次触碰自己的时的火炙感。她们在其他人面前显得那样镇静而无畏……

这是她们的时刻……

瑞秋将嘴唇从克洛伊脸上放下，勉强喘了口气，然后把头靠在对方锁骨上，双臂用不会伤害另一个女孩的最大力量紧紧将其抱住。她的大脑已经被打得晕头转向，但还是忍不住说出了即将到来的现实……

 “我不会好过的，对吧？”她在克洛伊肩窝里呢喃，嘴唇摩挲着对方的肌肤。

克洛伊保持沉默，伸手摸了摸瑞秋的头。瑞秋已经知道了克洛伊会怎样回答自己，但她还是需要亲耳听到……她需要从一个之前已经走过这条路的人嘴里听到这些。

 “很长时间里都不会的……”克洛伊在她头顶耳语。“但我会陪在你身边，还有你爸爸，还有塞拉……还有很多爱你的人……”

瑞秋把头向后仰到一个能观察克洛伊的合适角度。她明白克洛伊在说什么，甚至在某一层面……她还愿意相信；可即便到了现在，即便经历了那么多事，她还是没法就这样轻易接受一切已经改变的事实。爸爸还是一个控制欲过强的骗子，刚刚把生活搞砸；塞拉近期表现出的爱意也无法弥补十五年来因在全国各地追随海洛因的脚步而对自己的遗弃。戒毒一年算个屁。塞拉的地位太脆弱了，完全不能自己对她抱有任何真正的信心或信任。或许很久以后的某一天，情况才会变化……但不是现在。

不……那天过后，她只对克洛伊和妈妈有那种信任……而妈妈已经不在了……

 “你仍然是我唯一信任的人。”瑞秋嘟囔着低下头，重新缩回克洛伊的怀抱。“我感觉……很难受，像是做错了什么……我不知道接下来几天里我要怎么办，更不必说接下里几年了。我来这里只是因为……我不知道还能做什么，而我又太害羞、不敢给你打电话……还有……”

当克洛伊的嘴唇印在她额头时，瑞秋停止了废话。她被克洛伊的双臂轻轻环绕着站在那里，感受到了温暖和庇护……她感到了生机……

 “记住一个也算曾经有过你这种处境的人说的话：尽你所能活下去。”克洛伊在她头顶低语；气流轻轻吹拂她的发丝。“我会一直陪在你身边……因为我他妈也爱你，瑞秋·安柏……”

克洛伊没必要说这些话，但瑞秋并不否认自己在听到对方说出口后，心中明显感到一阵宽慰。

瑞秋栖息在克洛伊的臂弯里，背对一切可怕的未知事物；她喜欢这种舒服的安慰。有克洛伊在身边，挺直腰杆面对未来将远不像之前那样令她害怕。

 

 


	14. 前尘后事

自从爸爸去世后，克洛伊发现自己头一次穿上了裙子。尽管她并不怎么喜欢，但瑞秋·安柏完全对得起她付出的种种努力。

克洛伊看向周围不少于二百位出席仪式的嘉宾，意识到这真的是一场罗斯的告别仪式。当地警方和州警都来了，还有很多其它执法机关人士。各行各业的人们从阿卡迪亚湾的每一处角落涌出，前来对这位通过志愿者活动以及平日的和善态度触动了许多人的、社交活跃的女士致以最后的敬意。

罗斯身上还有太多是克洛伊不了解的，这太他妈的让克洛伊难受了：自己竟然从未想过关注罗斯生活中的点滴。自己的无知来自持续的拖延症与种种假设。拖延的借口是以后总还有时间，假设则是总还会有明天。

哦，现在没时间了。罗斯已经走了，随之而去的还有一生宝贵的经历；悲剧的发生主要由于自己没能在事情变得太迟以前做出行动。瑞秋怎样去尝试原谅她都行，但她想得更深。她意识到自己虽然不必负全责，却也脱不开干系。

唔……她会想办法弥补的。为了赎罪，她会从每一个失去了罗斯的人身上了解罗斯过往的点滴。她会尊重他人对罗斯的回忆。罗斯·安柏的生命不会被遗忘，也不会被她的死亡而遮蔽。

克洛伊看向四周，注意到罗斯的葬礼比起爸爸的要奢侈的多。詹姆·安柏全力以赴，不惜成本。为即将到来的守灵仪式准备的宴席是从波特兰运来的。尽管他为了罗斯的葬礼投入如此多钱，但是多亏了那个杂种汉普顿，罗斯的亲友将无法瞻仰仪容。完全没办法缩小她受到的颅面创伤。

尽管一句‘不能瞻仰’就能打发大多数人，瑞秋却绝不是那种逆来顺受地接受一个否定答复的人。瑞秋让她去干扰詹姆和其他人的视线，自己则沉寂溜到帷幕之后，偷偷打开棺材对她最爱的那位妈妈诉说最后的道别。

当瑞秋与母亲共度最后时刻的时候，克洛伊忍不住想到了自己的目前。目前对方和那根自走震动棒谋杀共犯（克洛伊眼中的）应该混迹在人群中。她不知道他们到底在哪，现在也不觉得自己在乎他们。

要说母女之间爆发了一场井喷，可能有点太过保守。自从大卫·麦德森进入她们生活起就开始逐渐积累的紧张气氛终于在詹姆——一个显然处在崩溃边缘的男人——坐下来向她解释了艾略特坦白的罪行以及承认他用的那把枪属于大卫后爆发了。

当听闻并看到被偷物品的照片后，她感到一阵反胃——衣服，垃圾，还有他妈的她的内衣——然而对方竟在未经任何人允许就把一把枪带进家门，是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。那个傻逼不仅把枪带回了家，还他妈有胆子认定这属于宪法第二修正案内容。

她不需要一个狗屎来帮她回忆宪法；她朋友的母亲……她女朋友的母亲死了。

从那以后，情况才开始崩溃。克洛伊不能在明显已经很受伤的詹姆面前发作，只能狂风般跑出医院，无视了礼仪，花了足有一个半小时冲对方大吼大叫……好吧，是她在吼叫。妈妈显然只是怀着一种混杂了羞愧和破灭的情绪，试图向克洛伊解释自己有意隐瞒了有人曾闯进她们家、用她唯一的女儿满足自己骇人的迷恋欲望这一事实。

在她应詹姆的请求从瑞秋家回来的那天晚上，她们又吵了一架。妈妈看到了那部在克洛伊不得不将旧手机交给当局、以充当瑞秋受伤证据之后，詹姆送给她的iPhone3.

看到手机后，妈妈吓坏了，仿佛她觉得詹姆给她的是全新款（她不会提到关于自己在某种意义上利用了一位悲伤的父亲这个暗示）；于是克洛伊不得不他妈的喊扎肺地告诉她，自己不得不将手机上交，以协助谋杀案的审判。

经历了这些时候，她都不敢相信自己竟真的渴望九月份的开学。妈妈终于能单独和她真正喜欢的人在一起了；瑞秋为她俩在学校准备好了双人间，以获得费用减免。她们并不能真的把床并在一起，却可以每天晚上为了争夺谁是那张单人床的主人而即兴搏斗。

当然，她还没告诉妈妈这件事……暂时，但现在管他呢。去他妈的老妈……乔伊斯，去他妈的大卫。对方已经做出了决定，重新和人在一起了。

当牧师引用了一本书中的一段话时……好吧，她也不清楚是哪本书……克洛伊试探性地伸出手，搭在瑞秋肩上。对方正挨着她父亲坐在克洛伊前排。和她父亲一样，她也板着脸。尽管在那晚揭晓真相后，她就试图淡化父亲的影响，但克洛伊还是能明显看出她从那个男人身上汲取了多少力量。

克洛伊把目光从棺材上移开，看向对面的人群。那里有很多熟悉的面孔。威尔斯来了，教戏剧的基特老师则和一个似乎是他男友的人站在一起，当然还有一些学生。斯蒂芬和其他戏剧课同学聚在一起，最令人好奇的则是双手交叠放在身前的维多利亚·蔡司。

一瞬间，两个女孩对上了眼。维多利亚看上去疲倦而沮丧，尽管她是真心对此感到悲伤。对方的表现让克洛伊的目光舒缓了几分。如果是这种情况，那她打算放过对方。至少直到对方露馅以前如此。

克洛伊转过头，又看到了一幕令她心暖的景象。塞拉站在一群老人身后。和克洛伊一样，她也穿着一条黑丝长裙，却还套着飞行夹克，仿佛不愿被认出。考虑到詹姆和罗斯的一些家庭成员正鱼贯涌入，她或许有充足的理由不想被认出。

尽管眼睛被挡住，墨镜却无法隐藏她想要冲过来不惜一切地拥抱她的孩子的渴望。塞拉没有动；这样最好。塞拉和詹姆在哪都能解决问题，只有现在这里不行；她和瑞秋将来还有许多时间。塞拉在瑞秋生命中扮演的角色甚至会愈发重要。

克洛伊感觉到一只属于克洛伊的手伸回来与自己相握，温柔的颤抖表明对方正绝望地渴求支持。两人听见牧师说到复活——人们与罗斯之间的分别是暂时的情况，很快他们就会再次相遇——时，克洛伊能感觉到对方手上传来的震颤。

克洛伊不知道到底有没有上帝。虽然她逐渐意识到答案是否定的，但她还是没法立刻承认。她只能承认，如果真有上帝，那他一定是位残暴的主人，竟然会觉得让一位无私关爱孩子的母亲在家里被人枪杀是合情合理的，仿佛这种事随随便便就他妈可以发生。

克洛伊忍住了盛怒，向瑞秋凑近了一点，空闲的手轻抚对方的二头肌。瑞秋被这种感觉惊到了，回头看向她。瑞秋或许表情看起来像块石头，然而她红肿充血的双眼却不是这么说的。她转过头，脑袋向后枕到克洛伊的肚腩上。

克洛伊想低下头，把她抱在怀里，吻她，告诉她自己有多爱她；但这似乎并不太像葬礼上该做的事。再说了，那个牧师正看着她们。她被瞎戳了一下，心里猜想自己和瑞秋之间那种事可能不会太受欢迎……你懂的……这种事真他妈见鬼。

 “我们赞扬您怜悯的双手，最仁慈的父：我们这位姐妹的灵魂已经离去，我们将其躯体交给大地，土归土，灰归灰，尘归尘；我们祈求您无尽的闪亮，给予我们慈悲，让我们活在对您的敬畏和爱慕中，死在你的关爱里，这便是对您那备受关爱的女儿的审判到来时刻。我们的姐妹和我们本人都将被这一幕接纳。哦，仁慈的父，以基督之名，我们唯一的救主，中保和代言人。阿门。”

当人群齐声念出‘阿门’之时，牧师阖上了祷告书，做出一个移情的微笑，先看向詹姆和瑞秋，然后却直接把人群看做一个整体。

 “詹姆和瑞秋请求一次与我们的姐妹罗斯最后告别的机会。”牧师对众人解释。“同时，关于罗斯生平的歌颂会将在安柏家举行。欢迎大家前去铭记，欢笑，哀悼，更重要的是，治愈。”

人群服从了请求，跟着一个人走向仪式。他们渐渐散去，从陵园山走向停车场。其中一些人停下来与詹姆我收，并向瑞秋表示哀悼。等到人群不再密集，克洛伊注意到了乔伊斯和大卫。大卫满脸都是泪水；乔伊斯不得不拉着他走向汽车。

克洛伊咽下对那个人抱有的哪怕一丝同情心，然后把头扭开。她注意到塞拉也在犹豫要不要离开。对方有点像是应了牧师的请求，却也可能再跑回来。

克洛伊想起来，尽管经历了这么多事，自己毕竟不是涉足其中的这个家庭一员，便放开克洛伊向后退去，给詹姆、瑞秋以及最终会回来的赛拉一点反思的私人空间。

然而她刚一抬腿，就被一只重重抓住她长裙袖口的手制止了。是詹姆。他并没有看向克洛伊，注意力仍停留在棺材上；至少一开始如此。随后他回头正视克洛伊。他从任何角度看都十分疲惫，然而尽管如此，那只抓住她的手仍然强壮有力。

 “牧师说我应该让直系亲属留下。”詹姆陈述道；看向克洛伊的目光略带茫然。“你是我们的亲人，克洛伊。”

克洛伊感到胃部一沉，双腿也因詹姆刚才的断言而越来越软。她看向对方，以为会看到一丝瑞秋这么长时间里一直坚称存在的欺骗。詹姆没有眨眼，看起来完全不像有任何迟疑，或者其他想法。

詹姆并不是在说陈词滥调……他是认真的。

克洛伊看向因为同样听到父亲的话而转过身的瑞秋。尽管面带泪水，她还是疯狂地点头。父亲和女儿似乎过了这么长时间后，终于达成了共识

她伸出手，双臂环住了詹姆。对方过了片刻才做出反应，但还是回抱了她，只不过很短暂。没过多久他便退开身，让克洛伊在他之前坐过的凳子上坐下，挨着瑞秋。落座以后，瑞秋伸手握住了瑞秋的左手。

当最后一批人走下山丘后，克洛伊四下打量，注意到塞拉还在那边，独自徘徊在通往停车场的半路上。她在没有别人注视的情况下默默迈着小步向三人走来，直到重回墓穴旁。虽然瑞秋对此仍然百感交集，但詹姆似乎……对她的到来表现得近乎感激。克洛伊只是给了女人一个微笑，对方也在摘下墨镜后回以一个，随便就坐到了詹姆身边，悲伤的目光流连在棺材上。

四人的目光驻留在罗斯最后的安息之所，沉默地陷入思索。瑞秋叹了口气，把头靠向克洛伊，倚在对方肩上。

 “我能……说几句吗？”塞拉突然开口打破了虚空。

塞拉看向詹姆，仿佛在请求准许。再又看了一会棺材后，他转头看向塞拉，颔首。得到他的许可，塞拉又看向瑞秋，等待对方回应。瑞秋的目光徘徊在棺材上的时间更久一点，但最后也用一次微不可察的颔首表示了同意。

手上有了安柏一家的许可，又得到了克洛伊的微笑，塞拉呼了口气。她的目光也驻留在棺材上，然后站到旁边。

 “我不怎么了解罗斯。出于明显的原因，我们没有做过过多交流。”她对正在观看的三人坦言。“她为自己建造了一个生活……为你们俩，而我则把它摧毁了。她有各种理由可以憎恨我，厌恶我。然而，她从未对我表现过恨意，从未表现出怀疑，哪怕是在最容易的情况下。她从不评判或怜悯我。这种尊重是我从未想过会有人给予我的。然而她却免费将其给了我。她给了我走近她的生活的权利，走近你的权利；我无法想象会有很多母亲愿意对一个陌生人……寄予这样的信任。”

塞拉揉了下后颈，明显地吞咽一口。

 “过去一个月里，我在远处观察过她很多次；我太嫉妒她了，但不是那种恶意的嫉妒。”她继续说。“她的生命充满爱与力量；我看到她是怎样放弃一切、只为看到你俩的幸福的。她就是这样的人，对所爱之人是一汪奉献之泉。她做过的每一件事都是她全心全意相信的。她的知足常乐，我觉得是我们很多人永远做不到的；像她那样对你们抱有无条件的奉献爱心的就更少了。她为这个破碎的小家庭带来了天降神迹；她成了维持一切稳定的粘合剂。”

塞拉顿了一下，重新组织语言。克洛伊坐在椅子上看着这个女人袒露心扉，被默默震撼了。她看到塞拉揉了下嘴，最后才将注意力转向詹姆。两人现在四目相对。

“詹姆，她叫你敞开心扉；她像你展示了该如何再次去信任与爱。”塞拉用坚定不屈的语气对他说，似乎要求对方务必理解。“她最不希望看到的就是你……像以前那样封闭自我。那样确实很简单……把世界当做一片混乱，很不稳定，不值得你费劲；可她并不想看到你那样做。她是那么地爱你；如果你因为现在这些事就如此对自己，那将完全损害她付出的所有心血。你得明白，我们会在你踏上生命中每一级台阶时陪着你，因为我们欠了你很多……因为我们确实爱你，即便我们没有诉之于口。”

塞拉转头背向一脸震惊的前夫，将注意力放到了女儿身上。

 “瑞秋，我再也无法向她表达我对她能做你的母亲有多么感恩戴德了；你身上所有的优秀品质都来自她……”塞拉轻声说着，走向坐在椅子上的女孩。“在很长时间里，尤其刚戒毒的那会，我心中只怀有对她的恨意，恨她决定加入到詹姆和你之中。我以为她是向把我的痕迹从你身上抹去。但那种恨意在我开始在远处观察你、看到那些绝不是继承自我的品质之后逐渐消退了。艺术激情，雄心，勇气……对你信任的人、物的忠诚……这些都来自她。当我第一次和她见面时，我希望自己能鼓起勇气对她说，她是你生命中遇到的最好的人……完美无瑕的人……”

听到生母怀着如此直率的激情描述母亲，坐在克洛伊身边的瑞秋涌出了一股新鲜的泪水。这番话里没有一个字带着愤恨。塞拉对她的孩子微微一笑，又看回罗斯。

 “她身上带着一种优雅气质，那是我一开始觉得自己永远不会有的……然而现在，我觉得这种优雅我们任何人都不会拥有。”她继续低声说。

 “我们三人受到了创伤。被詹姆和我对对方挑起的一场战争给害了；而你，瑞秋，是这一切的无辜受害者。罗斯才是那个看到了你们两人身上优秀品质的人；她带来了改变……治愈……最后你们一起幸存下来，繁荣昌盛。我永远不会停止对她的同情心表示感激。然而现在她走了，被从你俩身边剥离；这一次，断骨已经开始自愈。我们不能再像之前那样伤害对方了。如果这么做，我们都会被害死，她为了拯救你们付出的一切都将变成徒劳。我们都欠她很多，最好不要让卑劣的本能摧毁对方。”

塞拉阖上双眼，过了片刻又移开视线。

 “我们永远不会像从前一样了，我们也无法一夜之间和好如初；但是我们三个……不，我们四个……”她干脆地看了一眼克洛伊，更正道。“我们得一起找出活下去的办法。为了她，我们必须活下去。”

在塞拉重新陷入沉默后，克洛伊抬起手，抹掉了眼前刚形成的水雾。在她身边，瑞秋又开始颤抖了，然后捂着嘴低下头；詹姆把手搭在了女儿肩上。塞拉罕见地表现出的自信心立刻陷入了危机。她看起来很担心自己越过了界限。

 “不管怎样……我很抱歉……说了这么多废话……”她嘟囔一句，似乎想回到平时佯作端庄的、自嘲的样子。“只是……我不知道世上有没有天堂；我也从没问过她信不信6但是此时此刻，我希望天堂真的存在，因为罗斯早在很久以前就获得了属于她的羽翼；没有了她，我们现在……比以前可怜的多。”

当塞拉的声音再次沉寂后，瑞秋站起身，缓缓走向塞拉将其抱住，让对方吃了一惊。瑞秋安稳地把头埋进塞拉的颈后，忍不住轻声哭泣。塞拉没有移动，一只手温柔地抚摸女儿的脖颈，目光则在詹姆和克洛伊之间逡巡，希望两人能同意该做出一些改变了。

克洛伊走上前，脸上露出笑容，手指擦过棺材顶部。似乎瑞秋和塞拉现在已经同步了。塞拉永远不可能弥补罗斯在瑞秋心中留下的空洞，但不管怎样，塞拉还是赢得了自己的地位。允许自己敞开心扉接受塞拉提供的关爱并无不可。

她希望罗斯也同意这样做。不，她知道罗斯一定会同意的。

詹姆也从她身边站起来。他弯下腰，嘴唇触到了棺材。他还是没有哭泣或流泪。他如果无法恰当地表现出哀伤，那他一定太过心碎了。这让她……隐约想到了自己在爸爸死后的样子。她经过了很长时间才屈服现实。或许詹姆也是那样；无论哪种情况，克洛伊都会帮助他，正像她帮助瑞秋那样。

瑞秋不情愿地从塞拉身边慢慢离开，一手牵着对方的手，用另一只手擦拭眼睛。她打破了连接，走向克洛伊。

 “爸爸……塞拉……我要和克洛伊一起回家……”瑞秋用厚重的声音低语，显然是被堵塞的鼻子影响了。“我们待会在那见面，行吧？”

塞拉和詹姆交换了一个眼神；后者点点头，走向瑞秋，却不太清楚自己想做什么，也不知道女儿现在到底允不允许自己抱她。两人之间的关系仍然太过脆弱，让他不敢抱有任何希望。

然而他很快便得到了答案。尽管怀有不信任和愤怒，瑞秋还是在很久以来首次扑进了爸爸的怀抱。她没有抽噎或哭泣，而是坚决地盘踞在父亲的臂膀中。詹姆在她头顶发出一声不均匀的喘息，与一次无意识的啜泣混在一起。

瑞秋比之前和塞拉那次用了更短时间从爸爸的怀抱中退开，然后走到克洛伊身边，手指和女友的巧妙交叠在一起。詹姆的目光从瑞秋移向克洛伊，然后点点头。他最后抚摸了一次棺材，然后走下山丘，身边跟着塞拉。

等两人离开了听力范围，瑞秋转向克洛伊，双目湿润。克洛伊抬起手，用指尖拭去对方站在脸颊上的泪珠。瑞秋微微一笑，向前蹭了半步，试图营造一点愉快气氛。

瑞秋向前俯身，双唇与克洛伊的鼻尖相触。

 “你愿意带我见见你爸爸吗，克洛伊？”她坦率地请求，语气毫不圆滑世故。

克洛伊眨眨眼，被这个请求打了个措手不及。即便面对这些……这种情况……瑞秋似乎仍然觉得克洛伊才是最重要的。今天本应属于她，而不该用来挖掘纠缠克洛伊至今的那些过去的怨魂。

不过……她并不打算拒绝一次拜访爸爸的机会。上一次已经有段时间了；她觉得现在也是一次很好的机会能把他介绍给自己的女朋友。

当克洛伊缓缓点头后，瑞秋挤出半个笑容，然后走向妈妈的棺木。和爸爸做过的一样，她也将嘴唇印在棺顶，然后退开，途中只短暂驻足采了半打哀悼者为妈妈留下的百合和玫瑰。

 “我们可不能空手去拜访他。现在可以走了吧？”瑞秋小声问道。

克洛伊点点头，勉强维持住自己泪汪汪的双眼。她将双唇印在瑞秋额头，然后沉默地引导对方沿着那条熟悉的路走向威廉·普莱斯最终的安息地。

***

 “你知道吗……你穿裙子真的很棒棒，克洛伊……”

在事实上陷入沉默的两人沿着小径漫步走向克洛伊父亲时，瑞秋突然发出的恭维让两人都被这略显轻浮的调笑吓到了。

克洛伊看向瑞秋，发现女孩正紧紧牵着自己的手，今天头一次面带笑容。她无视了脑海中那个告诉她瑞秋只是随便一说、并不当真的小声音。克洛伊感觉穿裙子很傻；在他人眼中，裙子只会让她更显得过分瘦长。她完全穿不出瑞秋那种优雅，反倒玷污了对方原有的哀悼情绪。

 “声明：我可不是那种爱穿裙子的女孩……”她试图尽可能随意地撇清关系。

瑞秋翻了个白眼，抬头看向她。

 “我们刚开始约会的时候，你还不算是爱洗澡的女孩呢！”瑞秋反驳时低下头，努力忍住笑意；克洛伊弹了下矮个女孩的屁股，让对方打了个趔趄。

 “贱人……”克洛伊玩笑地回应。

瑞秋稳住脚步，挤出一个紧张的微笑。这种表情可是克洛伊在过去几天里太他妈的想念的。

 “别担心，我不会想着改造你的……”瑞秋嘟囔着向克洛伊许诺。“……但如果我能偶尔把你包在裙子里，我也不会太失望的。过不了多久，这甚至可能会很好玩呢。”

有生以来第一次，克洛伊很高兴自己终于来到爸爸的长眠之所。瑞秋从调笑不止变成了试图在一句话里加上十一次‘操’。克洛伊与脑海中不断涌动的、想对这个女孩做点什么的羞耻欲望不断做斗争，一边用肘部轻轻推了一下女友，示意对方看向矗立在两人面前的墓碑。碑石上长了一些常春藤——这一景象让她感到有点愧疚。瑞秋脸色略带红晕，吸着鼻子默读碑文上的名字，然后抬头看向克洛伊。她把花束递给克洛伊；克洛伊轻轻伸手接过。

她向前一步，放开抓住瑞秋的手，小心翼翼地跪下。她跪坐着盯着风化的石碑好一会，似乎对自己没能更经常拜访这里而感到羞愧。

克洛伊呼了口气，把原属于罗斯的花束低头放在石碑下。

 “嘿，爸爸……”她大声道，一边用手拨开常春藤。“不好意思，挺长时间没来了……不来这个地方能让我更容易假装你还陪伴着我……”

等她开始清理墓碑底部的藤蔓根茎时，她感到一只手轻轻抚上她的脊背。克洛伊回过头，看到瑞秋也在身旁的草地坐下。

 “能让我帮一下你吗？”瑞秋措辞精妙地请求，不想显得唐突。“我觉得以后我肯定会经常来这里……所以练习一下总是好的。”

克洛伊毫不犹豫地点头。两人开始合力把常春藤和落叶从墓碑和地面上清走。当然，瑞秋比克洛伊干得要快。几周前她曾透露，罗斯在她小时候教过她园艺。那是母亲能赠予女儿的众多技能之一。

 “爸爸去世那天，我邀请了麦克斯·考菲尔德过夜……”克洛伊对身边的瑞秋低语。

她也不太清楚为什么要说这个。感觉就像脱口而出。考虑到两人正站在墓碑前，克洛伊又很清楚罗斯是怎么死的，这感觉就像……瑞秋有权知道一些过去两年来被自己深埋心底的秘闻。

她看到瑞秋停下了清理。瑞秋无力地抬头看向克洛伊，似乎不太清楚那到底是不是一次令人愉快的回忆。

不是的。

 “我们正在给他做早饭时，我妈妈从蔬果店打来电话。”克洛伊继续说，心知自己的观众已经屏气凝息。“当爸爸走后，我发现麦克斯……就那样坐在电话旁。她几乎……歇斯底里了，大哭不止。”

克洛伊揉了下手腕；瑞秋眯起眼睛，似乎对克洛伊分享的这个秘密感兴趣了。

 “我问她怎么回事……她就那么看着我，用一种我从未见她有过的表情。”克洛伊说话时已经掩饰不住声音的颤抖。“可是我……在爸爸接到那通电话前，她就已经表现得很怪异了。她脸色苍白，像是生了大病……可这回完全不同。我现在甚至没法描述那种神情。只有单纯的……可怕的痛苦。仿佛她做了什么无法原谅自己的事。”

对事发那天的回忆实在太多了。克洛伊抓起连衣裙的袖口擦擦眼睛，看向瑞秋。对方仍然盯着她。似乎正在消化关于克洛伊和她爸爸共度最后一天的相关信息让她感到非常难过。克洛伊伸手握住瑞秋。

 “然后她说：‘我试过改变你的遭遇。我真的试了……对不起。听好了，不管发生什么，我都希望你能坚强。即便你觉得我永远无法陪在你身边……因为，我永远不会抛弃你，克洛伊。我会永远守护你的后背，永远……’”

这就是她的原话，一字不差。这感觉……太诡异，太像个先知，她根本忘不掉。那场梦……那场可怕的梦将一切暴露在表面，让她不得与人倾诉。这个人不能因此当面笑话她。

这个人得是她知道对方很爱她、愿意倾听的……

 “但是她离开了你，没错吧？”瑞秋轻声说，不愿与这个她不认识的女孩争锋吃醋。“她抛弃了你，让你独自解决你爸爸的事；即便她别无选择，她还是缠着你。”

克洛伊坚决地点头。是啊……这可真他妈不爽。

 “是啊，她是这样……可这也是为什么我不能原谅她……”她缓缓认可了瑞秋的话。“就好像6我心里某个地……一直有种甩不掉的回响。一次仿佛发生了、又仿佛没有过的事件或者情况，让一个13岁女孩说话时像个心怀真切悔恨的成人；在葬礼之前我问过她此事，但她不记得自己说过那些话。我以为她是在犯贱，恶言相向什么的……可现在我长大了……感觉不止如此……或许有一天我会得到答案。”

此时，这个疑问不只在她脑海中回荡，还正式在瑞秋心中扎了根。克洛伊看向女友。瑞秋正低着头，似乎已经开始尝试解决这个谜团。或许她能解开。如果世上只有一个人能办到，那绝对他妈的是瑞秋·安柏。

克洛伊挪蹭到瑞秋身边，用胳膊环住对方腰肢。这个动作足以打断凝神的瑞秋；她也靠过来，把脏兮兮的手按在克洛伊的裙褶上。

 “那么……我想向你保证——”克洛伊庄严地说，“麦克斯对我说的一切，都适用于咱俩……也适用于你把对你爸爸不忠的怀疑告诉我的时候。我想让你知道，我永远不会抛弃你，瑞秋·安柏。我会陪你经历这一切，我也会陪你走过每一级台阶，因为我知道该怎么将其度过。我曾经独自走过这条路，但我不会让你那么做……我知道咱俩都互相做了许多承诺，但我每一次都是认真的——”

瑞秋俯身向前，双唇与克洛伊相印。但没有进一步动作。

瑞秋似乎很清楚两人正坐在她女朋友父亲的六尺之上。她们或许开始了约会，但她们还是应该至少保持一点尊重……

 “我知道，克洛伊……我懂……”瑞秋说道，嘴唇仍在克洛伊旁边。“……而你还不知道……我有多爱你这一点……”

克洛伊轻笑着点头，看到瑞秋直起身，又靠回自己身上；她用瘦削的胳膊环住对方腰际，然后叹口气，再次看向已经基本清理干净的墓碑。

天啊……她真的很想念他……

 “不管怎样，爸爸……”克洛伊清了下嗓子说，紧接着眨眨眼。“这是瑞秋·安柏。她很可能是我遇到的最美好的事物。我知道扛着霰弹枪的愤怒老爸是约会情侣遇到的最严重的危机……但请你别……跑到她梦里吓唬她什么的。”

尽管瑞秋和克洛伊对这个念头人俊不俊，但克洛伊真希望不要如此……

 “嘿，普莱斯先生……”瑞秋接过话，头部仍枕在克洛伊肩上。“请不要担心你的女儿……我会一直保护她的。”

克洛伊本来可能对矮个女孩说的这句甜蜜的保护壮言感到好笑，可她随即看到对方脸上的表情。显然对方是认真说的。在经历了那么多事后，瑞秋完全不打算让历史重演。

克洛伊在瑞秋面颊上种下一个轻吻，然后向后一靠，背部倚在墓碑上。她把腿稍微张开，让瑞秋爬上来倚在自己胸前。两人一起坐在阳光下：克洛伊的胳膊环着瑞秋；一人带着一只耳塞，听着克洛伊的MP3发出缓慢而令人不安的音乐——那是塞拉似乎在很久之前给两人推荐的。

她们要在返回现实世界之前共度这段宁静时光。


End file.
